Haven Revisited
by KIrish88
Summary: Aira is a character of my own making. I love this character so much and i feel she makes a splash where ever she goes. I recently got into Haven and i just love the storyline and I love Duke! I believe Duke needs a proper love interest, and my style is more sexual than most and I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Aira took a deep breath of the fresh Maine air as she exited her dark grey Mini Countryman. The air was nothing like the air in Long Beach, California. It took her three and a half days to get to Haven, Maine and all she wanted to do was sleep in a hotel somewhere. She pulled her long Sisterlocks into a ponytail and stretched. It was chillier than she expected and the light sweater and high waist shorts she was wearing was not cutting it. She read the sign of the Grey Gull. The food smelled nice and she actually needed a stiff drink. She walked up the creaky boards that gave her a nostalgic feeling. The inside was almost full and heads turned as she walked in. _It's just cuz I'm new._ Aira felt her shyness creep over her as eyes scanned over her like she was a trespasser. People began whispering close together. _Small town I guess,_ she hated people staring longer than they should. She sat down at the bar and grabbed the small bowl of pretzels. She popped one in her mouth and savored the salty treat. She grabbed the closes menu and scanned for something to satisfying appetite. She had her nose so deep into the menu she hadn't noticed a tall olive skinned man appear in front of her.

"What can I get for you?" he said, his voice playful.

She jolted her head up and smiled, slightly startled. "Oh! Hi!" she said cheerfully.

He stared into her light brown eyes with a look of surprise. She continued to smile nervously. "Excuse me for staring. I've seen many a pretty girl in here, but none that compares to you." He smiled.

She popped another pretzel in her mouth and grinned. "I bet you say that to all the girls from out of town." She laughed. His mouth turned into a playful grin that was cute and sexy at the same time.

"I'm Duke Crocker, owner here." Duke said. He extended his arm to her.

Aira reached to shake his large hand. "Aira Dawson, new here." She said.

"I see that. What can I get for ya?"

"How are the burgers here?"

"Outstanding." He beamed.

"I'll have to see for myself. I'll try the blackened bacon burger, with fries, tartar sauce and ketchup, please." Aira said, placing the menu down. She smiled at him.

"Anything to drink?"

"Lime margarita please."

"I'll get your order in." He winked at her and walked away. She pulled her tablet from her shoulder bag and typed in Haven Herald.

She typed in troubles into the search bar. When she got nothing, she typed in Stanford's in Haven, her mother's maiden name. She got black and white photos of both women and men with microphones in their hands performing right here in the Grey Gull, but it wasn't called that yet. There were bizarre articles saying that a member in her family had been brutally murdered by fans. _Just like my mother…._ She sighed and then smiled when she saw Duke coming with her rather large margarita.

"Upgraded it for ya," Duke said as he leaned over on the counter. His eyes glanced down to her tablet and noticed she was looking up happenings in Haven. His smile faltered only a little. "So what brings you to Haven?"

She took a sip of her margarita and moaned her delight. "This is great! Just as good as California's," She placed her glass down then looked up at him. "Well, Duke, I am here to find out what the 'troubles' are and why my mother had to die because of it." Aira deadpanned.

Duke looked stunned. Aira wanted to test his reaction, and she could tell that he knew something about these 'troubles'. He leaned in close to her and smirked, cocking his head to the side. "You know, you really shouldn't say something like that out loud like that." He whispered.

Aira raised an eyebrow. "Will someone try to murder me?" she whispered back, humor dancing over her words.

"They might." Duke answered. He was smiling but his brown eyes were telling her that he wasn't lying. "I might be able to help you out." He said. "Just a second,"

Aira watched Duke walk away towards the telephone. She took a slow sip from her margarita, wondering if she should throw cash on the table and leave, or wait to see if he was getting legitimate help. She didn't want to put herself in a bad situation but she just had to use her gun that she had in her bag if anything got to dicey. _Thank God for my concealed carry license, and for military training._ She thought nervously. She had never actually had to use her weapon when she deployed. She was only a diesel mechanic in the Air Force for ten years. That job didn't actually require you to shoot people, only to not get blown up while trying to go out and fix a vehicle. Duke appeared ten minutes later with her burger. She felt her mouth salivate at the generous helping of bacon they put on it. She scanned her plate for her condiments and found two sauce cups filled to the brim with tartar sauce and ketchup. She smiled at him, thanking him with her eyes, momentarily stunning him. He went to say something then turned and left abruptly, like he had somehow embarrassed himself. She shrugged it off then took a sinful bite of the juicy burger. She hadn't eaten all day, and the burger was fantastic.

As she mixed her tartar sauce and ketchup together, a man sat down next to her. When she looked over to check who he was, she noticed he was a cop. Her mind blanked. Why would a cop so obviously sit next to her after Duke _making a call?_ "Hi, I'm Detective Wuornos, you can call me Nathan." said Nathan cheerfully. She wiped her hands and reached for his hand.

"Hi, I'm Aira." She said. "Do all newbies get a cop to greet them?"

"I guess only if you're asking the hard questions."

"And you know about these hard questions?"

"I might. What do you want to ask?"

Aira took a deep breath. "So these, troubles, they are real? I'm not crazy?" Aira locked eyes with him. She was hoping beyond hope that he knew what she wanted to know.

"Yes, they are real. As for the crazy part, well, I don't know you very well to make any assumptions." Nathan said.

"What are they?"

"I think we should have this conversation in a better location." He reached for a napkin and grabbed a pen from his pocket. "Meet me and my partner, Parker, tomorrow morning, anytime, so we can see if we can help you with your questions." He pushed over the napkin. It had the police station address and number, but below was a warning. _'Keep quiet, stay low.'_ She told him goodbye, but now she wasn't feeling all that hungry. She was beginning to worry that she might actually be killed. What were these troubles and why was everyone so hushed about them. Furthermore, why did she feel like she opened a giant can of worms? _If they were such a big deal, they shouldn't have made it so easy to hack into their computers._ Aira downed the rest of her drink, and flagged a female bartender with pretty green eyes.

She was glad she didn't have to pull out her gun. It would be kind of messy showing up in a new town then immediately killing someone, and she always aimed to kill. She got a doggy bag for her food and left a twenty-five percent tip. The food was good, what could she say. She was a little disappointed not to see Duke again, he was the first guy she thought was eye candy with his honey brown eyes and dark skin and shaggy hair. It always gave her the creeps when she noticed a guy was attractive. He seemed like the type of guy to play the field and she was not into that, with men. Now that female bartender, she wouldn't mind a roll in the sheets with.

She unlocked her car and drove towards the Haven Marriott. She could practically hear the bed calling her name, and it sounded so sweet. As she drove down the streets, she loved how quaint the buildings looked and how beautiful the ocean view was. She could see her living here in a place like this. _Maybe there is some prime real estate near the ocean, a house boat maybe._ Aira thought as she thought of possibly living off the water finally. Her mother was no longer around to try to keep her close to her as possible. The thought sent a pang of guilty regret. She loved her mother, she had been overbearing, but it was _her_ mother.

She was glad to see the lights at the Marriott. She parked and ran to get a trolley to carry her many suitcases. She liked to be sure she had everything she needed, including the suitcase that had nothing but weed products in it. With her back the way it was, she needed every pre-roll, and oil products. She loaded the cart with her four suitcases and hauled her things to the counter. A skinny male smiled as she rolled up.

"Checking in?" he said, voice cracking. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Yes, Aira Dawson."

"Oh, you've prepaid for a month in the King Suite." His eyes widened, obviously impressed. "Do you need any help?"

"Yes please. I don't think I want to keep the cart." She beamed; unaware that she momentarily stunned him.

"Yes…I'll call someone immediately, ma'am." His cheeks turned a slight pink. He grabbed the phone and called for help.

Aira only had to wait a few seconds for a bellhop to come out to help her. He stuttered stepped when he saw her then plastered on a large smile, like he didn't know how to control his face. The bellhop followed her stiffly to her room on the top floor. She tipped him with a fifty dollar bill then admired the furnishings of her room. She first began in the bedrooms closet, putting up her clothes and her many shoes and accessories. Next, she put her bongs and rigs in the safe provided, she never trusted any staff when it came to having weed paraphernalia. After she finished setting everything up, she decided to take a huge hit from her rig and finish her burger. _Tomorrow I get answers…hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Duke could not for the life of him get Aira Dawson out of his mind. Her amber eyes were stunning, and she was like breathing in a fresh breath of air, but it worried him that she was so interested in the town's troubles. No one in Haven needed the extra attention, especially from an outsider. She had mentioned her mother had died because of her trouble, did that mean she was troubled too? Who are you, Aira Dawson? For a long shot, he typed in her name in the search engine of his laptop and was amazed when fitness images and stories popped up, as well as a USAF award ceremony photo, and clips from music videos she had been in. So he gathered pretty quickly that she was actually a well-known person on the west coast. A music video popped up for James Arthur and he decided to watch it. She danced beautifully and the love scenes were so steamy that he wished he was the one making the video with her. He felt like she was more than just her beauty and a small part of him wanted to get to know that person just from the small quip they had the night before.

He realized if the Guard tried to 'handle', this new person, they would find it hard since she was so famous already. He looked at the clock and wonder if she had already gone to meet with Nathan and Audrey. You have better things to do then think about a girl who tipped you very well last night. Duke grabbed his jacket and decided to head to the Haven Herald, to warn Vince not to have the Guard to overreact. He got in his jeep and drove down the familiar rode towards the brother's shop. By the time he got there he spotted a gray Mini that he had never seen before. Was there yet another new person in town or did someone get a new car and a nice one by the looks of it; only a year or two old. He parked his behemoth vehicle behind the small car. The dirt around the edges of the vehicle suggested that the car drove a long while before it got here in Maine. He looked down at the license plate and it read 'California' in red cursive. _Her_.

He walked into the Haven Herald with his nerves jittering and he didn't know why. She was the first thing he noticed. She was bent over, looking over Vince's shoulder. She wore a strapless pant romper that looked like it was painted onto her body. Her long legs lead down to a pair of white four-inch heels with black polka-dots. He watched her hair fall off her shoulder, and watched as she pushed it back over. That's when she noticed him. She stood up and smiled at him, revealing that the front of the outfit had her stomach showing in the front.

"Hi...Duke, wasn't it?" Aira said.

Vince swirled around in his chair. "Duke! Nice of you to drop by." Vince said. "You've met Miss Dawson?"

"Please, call me Aira, Vince." She smiled.

"So, what brings you here?" Vince asked Duke even though he was ogling Aira.

"Oh, I... you know it just slipped my mind." Duke smiled, lying. He was having a hard time tearing his eyes from Aira's light brown eyes, they were stunning. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, I was asking Vince here if he knew anything about the Stanford family they used to live up here. Nathan, that cop, told me if I wanted to know about a person or family I would have to go to the Haven Herald." Aira explained. Duke watched Vince's expression falter. He hadn't wanted her to tell him anything it seems.

"The Stanford's...they sound familiar. Oh! Wasn't that the family who were like crazy good with music. I remember that from school or something." Duke said. Aira giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Uh, yes, they were." Vince said. "They stopped performing, due to fanatics."

"Did they kill them." She asked firmly.

Duke's eyes widened as he looked from her to Vince. "Yes, but..."

"Did they do it according to the interpretation of the song lyrics?" Aira asked. Vince frowned. Aira's stayed neutral, still waiting for an answer. Duke never saw anyone stare down Vince before. "They were troubled, would you say. Is it genetic. Why do I have to be affected by this..." Aira cut her sentence, obviously saying more than she wanted to say.

Duke took a few steps forward. "You're affected? Your troubled?" The shock in his voice was relevant. "I'd think I'd remember a girl like you in our town growing up."

"The Stanford's left town, Duke." Dave walked into the room, straightening his glasses. "I found some pictures for you Miss Dawson."

Aira smiled and reached for the pictures. "I was born in California. I only found out through digging where my mother was from, maybe you knew her, Rian Stanford?"

Dave's eyes widened. "Rian Stanford is your mother? Stanford Publishing?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry to hear about your loss." Dave said, remembering the news.

"How did she pass, if you don't mind me asking." Duke asked, feeling out of the loop.

Aira looked at her hands, fiddling her fingers. "She was shot by three different people while she sang Bang Bang by Nancy Sinatra." Aira grimaced. "My mother could never sing, she always said she wished she could. She was visiting Long Beach, to see me, to tell me she wanted me to sing for her opening. I declined to sing but I wanted to still be there. She got angry with me, then she looked about to faint. She told me was fine then left. The day of the opening for the new office, my mother sang the most beautiful I have ever seen her. Then she was shot. I held her in my arms as she died, and she said she should have believed the stories growing up. Why our family didn't make music anymore. She said go to Haven before I was troubled too. I blanked out after she died, they said I fainted." Aira let a tear fall. "How do I stop this."

"I'm afraid, we are still figuring that out." Vince said.

"You know, you guys are sure being all informative right now. Usually have to pull teeth to get ANY straight answer from them." Duke scoffed, but it was nice to see her finally smile again.

"This is a lot to process." She said as she went to hand the photos back. Dave smiled as he pushed her hands back.

"You keep them." Dave said. Aira smiled at him and he beamed at her.

Aira went to say something but her phone went off. She pulled out a large phone and answered. Her face lost its smile and turned to a frown. "Mia..." She looked around. "Excuse me, I have to take care of this call." She clutched her small purse and headed outside, already whispering angrily.

Duke couldn't help but watch her leave. Her perfume wafted in his direction and he practically drooled. When the door shut he looked back at Dave and Vince, who were still trying to see her through the window. "What's up with you two?" Duke said, snapping them out of their daze.

"If I was twenty years younger..." Dave said drifting off.

"You'd still be too old." Duke laughed. "I came here to tell you she's famous on the west coast and for you, Vince, to handle the guard."

"Aira is perfectly safe. She is one of us." Vince said seriously. "Since we are too old, maybe you could have a shot then."

"Why...is she attractive?" Duke lied terribly.

"Duke, we all know you aren't blind. Go show her the town, maybe she'll like it." Vince laughed.

Duke couldn't hide his smirk. He turned to walk out the door, leaving two smirking men behind him. Aira was tapping a heel on the ground impatiently. He could hear the sounds of sobbing on the other line. He felt awkward just sitting there listening to an obviously bad phone call. Sounds like a break-up. He thought trying to look at anything except her.

"Mia, I don't have time for this, I'm not at home, I'm in Maine. Please, don't call me again." The girl on the phone screeched her name right before she hung up. Aira jammed her phone into her purse as she turned toward Duke. "Oh, I, sorry about that."

"No worries." He smiled. "Break-up?"

"Yeah. Bad one, six months ago. She calls me every day. Accidentally picked this one up." She gave a sad smile.

"Well, if you would like to take your mind off of it, I know a nice little bistro that sells the most amazing croissants." He smiled, even though he wanted to ask her point blank if she was a lesbian.

She seemed in deep thought before she let a perfect smile slip out. A dimple on her right cheek peered out. "I'd love a croissant."

Duke smiled back at her and led her to the shop. It was in walking distance so he knew it wouldn't be like he was kidnapping an out of towner, but something told him she could take care of herself. As he walked them over, he suddenly felt like he didn't know what to say to her. How many women had a smoothed talked over the years and now he was short for words. He led her toward the line before he decided to make small talk again. "So, what do you think over our small town?"

"It's gorgeous actually. I have been meaning to go by the marina. I saw some nice speed boats out there."

"You go boating?"

"Since I was a little girl." She smiled. "My dad got me a boat for a homecoming gift from the Air Force a year ago. I used her a total of two times." She laughed.

"Should have brought her here then." Duke said. "Does she have a name?"

"Aeris." She said. "I was supposed to be a twin, but we shared a placenta and I dominated over her. Her name was Aeris, twin A, completely identical." Aira said, moving forward when the line moved. Aira went to open her mouth to speak when a loud shriek filled the café. Duke and Aira turned their heads to see a woman wearing bright pink underwear and a brown bralette rushing toward the door. "Um...do people normally do that here?" Aira asked as she watched the woman frantically open her car.

Duke gave a chuckle. "Nope. That would be the first." Duke was just as confused as everyone in the store. The line moved once again and they were now in front. The cashier smiled listlessly. "Hey, can we get two butter croissants, and two lemon scones." He turned towards Aira. "Did you want a drink?"

"Chocolate mint Frappuccino?"

"That for the lady, and a coffee for me." Duke smiled at the petit brunette behind the counter.

"Twenty-six dollars and forty-eight cents please." She said, bored. Duke handed her a twenty and a ten. She handed him change then went to grab the food for them while another tech made their drinks. The woman handed him the food and they went to move to the end to wait for their drinks. Duke chuckled under his breath, surprised how dull that girl was.

"She needs a new job, huh." Aira giggled.

"I know..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because a tall skinny man with large wide glasses shot in front of him. "Hey!"

"Are you Aira Lynne Dawson?" He asked loudly, spraying spit on Aira's face. Duke stepped around, shocked this strange man completely ignored him.

Aira discreetly wiped her face. "Y-yes?" She said

"I'm a huge fan of your YouTube channel, Artsy Aira! I haven't seen any posts in a while. Can I have your autograph?" He handed her a pen and began pulling an image out of his wallet. It was a rather risqué shot of her in the James Arthur video she shot in England.

Aira reached out and signed out her full name, complete with the heart she added in cursive at the end of her surname. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Frank Miller." He said, voice getting higher as he spoke.

"Dude, you can't just squeeze in between people you don't even know." Duke said. Frank looked over at him then back toward Aira. Aira handed back the pen and picture. "Thank you so much Miss Dawson."

"Please call me Aira." Aira laughed nervously.

"Chocolate mint frap, black coffee?" A man asked. Duke raised his hand as he went to grab the drinks. He handed Aira her drink. "If you excuse us Frank." Duke frowned. When they got further away Aira gave a relieved chuckle. They sat down at the furthest table. She sipped her drink as she sat.

"I never know how to get out of those situations. Thank you, Duke." She said.

Duke grinned. "Your welcome milady." He saw something peculiar at that moment. Her outfit seemed to be pulled tight. "Uh...Aira?"

"Yeah..." Aira started before she looked down at her chest. Her white bra was now beginning to show through the stretch fabric she wore. "What the fuck? What's happening?"

Duke scanned around the area. It was easy to spot a trouble from a mile away when you lived in Haven your whole life. "Stay calm, stay calm. It's just a trouble."

"That just rips people's clothes?" She whispered loudly. A rip appeared on her chest, then in a quick succession, it tore, exposing her white lacey half bra. "Fuck!" She said loudly.

Duke scanned the crowd quickly before landing on Frank. He was practically drooling as he bit his thin bottom lip. In Frank's left hand was the picture of Aira and he was rubbing the picture over his chest. Another ripping sound happened and it caused him to look back at Aira. She wore nothing but heels and her white lacy boy shorts and bra. "Oh..."He couldn't find a place to rest his eyes on first. Her large breasts, her hips, or her devilishly long legs, or perhaps her chocolate brown skin covered in beautiful tattoos. "Are-are you okay?"

"My bras getting tighter!" She said to him, now looking frantic.

Duke ripped his eyes from Aira and forced his feet to run toward Frank. Frank realized to late he was spotted and ended up being tackled. He was knocked out immediately. He dug his phone out of his jacket. He punched in Nathan's number and waited. Nathan answered, about to curse him out. "We have an issue at Haven Café. It's a trouble." Duke said.

"We are on our way." Nathan said before he hung up.

Duke leaned back and sat down on the ground. A pair or legs appeared next him. He slowly followed the legs up to Aira's face. "This the guy...with the thing?" She asked, holding her clutch.

"Yep." Duke said as he decided to get up. "You alright?"

"Just pissed he tore my outfit, I spent a week sewing it. I had just got it perfect." Aira said. "Now I am a bit chilly."

He was surprised at how calm she was by being in her underwear. "Here, wear my coat." He took his coat and handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you." Aira hugged the coat around her shoulders. A siren wailed in the background. "Would that be Detective Wuornos?"

"Should be." Duke said as he turned to see the vehicle park in front of the store. Frank began to stir at this point. Duke put his foot on the guys chest keeping him from trying to stand up. He saw Audrey first, her long blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail. Next was Nathan's serious face, like he was always pissed off. He waved at them. "He is sort of waking up!" He hurried them. They picked up their pace.

"What happened here..." Audrey asked as she spotted Aira wearing nothing but Duke's coat.

Duke looked from Aira back to Audrey. "Not what it looks like. Dude, here was ripping women's clothes off with his mind or something." He whispered to her. "Her clothes like just ripped off of her."

"It's true. I don't normally walk around in my underwear and heels." Aira smiled.

"Normally?" Duke asked.

"Normally." Aira laughed. "I mean it's no different than the bathing suits I wear."

Duke couldn't conceal his grin at her words. Her eyes flickered away playfully. "So, what I am gathering from this guy is that he can remove women's clothes."

"Real Einstein folks." Frank said as Nathan handcuffed him. "I have to really want to see them undressed," his eyes scanned over Aira. "and I wanted to see her undressed, a lot, but they have to be wearing clothes that are theirs." He spat.

"So, Dukes jacket is in the way of you being a total perv?" Aira practically snarled.

"Come on." Nathan said as he hauled Frank up and out the door.

"Are you alright, Aira?"Audrey asked.

"Yeah, just a little weirded out by how random these...troubles are. I don't know why they aren't all similar, like a sort of basis to it all."

"I was a bit overwhelmed in the beginning myself. I can't imagine having it sprung up on me like it was for you, and in a place where there wasn't more like you."

Aira gave a meek smile. She turned her attention back to Duke. "Could you like, follow me back to my hotel? I'm kinda paranoid."

"No problem." Duke felt like a dog going on a ride in a car. Duke followed behind Aira and watched her walk to her car. Nathan walked next to him.

"Seems you're drooling, Crocker." Nathan whispered to Duke as he tapped his arm and chuckled.

Duke couldn't lie, watching her walk away was a nice sight, especially with her long legs leading to those dangerously high high-heels. He watched her get into her car, making sure another weirdo was not going to come rip off the remainder of her clothes. "I would never drool Nathan." He smiled.

Duke got into his vehicle and followed Aira to wherever she was staying. She seemed to be travelling towards the Marriott, and at a very quick pace. She took turns like a NASCAR driver and drifted around all the corners. He nodded his head in approval. Impressive. The Marriott appeared before them and he knew he was right. She backed into a spot without even questioning if her turn was accurate enough to get into the diagonal spot. He parked some ways from her and jumped out of his jeep. The wind had picked up and was bending the small trees planted in the area. Aira was just getting out of her car as he got closer. He went to wave and felt his heart slam in his chest as the wind blew open his coat revealing her dark tatted skin clad next to the bright of the lacey white undergarments. She had a perfect hourglass shape with long legs he would love to feel. She walked toward him, not even caring the jacket was blown wide open.

"Look at the wind pickup!" She smiled. Duke could have leaned in to kiss her, just for that second, just because of that smile. A peek of a dimple on her right cheek appeared, showing a shy side. He knew it wasn't because of her body either. "Got nothing on the Santa Ana winds, I tell ya."

"That was some Rockstar driving you did back there." Duke said.

"That was nothing, just daily driving. You should see me on an open road." She said as she walked passed him and towards the entrance to the hotel. He spun on his heel to go in her direction. "Do you see any weirdos?" Aira asked.

"None that I can see."

"Can you spot a troubled person or is all secret?" She asked. "Could you tell I was troubled?

"It's all random sadly." Duke said. "Is it just singing...?"

"At first it was just singing,"Aira said as she pushed open the hotel doors. Only the person at the counter and a bellboy. They stopped their conversation to watch Aira walk in. She wasn't aware of the sudden attention. "I would post my covers, and luckily they were mild love songs, or opera covers."

"Opera?"

"I have classical training, my mother insisted." Aira did a sad laugh. "All I ever did was complain..."

"If you don't wanna talk about it..."

"No, it's fine." Aira pushed the elevator buttons. Duke looked behind him to see that the counter was leaned over the counter, trying to see Aira. They stepped into eh elevator and he watched her hit the top button and slide her card to confirm she was on that floor. "After these songs, I would get people out in front of my house, creepy marriage proposals, packages with no name filled with pre-opened alcohol. I own several weapons, and have security on my house so it was easy to protect myself, but I still had people breaking in my windows and I would come home to police."

"Jesus." Duke whispered loudly.

"Tell me about it." The doors finally opened and she lead him to her room. "I stopped singing and got back into giving some pole fitness routine tutorials, and choreo, but then I noticed the more emotion I put into my dancing, the more it affected people." She stopped at her room. She slid the card in and the light turned green. "I can't even play my cello anymore, and that's what kills me. You don't know what you have until you can't do it anymore. My YouTube channel is dead now, and now I get angry messages, they won't leave me alone." She slid off his jacket and handed it to him. "Thank you, for all your help. Would you like a drink...a beer? You look like a beer guy."

"Bit early but after what happened I can make an excuse." He smiled, forcing himself not to let his eyes wonder. He made himself look at the size of the room. "Nice digs."

"Yup, pretty neat." She walked to the refrigerator to grab him a Bud Light. Duke bit his lip, finally noticing that the boy shorts accented her perfectly round bottom. She popped the top to thebottle and handed him the bottle. "I'm gonna get dressed again." She laughed.

Duke sat down on a love seat that faced a TV. The whole hotel room was bigger than his room. He took a big sip from the bottle, enjoying the cold brew. Aira appeared again, wearing black spandex shorts and an off the shoulder white sweater. She also held what was obviously a bong. He smirked. "You just travel with that?" He laughed.

"Always." She beamed. "It's silicone, best travel bong ever." She sat down. "Oh...do you have an issue with weed?"

"Oh no I was just wasn't expecting it from you."

"Well, after I got out of the service," she set the bong on the table then got up to get a torch that was sitting on the small kitchen counter. "I got myself a green card. I fell off a forklift and just destroyed my back and the pain meds they wanted to give me gave me bad allergic reactions. They told me I wouldn't walk again it was so bad. I told myself id become a stoner when I got out, and I did. This is the only way I pain manage."

"Yikes. Seems you beat the odds?"

"Most definitely." She pulled out a small container of sticky yellow substance. "Would you want a hit?"

"Sure, why not." He said before actually thinking. He hadn't had a smoke of weed in years. "I have never seen that before."

"It's a concentrate. Hits you faster, but you will cough. This is high in CBD, pain reliever essentially, and a good THC level. I'll give you a small hit." She got a small tool and scooped a tiny bit of the sticky substance. She clicked her torch to life and heated the nail on the bong. Duke felt like a kid again, the anticipation of it all was exciting. She then turned the torch off and got up to help him. She sat close to him, and he wished he was wearing shorts just to feel how soft her skin was. "Now, start to inhale a bit then I'll place it for you and put the cap on." He did as he was told and inhaled. The smoke was there instantaneously. She placed a cap on the end. "Oh, honey, exhale before you..." He began coughing before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh my God!" He coughed. He felt the nice fog cover over him right after that. He grabbed his beer and gulped it. "My throat is so dry." He gasped.

"It tends to dry the mouth out." She smiled. She went back to the floor and began preparing for herself. "It's nice to dab with someone other than myself." She hopped up quickly and rushed to grab a water bottle on the counter.

"Been driving long time to get here right?"

"Yup, took like six days! My cousin, Story, tried to come with me but I told her to stay in Washington. She teaches pole fitness and has a fiancé and I wasn't gonna drag her down here to chase fairy tales." She lit the nail on the bong and went to smoke. The glob she took was way larger than his and he expected her to cough even harder. She coughed once then gulped her ice water. "Little big, whoo."

"Amazing. I feel like a wuss." He laughed.

"You just have virgin lungs." She sipped her water.

"Do you have any plans while you are here?"

"Well beside the marina, I have no plans I guess, besides trying to find answers, which I now realize will be harder than I thought." Aira sighed.

"Well how bout I show you around sometime? Show you where everything is while you stay here, unless you are leaving soon?"

"No, I am here for about a month, in this room. I would love to be shown around." She made eye contact with him, and he felt himself melt into her gaze.

"How's this Thursday, I can take you to lunch as well." Duke said, wondering if he was being to forward with her.

"As long as I get to pay." She smirked.

"We might have to fight on that." Duke laughed.

Duke stayed for an hour before he felt like he could drive. He didn't want to leave but it would be weird for him to hang out with a woman he barely knew and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him, especially since he seemed to be liking her more every second, but at least he got a date for Thursday. He had the nagging feeling she would cancel at the last second, like Audrey had one time. Chasing Audrey was a fool's errand and he was glad he was over it finally.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Aira didn't know why she was trying so hard to spruce herself up. She wore high-waisted acid washed skinny jeans and a black low-cut body suit with long sleeves. She was slipping on her black vans when she heard the knock on her door. Her heart hammered with excitement. She couldn't remember the last time she was so excited for a date, and with a man no less. She scurried to her door and opened it to see Duke standing there smiling.

"You look amazing." He said. "I feel under dressed."

"Oh stop, you look fine. Come in, I was just about to dab then grab my purse." She led him inside. "So where is this lunch you were so vague about."

He gave her a smirk. "It's on the house at my restaurant."

"Is this your way of paying." She laughed.

"Maybe." He flirted. "Since the weather is nice we can sit outside and look over the water."

"That sounds nice! I feel spoiled." Aira said. She let down her long hair, mesmerizing him as it cascaded down her back. She spritzed perfume on herself then headed to her bong that was sitting on the kitchen counter. She dabbed quickly then turned towards Duke. "I am ready." She beamed as she grabbed her purse.

"Then your chariot awaits." Duke smiled. Aira could see that smile more often, it was a sweet smile. Like someone who never means any harm, but that was a dangerous thing too. People who smiled like that tended to hurt others the most sometimes. "How are you enjoying your stay here in Haven?"

"Sadly, I have spent most of my days researching, and I found out there's a house my family used to own. I was thinking of talking to Dave or Vince about how to go see it. You know, maybe some answers to my curse, how deep it goes." She fiddled with her hair nervously. "Sorry, it seems I am always talking about these…troubles." She whispered. "Anyways, how did you get up here without a key?"

"The bellboy recognized me and let me up." Duke said. They entered the elevator together, and she instantly felt the pull to stand near him. The magnetic pull was outstanding but she managed to just lean against the wall and try to act normal, which was very hard.

Aira hated the attraction she felt for Duke. The last man she ever loved drove her insane, so naturally she believed all men would be the same, but here she was, going on a date with a man. "I'm surprised it's so warm today, so random."

"It's always like that here in Haven, it never knows what it wants to be." He said as he ran his fingers through his curly hair. "But this just means a nice view over the water for us." They stood in an awkward silence for a few moments. Aira couldn't stop herself from fiddling with her dreads. Making braids and untying them. "To be honest, I thought I was about to receive a text saying you couldn't make it."

"Does that happen a lot to you?" Aira asked, catching him off guard.

"Usually by the pretty ones." He chuckled.

"Then you should stay away from the pretty ones." She smiled, unaware he was calling her pretty. "I know the feeling though. Give a pretty girl your heart…." She sighed. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Aira led the way out of the elevator, grateful for the change of atmosphere. She didn't know why she was making things so awkward. She also couldn't help bringing up Mia, not by name but just by presence and it was driving her insane. Mia, who had called her all this week, kept leaving messages in tears saying she still loved her. _If she loved me she wouldn't have cheated on me and tried to lie about it._

"You talk as if you aren't beautiful." Duke said, and Aira instantly felt like a deer in the headlights. He looked down at her as they crossed the lobby and he seemed to realized his words didn't comfort her. "I'm sorry, was that to blunt?"

"Oh, I-I." she stuttered. She had no idea what to say. "Sorry, I'm not used to people saying that to me…so truthfully."

"What do you mean?"

"My friends are mainly women, and women always say other women are beautiful but it's usually a sarcastic or a friend thing to say, and the men…I don't know, I can't tell if they are flirting or being nice. They tend to all look the same to me."

"Wow."

"Don't worry, you don't look like any other man." She laughed.

"That makes me feel better actually." He laughed.

Aira was glad she couldn't blush, she hadn't realized she blurted an inner thought. Duke led her to his car, and opened the door for her. She smiled awkwardly, not used to the gesture. Once in his car she took a deep breath, willing herself to calm the hell down. Duke hopped into the driver's seat and took off. Nirvana came out of the speakers and she opened her mouth to sing along then clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want Duke to suddenly cover himself in mud and to douse himself in bleach. She wished the urge to sing wasn't so powerful still. "I have this album on a record." She said.

"You like Nirvana? Nice." Duke said. "I like this song."

"Me too." She said sadly.

"I can turn the radio off…if it's too hard."

"No, don't worry." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Duke turned the radio down anyways, she felt bad for making him do something she was sure he didn't want to do.

Duke managed to salvage the conversation after the Nirvana song ended. He never had such a hard time being confident with a woman, especially one he wasn't even sure liked him because he had a penis. He also couldn't help but glance over at her. Her clothes fit her like a perfect glove and flaunted all of her delicious curves. She looked like a teenage boy's wet dream, and only the heavens knew how many he had this week about her. He ended up asking her about her other hobbies was surprised to learn she sewed most of her own clothes and had clothing store in Los Angeles and Long Beach, California, as well as in Miami and Orlando, Florida. He loved how she perked up when it came to her hobbies. She also turned out to be a giant nerd who taught herself Japanese and Korean so she didn't have to read subtitles.

Duke parked in his normal spot at his restaurant. Aira hopped out and stretched and smiled at him when he walked around to wait for her. He took the time to look at her chest piece, and then he realized he shouldn't have been staring for so long because he noticed there was no way she had a bra on because her piercings were very obvious and made his thoughts turn hungry. If she hadn't of spoken, he was afraid he would have done something stupid, because for some reason he felt like he couldn't control his actions.

"Still can't believe how pretty it is up here." She said.

"Yeah, I can't seem to stay away from this place, no matter how many times I leave." Duke said, tearing his eyes from her body, back to her amber eyes, which were just as lovely. She darted her eyes away, and he felt bad for making her uncomfortable. _Never have I ever me such an insecure woman who didn't realize she was stunning._

"Shall we, milady?" he outstretched his arm and she took it with a smile. He walked her inside where waved at his friend, who was also the waitress, to let her know that they were there and heading to the outside tables. Aira looked around, taking in the scenery of the restaurant. When they got to the table he had reserved or them she looked like she was taken by surprised by the water view.

"Beautiful." She whispered to herself.

"Glad you like." He said pulling out her chair.

Aira sat down and set her things on the table. A woman appeared almost as soon Duke had sat down, "Hi Duke." She said cheerfully then looked at Aira. "You must be Aira?

"Yes." Aira smiled. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Denise. Pleasure is all mine." She said, which caught Duke by surprised. Her tone was extremely flirtatious, and Denise was the type of girl who was always gushing over her new boy toy of the week. "What would you like beautiful?" she asked.

Aira smirked at the girl. "A lemonade would be perfect." She said.

Denise looked to Duke. "Whatcha want Duke." She asked him plainly.

"Uh, a Hidden Cove, on tap please." Duke said, trying to not laugh at how bored she seemed of Duke.

Denise scribbled down his order then looked straight back at Aira. "Want anything else, Aira?"

"Lemonade is perfect, thank you." She smiled. Denise winked at her then shimmied away.

"Wow…." Duke said out loud.

"Does she normally come on so strong?" Aira laughed.

"I have never seen her do that…to a woman." He laughed.

"She's curious that's for damn sure." Aira laughed. "Curious ones always lay it on thick. They don't know how to flirt with women most of the time."

Denise promptly came back with their drinks, and it a minute for her to leave again. She seemed disappointed Aira wasn't ready to order yet. Duke chuckled to himself then drew his attention back to Aira. "So, you dance, sing, play instruments, speak Korean and Japanese, what else." He smiled.

"Wow, make me seem like super woman." She laughed then took a sip of the lemonade. "Um, I speak Spanish as well."

"Really?" Duke aske. "Learn that in school?"

"My father is Cuban and white." She explained. "my mother was black with a little Choctaw Indian. I only seemed to get my father's eyes." Aira grabbed a menu on the table. "Spanish was my first language. What about you, you look Native American, am I right?"

"You have a good eye. My grandfather was Indian. Irish too."

"Exotic." She said. "So how is your pasta at this place of yours?" Her eyes scanned over the menu.

"Everything is pretty good. You like seafood."

"Understatement, love is the word you meant." She smiled when Duke laughed. "That shrimp linguini is calling my name."

"You should get it, it's one of my favorites. Add bacon, it's the best."

Denise popped up with a large smile. "Are you guys ready."

Duke looked up slowly, surprised by her promptness. "Uh, I would like the Chicken Alfredo."

"And for you dear?" she beamed at Aira.

"I'd like the shrimp linguini, with bacon." Aira eyed Duke. "As the owner requests." Duke had to keep himself from saying something perverted. She was going to be the death of him, and he loved it. Thy continued their conversation, and Aira began to loosen up, and be herself. Soon their lunch arrived and the smell was wonderful. Aira stuck her face in the aroma of her food and exhaled with excitement. As she went to stick her fork into the pasta the ground shook. She paused to look around her. Her eyes met Duke's and he looked just as puzzled as she did. "I take it earthquakes aren't normal here, right?"

"No…." Duke had a sinking feeling this was another trouble. He began to hope that Nathan or Audrey wasn't about to call him. "Hopefully that won't happen again." He tried to laugh.

"Well, I'm used to earthquakes. No problems here." She swirled her fork in the pasta then took a large bite. Her eyes closed as she expressed her appreciation of the food. "Oh my…this shrimp is crazy good, and you were right to say to add bacon. Fucking delicious." She said as she swirled another large helping of pasta on her fork.

"Told you." He began to eat, still hoping another earthquake wasn't about to happen.

Aira looked up at the water. "This is so nice. Places by the water are so expensive in Long Beach."

"There is so much water here." He laughed. "I actually live in a boat, on the water." He said right before putting food in his mouth.

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Really? That's so cool! Is it like one of those yachts?"

"It's more of a large fishing boat that I inherited."

"Oh my GOD! I really have to see that one day!"

"I'd be glad to take you one day, if you'd like."

"Oh definitely." Aira looked at him then smiled. "You have sauce on your face." She giggled.

Duke reached for his face. "Did I get it?"

She laughed. "Here," she leaned forward and reached for his face. She rubbed her thumb on the corner of his mouth and then brought it to her mouth. "Mm, I'm getting that next time."

Duke struggled to control his breathing and was extremely grateful that the table wasn't glass. He shifted in his seat, trying to rid himself of the partial erection he had just gotten. The ground shook again, stronger thus time. They both gripped the table making sure the whole building wasn't about to fall on them. When it ended, Dukes phone rang. He stifled a sigh, even though he was glad for the distraction from the bombshell in front of him. "Hell…." He was cut off by a shouting Audrey. "Whoa, calm down, what?" he paused to listen. Aira's eyes were boring into him. "Yes, she is here with me…what's happening?" When Duke mentioned Aira she reached for her purse and dug out her phone. "Well how do you know she wants to even use her trouble?"

"If you need my help, I will help." Aira said.

"We will be there in five minutes." Duke said then hung up. He looked up at her with a smile that said 'I'm sorry'. "I'll have them save our food." He got up from the chair at the same time Denise came out. "Good, Denise, wrap these up and put them in the fridge, we have something to do."

"Oh…." Denise said.

Duke and Aira rushed out of the restaurant and to the vehicle. Aira had never felt so confused in her life. At first she was having a great date, then they were running out of the place like a fire had erupted. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but as they raced down the road, she noticed the closer they got to their destination, the asphalt was cracking. Her heart hammered in her chest, were they about to die? Soon she saw police cars and bright lights. There was a crowd of people in the street. Duke came to a halt.

"What the fuck…." He said as he leapt from the car. Everything told Aira to just leave but she said she would help but she had no idea how. She got out of the jeep as well and jogged behind Duke. Nathan saw them and waved them over. Audrey was standing five feet from a little girl who was crying loudly, and looked very angry. "What's happening?" Aira stood next to Duke. The ground around them rumbled, but they could all still stand.

"She wanted a new bike." Nathan said.

"What?" Duke said as he tried to brace himself.

"She is mad because her dad won't buy her new bike. Every time she stomps she causes an earthquake." Nathan explained. The little screeched and began stomping her feet on the ground. Aira was lurched into Duke, who caught her while he tried to keep his own balance.

"What did you need me to do?" Aira asked as she stood straight up after being caught. "I don't know what to do." She panicked.

"Will you sing to her?" Nathan asked.

Aira felt her throat dry. "You want me to sing to her…like what?"

"Anything, please, this is our last resort. Please, I wouldn't ask if it was important." Nathan pleaded. The little girl screamed again.

Aira took a deep breath and walked over towards Audrey and the small girl. The girl looked at her with a teary face. "Hi, sweet heart, what's the matter?" she said as calmly as she could.

"Daddy won't buy me a new bike! He broke my old one!" she went to stomp.

Aira put her arms out to calm her. "No, no, no sweetie." She racked her brain for anything to sing. She landed on something, but to make sure no one else would sleep she had to know her name. "What's your name honey."

The girl stared at her. "Stephanie."

" _Goddess above, queen of the night help Stephanie sleep in your healing light._ " Aira sang softly at first. She was aware of all the eyes on her. " _Restful sleep come to her, relax her body and let her mind be free._ " The little girl had stopped crying and began to rock on her feet. Aira sped towards her to catch her. " _Grant Stephanie calm and peace right now and let her wake in The Gods golden light._ " When she finished the girl laid asleep in her arms.

"I'll take her now." Audrey whispered. Aira gratefully handed the girl to her. She began shaking soon after, riding out her emotions of what just had happened.

 _I can't believe that just worked. It worked, and I just put a little girl to sleep._ She felt guilty and she didn't know why. She hopped to her feet, and began to walk towards Duke's jeep, walking faster with every step. She could feel a panic attack creeping up on her. She whizzed by Nathan and Duke, wanting nothing more than a joint that was in her purse. She practically ripped the door open to the jeep and began rummaging through her purse. Her hands were shaking so badly that she ended up dumping her purse contents on the passenger seat. She grabbed her glitter lighter and a tube that held a perfectly rolled joint. She struggled to open the tube but eventually popped it open. She flicked the lighter and it just refused to light. Dukes hand reached from behind her to grab the lighter. She let him take it from her. She placed the joint in her mouth and waited for him to light it for her. She inhaled deeply.

"Are you alright?" Duke asked her. She gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I just willed a six-year-old to go to sleep. A little girl who can cause _earthquakes_." She said. She inhaled on her joint once again. "A little girl who had no control over what I just did to her." Tears pricked behind her eyes. Duke reached out and brought her in for a tight hug. She didn't fight him.

"I know these is a bit overwhelming. I am sorry they asked you to do this. She will be calmer when she wakes up."

"Hopefully." She said. "I'm good, I'm calm." Duke released his hold on her. She brought the joint to her lips. "There has to be an answer for these troubles. People could die from this. I have never seen anything like this in my life, and I thought my trouble was bad. That girl is gonna have to go to counselling for anger management." Duke laughed at her words. His laugh was infectious and she ended up smiling.

"There's that smile."

She smiled even bigger. "This is some date you brought me out too."

"Yeah, sorry about this."

"It's only fitting I ask you for another one." Aira smirked. Duke looked surprised she even wanted to see him again. "Hopefully without drama?"

"Sure!"

"Dinner, on me, tomorrow?"

Duke raised his eyebrows. "Sure."

"I can find a place, hopefully yelp won't let me down."

"I can pick you up tomorrow."

"Sure. Make sure to dress nice." She said.

"Sure thing." He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Duke smoothed his shirt for the umpteenth time as he walked up to Aira's door. It was a dark green button up he had just bought. We she told him that she wanted to take him to Havre de Paix, he realized she really had meant to dress nice. He stopped in front of her door and adjusted his black blazer and smoothed his new dress jeans. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. She heard her heels suddenly click on the floor. His heart raced as he heard her turn the knob. Why was he so nervous? He had already been on a date with her. She opened the door and he couldn't stop his mouth from dropping open. She wore a long sleeve sheer stretch lace dress that stopped at her knees. Underneath was a dark green bralette and a skin tight mini skirt that looked to barely cover her bottom that was also a dark green. Her hair was French braided on one side and cascaded down her left shoulder in waves. Her makeup was kept light yet beautiful. Her long legs led to emerald green peep-toe pumps. A black furry coat was hanging in her arm as she held a purse that was the same shape as an emerald.

"Hi." She smiled.

Duke snapped his mouth shut then smiled goofily. "You are breathtaking." He felt instantly embarrassed.

She beamed as her shy eyes glided to the ground. "Oh, thank you." She looked back up to look him up and down. "You look amazing too." She bit her lip and it made him want to steal a kiss. He steadied himself with a deep breath.

"Ready?" he managed to say.

This time it felt more natural talking with Aira, and this he felt more inclined to put his hands on her. Of course, very subtly, but just enough. He guided her gently to the elevator, his hand just barely above her bottom. He pressed the button for the ground floor and leaned against the elevator wall. She leaned across the adjacent wall, crossing her legs at the ankle, giving her legs an even longer look. She gave him a smirk, letting him know she knew he was looking. He only smiled back. He quickly wondered where someone got a dress like that? Was it name brand or did it come from a sort of lingerie store. He was certain this woman could wear a potato sack and make it look like the sexiest dress in the world. When the doors opened on the bottom floor, the lobby was insanely crowded. It looked like someone had planned a get together in the last five minutes. A sign in the distance said Haven Wine Tasting and he understood. They barely made it five feet from the door before heads turned toward them. Aira seemed oblivious and struck up a conversation with him. Before walking outside, he helped her slide her coat on. He looked around the room, daring people to stare back at him. _How can they be so rude?_ A small voice inside him told him that he would have been staring just as hard as the rest of them.

He led her to his vehicle and helped her up into the seat. Shutting her door, he took a deep breath and headed to the driver's seat. He plopped into his seat and revved his engine. The radio blared on and he quickly turned it off. He drove off and there was a weird silence between them as he drove to Havre de Paix, French for Haven Cove.

"Um, you can play music if you want." She said in a small voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just can't sing along."

"How about this. I can personally sing for you." He suggested. He turned on the radio and Santeria by Sublime played. "Oh, please tell me you like this song."

"I love Sublime." She laughed.

He began belting the song while danced in the seat next to him. He had to continuously remind himself to drive within the lines of the road. She was so delightfully distracting. She made faces while dancing that made him want to skip dinner and show her the inside of his boat.

Havre de Paix was lit with string lights and had an impressive fountain that pumped water from the ocean itself. Trees were decorated with white string lights and it looked like they were setting a mood before people even went inside. He parked his vehicle and went to open her door but she had already opened it. He stopped awkwardly, loving her strong demeanor. She shut her door and then straightened her coat. She laced her arm around his and he walked with her toward the front of the restaurant. The hostess double took as they walked in.

"Bonjour." The hostess greeted.

"Dawson, for two." Aira said. Duke glanced down at her, surprised she actually booked a table for them ahead of time.

"Ah," the hostess said. "Your table is ready." She grabbed two menus and then smiled again. "This way, please." Duke had always wanted to see the inside of the Havre de Paix but he had never had a reason to enter it before. The hostess put down their menus on a very intimate table with a single wide white candle. They also had a beautiful view of the night water and the light house. He helped her with her coat and put it on the coat hanger that was next to the table. The hostess' mouth dropped at Aira's attire, but instead of a dirty look he was expecting from most women, she looked impressed. Duke helped push in Aira's seat before taking a seat himself. "Uh, your server is Dante, and he will be here shortly to take your drink order."

"Thank you." Aira beamed.

"Where did you get that dress, its stunning." The hostess blurted.

"Oh, I got it in Los Angeles. It was an obscure named place. I bought one in a nude color as well because I loved it so much." Aira laughed.

"I bet that one looks amazing on you too." The hostess blushed fiercely. "Have a nice dinner." She said hurriedly and rushed away.

"Oh, straight girls are cute." Aira laughed. Duke couldn't help but laugh as well.

"This does happen a lot."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Only with women. It's like they have some deep intuition that I like girls, too." Duke was pretty sure men did the same thing, if not more often than she realized. "So," she started. She gave a small smile which highlighted her single dimple on her right cheek. "Do you like duck?" she bit her bottom lip and it turned an innocent question into something subjective.

Duke cleared his throat before answering. "Uh, yes, I do."

"Mind if I order for you?" she smiled like an excited little girl.

"Go right ahead."

"And do you like wine?"

"Yes, I do."

"The I know what We are getting." She said cheerfully. Aira's eyes caught sight of a server beelining to their table.

A man with dark curly hair that was managed with product came up to them, grinning ear to ear. He looked at Aira like she was the only one at the table. "Hello, I am Dante, I will be your server for the evening. What can I get for you." He asked Aira.

"Um," Her smile faltered for only a second. Duke could tell that she didn't like the center of all of his attention placed on her. "Do you carry Gewurztraminer?"

"Yes, we do." Dante said. He was smirking so much, Duke was sure it had to be uncomfortable.

"Great, we would like a bottle for the table, and," she paused, eyes scrolling the menu. "We would like the Crostini aux Radis aux Herbes." Aira said, her French flawless. Duke was surprised by how well she pronounced the words. "And the Tapenade d'Olives Vertes. For dinner we would like the Duck à l'Orange."

"Love a woman who knows what she wants." Aira looked up at him with a small frown.

"Oh, thanks…," she said barely above a whisper.

"I will be back with your drinks." He left and the air lightened.

"Oh, so he did see that I was here. I was starting to think I was invisible." Duke said, causing Aira to laugh.

"I wonder why he was like practically grilling me." Aira scoffed.

Duke was still amazed at her obliviousness to how hard the waiter was flirting with her. "Well, I am more interested in how well you spoke in French. Was that something you took in high school."

Aira chuckled. "I actually took AP Spanish in school. Easy A." she laughed. "No, I learned French and Italian in a private lesson my mother arranged for my classical voice training. French and Italian are the main languages for opera."

"Jack of all trades."

"No room to breathe more like it, and to be honest, I only know how to pronounce French words, I know very little actually. So, it's all just ornamental. Italian was easy." Aira went to continue, but Dante appeared, placing an empty wine glass in front of her.

"Your wine has arrived." He winked at her.

"Merci." She said curtly. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Duke stared at her as she began looking at the menu aimlessly. He filled their glasses and set down a tray of Radish Crostini's on the table.

"Anything else I can get you?" he had reached out and gentle stroked her arm. She practically jolted away from him as she looked up to give him a look.

"No thank you, we are fine." She said as she took her glass of wine and took a long drink. Dante left after he realized she was not interested in having a long conversation with him. "So, more about you. It's been all about me."

"Well you're interesting." Duke winked, and he watched her lips part as she went to bite her bottom lip.

"I'm pretty sure you are interesting too, Duke." She said. She reached for her glass and sipped. "Do you have a trouble?" Duke felt frozen. She read his expression and placed her glass down. "Oh, I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I am so new to this, I should have realized…."

"No, no, it's okay." He grabbed his glass like it was his lifeline. "I am troubled." He started. "I have the unfortunate ability to end a person's trouble if I kill them. The whole family would be saved but I'd have to take a life." Her hand caressed his empty hand instantly. His eyes looked up to her amber eyes, they weren't sad like he thought they would be. That's how everyone would normally react. No, she seemed embarrassed to an extent.

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked. This must be hard for you?" said babbled quickly.

"Its fine, I don't have to go around killing people, and that was my decision. Others would have it another way, but I am not a murderer."

"Sounds like you need new people. You seem too sweet to hurt anyone."

"I wish that were the main thing of the curse." He scoffed, finally using his lifeline, gulping the wine down. She picked well, it was delicious. He also had no idea why he was going further into his trouble. "If the blood of a troubled person touches me, my eyes turn silver and totally hulk out."

"Fuck…." She said, and it was enough to make him smirk. "Does it hurt?"

"No, quite the opposite." He had no idea why he said that. "It feels amazing. A rush…."

Aira gripped his hands tightly. His eyes caught with hers. "Maybe one day you can learn to deal with that with like something you like." Aira chuckled. "Okay, that was silly, but you know what I mean."

"I think I get the gist." He chuckled as well. She released his hands to grab an appetizer and smiled.

"You have to try this! I haven't had it here but I absolutely love this." She said. "And I actually hate radishes." She guided it to his mouth and he willing opened.

He was surprised at how good it actually was. "This is good." He smiled. "And I hate radishes." He smirked, and she returned the smile.

The appetizer was the ice breaker they needed to start a new conversation. A conversation riddled with heavy flirting and uninterrupted eye contact. They were leaned across the table, deep in conversation when Dante showed up with their food. They separated quickly, like they were teenagers caught doing something they weren't supposed to be doing. Aira excused herself from the table after Dante set the plates down. As Duke went to watch Aira walk away, he noticed their server doing so as well as he followed close behind her, pretending to grab her ass as she made her way towards the bathroom. Duke creased his brow at his blatant disrespect. He stared so hard at him that Dante eventually locked eyes with him, then blushed vibrantly as he turned to vanish into the kitchens. _Rude…. You don't have to stare so hard,_ but when he saw she was coming back, he could see why the server was so awestruck, she was gorgeous, and even walked seductively.

She took her seat and quickly apologized for leaving. She said she was so into their conversation she forgot she needed to go. Aira cut a piece of her meal and moaned her approval of the meal. Duke shifted in his seat, she was like a walking sex ad. She brought her fork to him and offered her duck to him. He nodded in agreement with the taste, but that's not what he could focus on. Out of all the things he could look at on her, he was drawn to her mouth, and every word that came out of it. She was genuinely interesting and had already done so much and she was only twenty-eight. He remembered when he was twenty-eight and he was nowhere as put together as Aira. Even now, at thirty-nine, he didn't think he was put together.

Even with the generational gap between them, they connected. She turned out to be an old soul, who knew more about his era than he did, hell, she knew about his parent's era. She said it was her love of music that made her dig into history. When the check arrived, she snatched the booklet quickly, cutting him off.

"Fast draw, ma'am." Duke laughed.

"Looking at the girl who ran three miles in fifteen minutes. Never did that again, mind you, but it happened." She laughed. She slipped a black card into the card slot and placed the check down. "So," she laced her fingers together and shimmied her shoulders, drawing attention to her deep collar bones. "Do the docks stay open late?" she looked like an excited little girl. "Cuz they close them at night where I am from and I would love it if we could swing by if we could."

"The docks don't have a closing time actually, and I would love to take you there." He was happy for an excuse to prolong the date. Dante came back with the booklet with her receipt. When she opened it, she instantly frowned? "What's wrong."

"Uh, he put a sticky note in here…with his number…." She said as she took her card out and grabbed the pen. She flipped the note over and wrote in cursive. She brought the note to her lips and kissed it. Duke looked curiously at her. "Well, it has to look authentic. I almost don't even want to leave a tip." She pulled out a twenty and a ten and stuck it under the note.

Duke looked over to see what she had written. She had written his name in cursive, and underneath was an elaborate 'NO' then her signature written elegantly underneath, with the A looking like a giant star. He snorted out a laugh, amazed at her savagery. "That is awesome."

"Alcohol does things to me." She laughed. "I don't drink normally.

He helped her put on her coat and walked with her to the door with her. As they approached the door, he looked back in time to see Dante reading the note. He was also opening the door for Aira as Dante looked up to watch her exit the building. He wanted so badly to flip the man off but he had better things to be doing. The night air was warmer than when they arrived and she was already wiggling out of the coat he had just helped her put on, but he wasn't about to complain.

Aira folded her coat on her lap as Duke drove towards the water. Despite the awkward server, this date was a far superior one to the previous. He flicked on the radio and Mi Gente by J. Balvin and Willy William came on. She squealed next to him.

"You've heard this?" he smiled, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Por supuesto tonto!" She smiled at him, eyes piercing his.

He felt the butterflies in his stomach before he knew what was causing them. He had forgotten so quickly she was bilingual. "Uh, what's the song about?"

"You mean is it safe for me to sing.' She laughed. Her mouth moved quickly with the words and she shrugged her shoulders. "Um, if you don't mind feeling like you need to dance and possibly being aroused without knowing why, then yes its _safe-ish_."

"Then sing your heart out." He said, but he had no idea what would actually happen. He saw what happened to the little girl, but it was hard to tell if it wasn't the girl being forced to sleep or that she wanted to sleep off the day. It seemed too natural to tell if it was Aira caused it. He was switching lanes when he felt his pants slightly tighten, and his heart rate picked up like he had been just dancing. He dared a peek at Aira, and she looked like a gyrating Goddess in his car. It was like the air was made of pheromones. He rolled the window down, trying to cool his too hot face. He had never felt so grateful for a song to end.

"That was great! I haven't sung like that in a while." She stopped to look at him. "Are you alright?" she seemed concerned.

"Uh, just a bit breathless."

"Oh, my…. I am so sorry. I have no idea how it feels. I'm just so into the moment…."

"I'm fine, Aira. Just surprised. And that now that it's over, it feels like it was a haze, like I was on something. No, that's not right. It was like everything you did was true. Like your words were my thoughts? I'm babbling…."

"No, its fine. No one's said what it felt like before." Her eyes trailed over to the scenery and all Duke had was one thought in his brain, he wanted to fuck her. "Look at all the big ships! Wow!" she clicked off her seatbelt as he entered the parking lot to twist to look around. "There's a full moon tonight and there's clouds." He couldn't see her face but he was pretty sure she was pouting. They opened their doors and stretched as soon as they were out. "Smell that brine! I love it!"

Duke went around to see her figure walking towards the pier. He groaned silently to himself as he walked behind her, not trying to catch up. He could remember her words even if he didn't understand Spanish. He knew what he was feeling was something nudged from within, so he followed at a safe distance, but she ended up stopping under a bright light that illuminated the dock. The angle she was standing in was exaggerating her curves. She was talking, but he wasn't really paying attention. All he saw was her full lips move, he saw as she bit her bottom lip out of nerves, but god was it sexy. He watched her as her hand brushed something off her large breasts and watched as it trailed down her body. He stepped closer, licking his bottom lip. He saw the look in her face change, and she bit her bottom lip as she bumped against the light post, realizing what was going on.

"Just tell me," she paused to take a shaky breath as Duke stepped close enough to press his body against hers. "It's not because of my singing…." Her chest rose, pressing her breasts against him.

"I already wanted to do this." He said low, right before his mouth planted on hers.

His arm wrapped around her waist tightly. She let a small moan out into his mouth, and he responded by running his other hand on her thigh before he grabbed her ass. The dress lifted up as he pulled her leg up. He pressed into her, loving the taste of her lips. It was like he had never kissed before. Her hands creeped up his neck before her slender fingers gripped, gentle at first, then harder as she pressed her waist into him. Her other hand skated up his shirt and she grazed her nails on his stomach. Her finger trailed lower and lower, then stayed at the brim of his jeans, driving him mad. When she finally began to venture into his pants, someone laid on their horn and then gave a cat call. The two broke apart like two teenagers caught in the act. He felt like his heart was hammering in his chest. She looked just as frazzled as she fixed her skirt and dress. He caught the sight of her lacy blue G-string and it made him want to return to what they were doing.

She gave him a look like she was hungry. "I think I should go back to my room." He could have cried.

He scanned the parking lot for the asshole who had interrupted them. He started the jeep as he adjusted his erection into his waistband. She sat with her legs crossed at the knee and he was wondering if she was in as much discomfort he was in. When he got to her hotel she leaned across and kissed him hard like she was never going to be able to do it again. She gently bit his lip as she went to exit the car and he stared after her breathless, like she just stole his soul, and he loved it. It wasn't until he got all the way back, he realized she left her coat. Her perfume wafted from it and he smirked. His phone buzzed and he saw Aira had texted him.

'I had fun tonight. Left my coat, guess you have to give it back now.' She wrote. _She's flirting._

'Guess I do.' He couldn't think of what else to say without bringing up how much he could touch her again.

'Next time no distractions, and you can show me your place.'

Duke completely forgot about how close they were to his ship and they could have gone back there. He felt like punching himself for missing an opportunity. "Next time." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

The next time Aira could see Duke, was six days later. They had been texting or calling the entire time, but Dave and Vince kept finding new information about her family. She was starting to suspect they were dragging out information to annoy her. Every day they were finding information that happened to continue from the information they had previous, and when Aira finally had downtime, Duke was busy with the Grey Gull. Every time they spoke she remembered how his lips felt on hers, and how firm his hands were on her. She managed to rent a fully loaded Rinker 26QX. The boat had to be worth at least two hundred thousand dollars. She also rented some fishing gear, so when Duke agreed to spend the day out on the water with her, she was ecstatic. She piled her long sisterlocks on top of her head and then slid her glasses on her face. She hated her contacts when she was doing anything with water. She adjusted her cheetah printed monokini. The browns blended into her natural skin tone, making it look like she got a detailed paint job on her skin. She checked her phone again and hissed at the time. There was no time to change her bathing suit. She hoped the song she sung earlier that morning actually stuck. It said was going to be seventy-five degrees all week, so to ensure it was actually going to stick, she wrote a song to make it like a California day. She even threw in a lyric to make the fish plentiful. She was hoping to cook her infamous fish stew. She wiggled into a black loose crocheted bathing suit cover and slipped on her sandals. She grabbed a military duffel bag that was full with towels and extra clothes and her silicone rig and of course weed. Grabbing her rolling cooler full of alcohol, she grabbed her car keys and headed for the door.

The dock her rental was at was also the dock near Duke's ship. The people in the front of the hotel today were fanning themselves profusely as they came in from outside. The heat rushed to her cheeks as the sudden guilt of what she had done played over her head. She had just wanted to have good weather for a boat ride. The workers waved at her as she neared them to head out. She was aware the two young men were smitten with her, just by the way they never made eye contact with her. She dug her cell from her duffels pocket and texted Duke that she was just leaving her hotel. She packed the trunk and then sped off. Her glasses were already tinted from the brief time she was outside. Her vehicle said the temperature was ninety-eight degrees. "Whoops." She whispered as she turned up the volume to a song she wished she could sing out loud. She had become very good at lip-syncing. She knew she needed to listen to music she didn't really understand, but she couldn't stand listening to French music anymore. She never enjoyed learning it in the first place. The music helped her from not thinking about what she was going to once she saw Duke again. Thinking about it gave her butterflies. He had the prettiest eyes and softest smile and that lured her in like a moth to the flame.

She parked her mini in the only open spot. The weather was nice, so the locals were taking advantage of the water. Seeing this made her feel less guilty. As she gathered her things, she didn't see the stares she got as she as she tread up the dock towards the white Rinker with a black cover. She was there the night before to drop off her fishing rods she rented and a cooler for the fish they caught, if any. She hooked up her things before she decided to head to the dock number his ship was located at. She pulled off her cover then heard a splash near her. She spun around, making her locs fall down out of the top bun. A group of men were trying to fish a teenage boy out of the water. She climbed up quickly and rushed over.

"Is he okay? Can he swim?" she asked quickly.

"No!" The man next to her shouted.

"Can any of you swim?" she asked, curious why they were just standing there. Everyone glanced around them. She rolled her eyes before diving into the water. The kid had just sunk and speed was of the importance. She thanked the heavens for every summer she went surfing. The boy flailed as he tried to swim upward. _I honestly thought swimming was a natural instinct._ She thought as she grabbed his arm and yanked him upward. They broke free of the surface and the men helped pull him up. She scaled the later and pushed them out of the way because she was pretty sure they didn't know CPR. She did two rounds before he sputtered water. "Hey! Are you alright?" Aira asked, smiling at him. His blue eyes finally focused on her.

"Dreams do come true." He smiled weakly.

"What?" Aira looked up confused.

A woman stomped up to them. "He fell off trying to rubberneck!" she barked at the men. They all scattered like roaches. The woman looked to be in her fifties with faded red hair. Aira bet she was a looker back in her prime. _You're here for Duke, Aira._ She thought as she eyed the woman. She could be Susan Sarandon's sister. "I'm sorry my grandson here is a pervert, but I am grateful you saved his hormone riddled ass!" she pointed her anger at the kid. He scampered up and ran. Aira stood up, wringing her hair out. She caught the woman's gaze for a moment. _Total lesbian._ She smirked. "But, I can see the fuss."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled.

"You're not from around here." She said.

"You don't sound like you're from around here either. Southern maybe." Aira flirted.

"My oh my, I thought I lost that accent years ago." She said letting some more of her accent out.

"Be a shame if you did." She laughed. "I'm Aira, just came to town. Visiting from California."

"Are you meeting someone Aira from California."

Aira had to mentally remember she was here for a whole other delicious reason. "I'm here to meet Duke Crocker."

"Ha, Duke." She pointed behind Aira. "That piece of rust over there. You can do better than that, hun." She laughed.

"When I figure that out I'll be sure to find you." Aira said as she went to turn. She heard the woman chuckle behind her as she walked away. Aira felt like her gaydar was always at high alert.

She indeed found the piece of rust the woman was talking about. She found it cute though, and with the right amount of care, it could be glorious. She walked down the ramp onto the deck and saw him first. He was sitting down in a pull-out chair trying to fix his line on his fishing rod. She felt awkward suddenly, not knowing what to do with her hands. She ended up just draping them on her sides.

"Need help?" She asked.

Dukes head shot up from his task. Sweat was heavy on his brow. She could see his eyes trail over her, like he had never seen a bathing suit quite just like that before. "Amazing…I mean, yeah." His cheeks flushed a bit and she couldn't help but smirk. She was just happy he seemed to like what he saw. "Hot today." He said looking up to the sky.

"Yeah, sorry about that…." She confessed.

He looked back at her. "You did this?" He pointed to the sky, a sheepish grin appearing on his face.

"I just wanted it to be a great sunny day for boating and fishing. I guess it was my interpretation. Now I know more." Aira said knotting her fingers together, embarrassed. "But yay, for good weather and good fishing?" she gave a smile then nervously bit her bottom lip. She walked towards him, he began to stand as she walked to him. She let her eyes scan the length of him. _Yum…._ She reached for the fishing rod and began to search it over. "Ah, I see what the problem is. My daddy…father, has the same issue, and I was the only one who could figure out how to fix it." She quickly explained what the issue was then went to test out the fixed rod. She heard a low groan and she turned to look back at him. _He wasn't expecting a thong bathing suit I bet._ "Hm?" she raised her eyebrows, not hiding a smirk.

"Nothing. Heat…its hot." He crossed his arms, knowing full well he was fooling no one.

Aira continued what she was doing. She twisted her upper body back then whipped forward, casting out the lure as far as she could. She heard an astonished bellow from Duke. She looked back at him. "What?" she couldn't help but grin with him.

"I think I just learned how to cast for the first time!" Duke came up behind her, giving her chills.

"It's all about flexibility." She said as she went to look up into his eyes. She rethought what she had said, and felt heat hit her cheeks. _He is gonna think all I want to do is fuck him!_ Her heart raced until she felt his lips on hers. In her panic, he had decided to kiss her.

"Duke!" a voice yelled.

Aira broke away from him, heart barely contained in her chest. Watching Duke hang his head back and give a frustrated moan was enough to make her laugh and to stop worrying about how to act. "What!" he shouted. He turned around. "Rex, what do you want?"

Aira thought voice sounded familiar. "Did you see the sexy tatted chick in the cheetah," Aira peered around Duke to see the boy she had saved. In that same moment, Rex now saw her and his face turned cherry red. "Oh…." Aira started laughing, compliments made her uncomfortable, so laughter diffused it for her.

"Yes, Rex, I have seen the sexy tatted chick in the cheetah bathing suit." Duke said sarcastically. "Bye Rex." Rex turned and ran down the dock.

"That's the kid I saved." Aira said after she stopped laughing.

"His whole family sink like rocks, so I can at least tell you, they didn't lie to you."

"Well, that's good." Aira replied. "Ready to go now that you know your rod works?" She reeled in the fishing rod and handed it to him.

Duke followed close behind Aira. Enjoying every soft bounce of her butt. It was like the bathing suit was made to fit her exact curve. He thanked whoever made them suit. He glanced up every now and then, making sure he wasn't about to hit a pole or walk off in to the water. He saw the Rinker and knew it was Aira's. There was a cooler and towels, and what looked like a wake board. He placed his things into the storage compartments and turned to see her putting her long hair into a low ponytail and then place a floating sports chain on her glasses, that were now lightening under the canopy of the boat.

"Are those prescription?" he asked.

"Yup, blind. I almost always wear contacts, but when I do water sports of any kind, its glasses. She pressed a button and Happy Anniversary by Little River Band came on. "You ready?" she smiled.

He took a seat and grinned. _This is gonna be a great day._ The boat roared to life, and as it idled she untied them from the dock. She sat back down and took off, faster than he was expecting. He was impressed with her confidence on her driving. Everyone was out on the water and she managed to weave around the mess of jet-skis, and boats, and windsurfers. Soon they were further out than most of the other people, towards a spot he never thought to travel in. The music changed to Stir Fry by Migos. _Her music is very, very diverse._ She slowed the boat before turning it off. She stood up, immediately bouncing to the beat. She opened a cooler that she had brought and waved a Coors light. "Yes, please." She tossed it with precision and he caught it with his right hand. "What made you go this direction? The current is usually crazy over here so fish don't tend to be over here."

"I have a hunch." She winked at him and he realized as great of a day it would be with her, it was going to be very hard to act a gentleman when she did things like flirt and breathe. "Do you want to cast out a line or do ya want me to do it for ya?" she chided, and he was pretty sure she was flirting once again.

"I would love to see you do it for me, but that would be lazy of me." He cracked his beer open and took a long swing. He watched her grab a bottle of flavored water. She was like watching a pre-football game advertisement. He hated flavored water, but he would buy a whole case from her. She went into a compartment in boat and pulled out a camo printed case. She opened the case to reveal a rather expensive looking bong setup. "Whoa, what…."

"Oh, I brought my e-nail, just in case you want to dab, I also brought joints, and edibles." She beamed. "Great dispensary in town, too."

He smiled. She was like a breath of fresh air. "I'll take a joint then."

"Infused or normal."

"What?" He laughed.

She pulled out a tube and presented it to him. "This baby is one point five grams of Alaskan Thunderfuck. It has swirl of dab oil and is dusted with keif. Enjoy." She said mysteriously with a large grin.

"Didn't understand any of that." He said as he grabbed it anyways. He took her lighter and lit the tied end. He had only taken three puffs before he yanked the joint back like it was poisonous. "Dear God! What the…." He was racked with another round of coughing. Somewhere in his gasps for a breath and sipping his beer like it was nectar of the Gods, she had taken the joint and began puffing it herself. She French inhaled the thick white smoke like a pro.

"You alright, big guy?" she giggled causing her to cough as well. "Thought I was about to lose you."

"I was NOT prepared for that at all!" he laughed. "But I am now, and already high." He felt amazing.

"Do you want it back?"

"Yeah, give it here." He had no idea what he was saying. He had nearly died the first time and he was willingly taking it back. He leaned back into a seat, and just watched her as he slow smoked the joint. She bounced to the beat to the songs. Even when she looked at him in passing eye contact he didn't sway his gaze. The high was giving him an unreasonable amount of confidence. She would bite her lip and tear her gaze from him. At one point she got their fishing poles set up. _Still very impressed with that cast, and that ass._ He laughed out loud to his own thought.

"What's so funny?" she smiled. "You look so high right now, I may have been over excited, but you finished it. I bet your hungry." She wiggled her way to her cooler. "Okay, I got hot and cold things. Which one or both?"

"Surprise me." He said, looking as she was bent over. She got up and turned to him with a large Cuban sandwich and something friend he couldn't recognize. She also handed him another beer. He picked the sandwich up, not realizing how hungry he had gotten. One bite and audibly moaned. He looked up at her and she was already smirking.

"Good?"

"Best Cuban sandwich I have ever had. Are you a Goddess of Food?" he said and wanted to stab himself instantly after.

"Mi abuelo made the best sandwiches. I learned from him before he passed away. Plus, my mother constantly told me, 'If you're gonna be fat, you might as well learn to cook.'. So, I learned."

He stopped before his next bite to look at her. "She said that to you?" _What person says that to anyone._

"In her defense I was fat."

"No one deserves to hear that, and I doubt you ever deserved to her that." He said, suddenly not feeling very festive. He grabbed a mystery fried thing off his plate and realized quickly it was fried mac 'n' cheese. "Oh my god, does everything you have taste this freaking delicious?"

"Well, I'd like to say everything I brought tastes delicious but that's up for a matter of opinion." Aira said. He looked up from his plate just in time to see a devious look on her face. _God help me not attack this woman._

The day progressed and his restraint loosened and every now and then he would brush his hand across her soft skin. He even took advantage of when she was reeling in fish. Constantly seeing if she needed assistance when she obviously had control of her rod. Her stance was solid and he could feel her muscles were strong and not superficial. She had brought a giant cooler to keep the fish inside, and by the time they were tired of just reeling them in, they had filled the entire cooler. She poured a bag of ice over the top fish and then gave a stretch. With her muscles tensed she looked like one of those Greek statues brought to life.

"I'm gonna make you so fish stew." Aira announced after her stretch. She grabbed a flavored sparkling water and drank deeply. "Gonna have to do something with these giant ass fish." She laughed.

"Anything you don't use I can use in my restaurant." He looked her over again for the millionth time. A Latin song came on and he had no idea what they were saying but she was swaying her hips perfectly to the rhythm.

"This is how ya Cuban salsa." She said as she came towards him. She took his hands. "Abuelito," she giggled. "Abuelito was a little man, but he said Cuban dance was the key to anyone's heart." She looked up at him. "You're good at this, hips are flexible." She said, and he got he pressed her closer. She let out a surprised 'Oh' before he kissed her, and the 'Oh' turned into a moan. God, he had been dying to kiss her, but never could find the right moment. When they pulled back for a breath she put her face in his chest and he felt her nibble just for a second. "Someone seems a little excited."

He then realized he had been pressing his erection hard against her for God knows how long, the whole time possibly. He felt his cheeks become hot but all he did was back away. "Well I guess it's time for a swim then." He was internally panicking. The Duke that he knew himself to be was acting like he had never seen a woman before. He had no game here, he was in foreign territory. He was already leaping into the water before he knew it. When he broke the surface, Aira was cannonballing in after him with a loud yelp. She landed near him, splashing him. She stayed under for a while then broke the surface slowly in front of him with a large smile. "Had to least get in the water once."

"Uh huh." She said, clearly not buying his bullshit line. She was looking at him like she was waiting for something. "Well, we have to head back soon if we want to make it back before the sun goes down.

As Duke helped put things up, he felt like he had missed a giant opportunity. She offered him a dab before they left and he took it, just as long it made him feel less moronic. She hadn't taken one herself, but he did see her eat an edible before heading back to the dock. They tied the boat up and locked up most of the things she would be coming back for later. The main thing was her personal bag and the giant fish cooler. They heaved it together back to his ship where they had to come up with a plan on how not to drop the cooler on the way down into his living quarters. By the end of carefully easing it down, with Duke as the happiest anchor, they made it down. They stood there for a moment just catching their breaths. "Well, this is where I live." He said with a grin.

He watched her look around with a smile of wonder. "It's really cool in here." He noticed she was shivering. Her arms were covered in tiny bumps which led him to her chest, and yes, he was correct in thinking her nipples were hard. He dragged his eyes to her face and she was already looking at him. "Do you need a towel, you seem a little wet, cold…from swimming." He added panicking.

"Yeah, the sun set faster than I thought and went straight back to Maine temperature night time." She said. Now he was wondering if she was intentionally ignoring how awfully obvious he was being or if she was just fed up with his shit. He gave a half-hearted smile then turned to get her a towel. _Get your shit together, Duke! You are blowing this chance with an actually interesting woman, and highly attractive!_ He scolded himself. He grabbed a towel from his bathroom then headed back into the other. He was pumping himself up to be the man he was born to be, but all that went out the window when he turned the corner to see Aira standing there stark naked, bathing suit by her feet. He soaked her in like he was seeing a naked woman for the first time. His mouth slightly slackened, still reeling on how his luck flipped around. "I guess I was wetter than I thought." She bit her lip and he dropped the towel and dashed to her.

He grabbed her face rough as he went down to kiss her. Her hands were already yanking at his trunks. His hands traveled down her body, he only stopped briefly to grip her butt, slightly lifting her from the ground. Aira moaned and stopped hassling with his trunks to wrap her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and took her to the bed. This time, lying down, she was able to get his trunks to move. He reached blindly to his night stand, fishing around for a condom. His free hand dipped between her thighs. She gave a high-pitched squeal that was followed by her mumbling Spanish under her breath. He pressed his fingers deeper inside her and it only made him want to find the condoms he knew was in the drawer. Her body writhed under him as she nibbled his neck and gripped at his hair. He found the condom as her orgasm sprayed his hand. _She squirts._ He tore the condom wrapper with his teeth and placed it on as quickly as possible. He slipped into her than slowed down, realizing if he was over confident he was going to fall flat. He was beginning to wonder if she had ever had sex with a man, she was tighter than he was prepared for. She inhaled sharply when he entered her, moaning in Spanish. In a sudden move, he fully sheathed himself and she pulled on his hair, giving him chills. He began slowly then built he speed. Her Spanish became more frequent and he so desperately wanted to know what she was saying as she threw his name around. Her back arched as she succumbed to an orgasm. The feel of her spasming around him made his eyes roll back. Next, he knew, she skillfully rolled them around so he was on his back. He could see all of her, and all of her was straddling him. Her eyes looked down him and he could practically see the lust they held. She began grinding her hips, and then he audibly moaned. His hands found her waist and gripped hard as he made sure she was getting his full length by arching his back. She cursed in Spanish as she lost her momentum due to his actions. She began rotating her hips again, pinned down by his hands. She scratched at his chest as another orgasm ripped through her body. She pulled at her own hair, while her face was if nothing but a picture of pure ecstasy. He flipped her back on her back. She let out a laugh before he swooped in onto her. He grabbed one leg and he pushed, not expecting it to go farther than her head. She moaned 'Si' into his ear and he felt like a machine, thrusting harder than before. He brought her other leg up. Her voice gained in volume and speed with each stroke that made the bed rock and slam into the wall. When she came, he couldn't hold back anymore and came along with her. She pulled him in close, tangling her fingers into his hair even more and leaving love bites on his collar bone.

Duke laid next to her, panting, he couldn't believe they were at it for two hours and he had almost lost his cool with on top many times over. She was on him, kissing his chest and raking her fingers through his hair. He felt his dick respond to her touch and was fighting for control.

"Sorry if I came on too strong." She said after a few minutes, still messing with his hair.

Duke laughed. "I was drowning, you saved me from myself."

"How so." She nibbled on his ear. Goosebumps spread and he knew she could see them.

"I can't read you, and I was so concerned on whether you would give me a shot or not that I was over reading obvious clues."

"Is it cuz you have a penis?" Aira giggled.

"Yes actually." Duke laughed.

"I have had sex with one other man. I was nineteen when he deflowered me, but I will say, he did not share the girth, or length you have." Aira practically purred in his ear as she traced her fingers on his lower stomach. He could feel himself starting to get hard again. _Is she doing this on purpose?_ "We should take a shower." She went to move over him but stopped, straddled over him, pressing his fast-growing erection into him. He went for her mouth as she pressed herself hard against his shaft. He pressed up on his elbows, deepening the kiss. She moved like she was about to slide on top of him but then hopped off towards his bathroom.

"What…." Duke said as he watched her grin off toward the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and he scrambled out of the bed. She was laughing in the shower by the time he was in there. "So wrong."

"Did I do something?" she raised an eyebrow. "I'm just tryna take a shower."

He stepped in with her, then got close to her, pressing up against her. "I'd say you did something." He whispered to her. Aira grabbed him firmly and he gasped. He stumbled a few steps back and she was quickly on her knees in front of him. He'd like to say he stood there like an oak as she deep-throated so far, his dick had to be in a different dimension but sadly no, he had nearly fell over and if it wasn't for the bar that was there for support he would have fallen, his toes curled up like small wood shavings, and to top it all off was how loudly he groaned when he had climaxed, like his soul had been claimed. _I need to put seats in here. Sucks like a goddamn vacuum._ He moaned out loud again as he received shudders from the orgasm. "I wasn't expecting that for some reason."

"You turn me on." She said plainly. "Did I cross a line?"

"Oh, no, you can do that whenever. Most don't go for oral so quick."

"I believe oral is the best way to judge someone right before you have sex. Plus, it's just so much fun."

 _Is she an angel?_ He thought, as she reached up and put her arms around him. She nuzzled his ear and he got a chill down his spine. It was like she had a string to his dick and it answered when she called. He knew they would eventually take a shower but at that moment he turned her around and pressed her against the shower wall. He spread her legs open knees then entered her, sighing in unison. He closed his eyes as one hand gripped the hand rail and the other gripped her hips. She came with force, legs trembling. He decided this would be a good stopping spot, for her, not for him, besides she said she was going to cook.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Aira awoke with a warm sensation down below. "Mm." she moaned as she opened her eyes. It was Duke. The sun wasn't even out yet and he was already putting in work. She moved her hands down to encompass his soft hair. She was happy she finally got a clue yesterday that he was interested in her. _Well, a two make out sessions and a boner is high inclination, Ai._ Her thoughts were cut off when he slid a finger deep inside while still swirling his tongue. "Ay, Dios mio, Duke." She panted. He very skillful with his hands and mouth and she hadn't been prepared for that. Every time she went to move her legs, his free arm had her pinned down. She growled through her teeth as she came. She gasped for a good breath when he finally stopped tormenting her. He came back up to the surface and smiled.

"I see what you mean about oral." Duke whispered.

"What time is it, I don't see the sun." she covered her mouth as she yawned.

"I woke up to go eat that bomb fish stew."

"So, what did you do before me." She laughed.

It took him a minute to realize she had made a joke then laughed when he connected the dots. "You got jokes." He laughed. "No, but seriously, I want that on my menu. I will pay you to teach my cooks that recipe. And the slight toasted garlic sourdough bread. I swear that wasn't going to work with it but it did."

"I'll show them for free, Duke."

"Thank you." He kissed her. It was a tender kiss, one that he didn't know he was going to give. "Well I headed back around two fifteen in the morning and then I saw you sprawled out and I couldn't see any other option than to get wet."

She scratched her nails on the back of his head. "So, you like the way I come?" Aira felt her heart racing.

"I like the way you do everything." Duke kissed her hard before Aira said anything else. She was glad because he made all the nonsense in her head vanish. Her self-doubts, and worries. He made her feel confident and no other person before him had done that for her and scared her and thrilled her at the same time. After they made love for the umpteenth time that night, now day, she fell asleep, exhausted. Soon sunlight warmed her face and she yawned and stretched. She felt his body up against hers and she immediately wanted to take advantage of him like he did her in the middle of the night but then she felt the urge to go to the bathroom and groaned. She crawled over him and headed to his bathroom. She dug through her bag and grabbed her tooth brush. When she had packed it, she was hoping to God spending the night was an option, and it sure was. She brushed her teeth then sat on the toilet trying to think of the first thing she wanted to do to him when she got back under the sheets. Her dreams sizzled to ashes when she saw that she had just started her period. She wiped again just to make sure and she nearly screamed in frustration. _Now? Now? How am I going to tell him I can't have sex after fucking all night! And his trouble, can he smell blood? Will he know?_ She panicked, instantly wishing she brought her whole bag in with her. _He was asleep when I woke up, I am sure he is still asleep._ She got up and washed her hands. When she opened the door, Duke was sitting on the edge of the bed, hair disheveled from sleep. The worst part of it was that he was looking at her like she was breakfast. He hadn't even bothered to drape anything over himself, like he was showing her what she could have this morning. The small smirk on his face sat where it always did, how did he pull off that look that just turned her on? "Good morning, beautiful." _Ugh, like he wasn't turning me on enough already!_ She thought

"Morning." She bit her lip out of nerves as she looked him over.

"You look like you might be a little cold." He flirted.

"Just might be." _What am I doing?_ She found herself walking to him. She watched him watch her and it made her feel like a giant. He put his hands on her butt and squeezed. She shivered as he kissed her stomach. "Wait, I kinda have an issue." She felt him pause then dragged his scruff across her belly to look up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Embarrassing." Aira mumbled, making him laugh. "I kinda started my period."

"That's the issue? Not an issue with me."

Aira bit her lip. "Even with your trouble." He stiffened around her. "I'm sorry." She stepped backwards. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

He stood up quickly. "No, no, no. I just, forgot about the troubles and that we were troubled. It was nice."

"Have you ever had sex like that before with your trouble?" she asked. "Or never had that come up? Or happen on accident?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I, uh, never thought about it quite like this, but I definitely wouldn't want to hurt you."

"You can't control yourself just a little bit?" she felt like she was being desperate. Duke grabbed her by her waistline and she hoped for him to go for the 'raw dog' option. She just remembered how he felt in the shower the night before and it had her nearly chomping at the bit.

Duke turned them around before dipping to kiss her. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _Well, I know what I am doing, but I could seriously hurt her… or kill her._ He pulled his kiss back and rested on his palms above her on the bed. Panting he looked deep in her amber eyes. "I would get blood on me regardless of a condom or not, right?"

"I…I don't know, I've never really tested that theory out." She said sarcastically, laughing. He kissed her again, pushing her up further on the bed. _You're going to kill her._ His voice repeated in his head. Aira clasped her hands on his face and pulled him back so she could see into his eyes. "I trust you."

He entered her slowly, watching as her eyes began to roll back. The sound she made when he was fully inside her was magic. She squirmed and tried to free up space but he knew he wouldn't move. As he went to move back he felt the power surge in him and he looked into her eyes with panic. Did he just make a huge mistake? As he pulled out even further, a spike of intense pleasure went through him. He gripped the sheets around her head and shook as he tried to come down from what felt like an orgasm. He screwed his eyes shut as he slowly tried to save himself from hurting her, but the more he moved out the more it felt too good and with the pleasure came the euphoric power of invincibility next to it. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was panting hard, but she wasn't scared, she looked thrilled. She bit her lip once more this time following it with a lick from her tongue. His eyes scanned her body, her hard nipples, and her goosebumps. _She_ is _excited._ "It's a good thing you're flexible." He said threw gritted teeth. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulder. He tried to restrain himself, but with every stroke inside her it was like blissful sparks. Another thing he noticed was that once he was coming down from the power high, it would kick in again like up and down hills with the perks of feeling his orgasm throughout his entire body with each stroke. He watched her the whole time but he couldn't or wouldn't slow down. He watched as she pulled his hair and scream his name. He even managed to spin her around so she was on her knees. Her hands clawed the wall as she climaxed all over him. He closed his eyes and roared his orgasm, taking long hard strokes. _More. More. More._ He thought as he continued on mercilessly. _Heaven._ He heard Aira moaning under his roars. She was now in a position with her leg up over his shoulder and the other between his legs. He held on to her leg as he thrust into her. She hand pulled off the sheets and was pulling the mattress up trying to maintain her current location on the bed. _Just come and pull out, simple._ He fully sheathed himself and began to grind his hips and he almost got swept away again, daring himself to go just that little bit longer. He came once again slamming himself even deeper. He gasped for air as he slowly pulled out. His body shook, instantly wanting, almost craving, to go back inside her. He rolled away from her and panted, trying hard to ride out the waves of pleasure and power, plus, his heart was hammering.

"I," Aira started. "I…I almost…tapped out." She heaved. He looked over her and now noticed she was covered in beads of sweat that were dripping off like someone had just poured water over her.

"I, almost couldn't stop." He laughed. His chest burned by how hard he was breathing. "Like having just one piece of coal when you want the whole mountain. I don't know how I stopped." His thoughts were strewn with racy thoughts as he looked her up and down.

"Uh, is there a good massage therapist in town?" Aira stretched tenderly, groaning with relief.

"Did I hurt you?" He panicked and sat up feeling his muscles burn. He ran his hands along her sides.

She giggled. "Remembered I said I injured my back in the air force? Yeah, well, I broke my back and they told me I was never going to walk again. So, my back seizes up if I have a too rigorous workout."

"Shit!" He felt awful, he had hurt her. "is there anything I can do?"

"Um, do you mind at all?" she pointed to her back.

"Of course not." He was angry she would even ask that question. They made love all over the ship and she put up with a railing of a lifetime and she was asking if a simple massage was an issue. He helped her onto her stomach and with one touch he felt how tense her back was. There was even a section that was twitching like it was cramping. He could see the faded scar on her back where they performed surgery. _Stupid idiot. Literally almost broke her back._ "Do you need like a joint? Or a dab thingy."

"Oh! Yes! I have a tube with two small joints in a clear tube. I have something to do later on and I can't be high and driving. They are just CBD." She tried to stifle a groin and he felt awful. He also felt the blood calling him. Telling him he could slide back into her. _You would_ kill _her!_ He fumbled with the pocket of her bag, which read Gucci and had flowers everywhere and a snake. He had no why idea he felt so shaky. _Withdrawal._ From her, from troubled blood, and he wondered if he did something wrong. He found a clear tube that read CBD on the front and he grabbed it. He grabbed a lighter and ran back to her.

"Here." He popped the tube and handed her one of the joints in there.

"You want the other one, it will calm you down. I can feel you shaking."

Duke looked at his hands and yes, he was indeed shaking. "It's the blood…."

"This is my fault, I feel like I talked you into…."

"Nope, I wanted too. Can't blame yourself…you wanted to, huh?" Duke smirked as he took the other joint and lit hers then his. He took a deep inhale and was pleased he could actually smoke it. "This is way better." He was already feeling calmer. He straddled himself over her and regretted it. It was like he couldn't control his dick in response to her. "Um…."

"I can't handle a round two, I'm sorry, but I can help you with that if you want." She toyed.

"I'm sorry…I." He had no idea what to say so he massaged her, and she groaned under his hands. Her back would arch from the pain and she would rub against his hard erection. He found himself panting, trying to concentrate. After five minutes, her muscles were looser, still tense but looser, and the twitching had stopped. He got off of her, grabbing a pillow to cover up the fact he was at full sail. "You said you had a thing today?" He asked, trying to direct the conversation.

Aira stretched then got on all fours and looked at him with a devious smile. "Yeah, I gotta see a house today." She was still looking at him. She pulled at the pillow he was using to cover himself. She pulled slowly on it, sometimes tugging and not actually moving it. "This silly pillow." She yanked it from him, and he was already breathing heavy. She wrapped her long dreads into a makeshift ponytail and he knew what she was going to do.

Her tongue was soft as she licked the length of his shaft. He fell back against his pillow and moaned. Her hands slid up and down his legs and stomach as she engulfed him. The scratching of her nails and when he looked to watch, she was already looking at him. He could tell by her eyes she was smiling. _She's too perfect._ He reached for the ponytail and gripped hard, he in turn heard her moan. She began to move quicker, scratching harder, and he could feel his climax coming quick, like turning on the shower and hearing the sound of the water coming. "Oh, God…." He said before he came. _I wish I was inside her._ She was like a drug he wanted around him constantly. She sat up and smiled. "Magic woman."

"It's just the tongue." She stuck her tongue out and for the first time he noticed her pierced tongue.

"Why am I just now noticing that piercing."

"I don't flaunt it. I get piercings for me and not to show off. Like my lips are pierced but I don't wear the jewelry half the time. I'm surprised they haven't closed, and, and I have my septum pierced. It was my first piercing right after I joined, worst idea ever. Trying to hide it was a huge problem."

"So," he started but was cut off by a cello playing suddenly. "What the…."

"Oh, my phone." She said moving carefully. When she stood seemed to wobble just a second before she moved to her bag. She answered. "Hello?" her face changed to a look of shock. "Is that the time. I…I over slept!" _She did not oversleep._ Duke thought as he smirked. "I will be there in ten minutes!" she hung up her phone and threw it in her bag. "It's nearly noon! We were doin' it for like… four hours, Jesus Christ!" Duke grabbed his phone to confirm the time.

"Nice." He said with an impressed grin. He looked up to see her shaking her head. "What, that's not bad at all."

Aira left his ship in a hurry. She hated being late, but she liked why she was late. She could still feel his goodbye kiss, and how it almost led to even more, again. She pressed the button for her car and instantly backed out and then screeched an exit. She had previously saved the house address in her GPS so with a few taps she was headed to the old Stanford estate. She caught herself thinking about what Duke was doing right now. If he was still naked. She mentally slapped herself and shifted gears to drift the upcoming turn. She was only drifting because she didn't want to wait for the approaching car to pass. It was a great perk of owning a Mini. The person honked at her as she neatly fit in before them. _It's not like you had to slow down. I came in with the flow of the traffic, asshat._ She thought as she scoffed.

She knew she arrived at the mansion when she saw it. It was standing alone with a private gate that was already pushed open. In the distance there was a three-story house just waiting for her. All the stories and mysteries of her own trouble, her families trouble. She noticed two chimneys coming from the house and she was pretty sure the house had both an attic and a basement. Vines coated the front like a sweater, thick and dense. She parked behind the brother's vehicle. She stuck a heeled foot out of her vehicle and quickly noticed the cement was severely cracked in front of the house. It looked like something heavy fell there and it was never fixed. A chill went down her spine and she instantly didn't want to know what had happened to make the spot. She walked carefully around it while trying to dodge the branches from the overgrown trees as they clung to her short dress. _Universe's revenge for me changing the weather yesterday, I just know it._ She swatted at the sticks and the things that looked like spiders. She came twirling into the entry way of the house with sticks in her hair and her skirt of her summer dress pinned to each other with little stickers. It wasn't until after she finished fixing her outfit that she noticed Dave and Vince in the other room sitting awkwardly watching her. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. _Great, now I look like an idiot._

"Oh…sorry, I'm late." She adjusted her straps then stood straight. Aira remembered the stick in her hair and quickly grabbed it and threw it behind her. _Why are you so weird!_ She scolded herself.

"No, problems, worth the wait, dear." Vince smiled. Aira gave a confused smile

She finally looked up and saw the most beautiful chandelier she had ever seen. "Holy, fuck!" she cursed, forgetting she was not amongst other Californians. The ceiling was painted of the faeries of the forest and she was sure with a little cleaning they would look like they were moving. She looked around her, absorbing the marble floor, and the mirrored staircases. _I'm supposed to be here._ She knew it. Everything felt familiar and all she wanted was to search every nook, every cranny because she felt the answer was in here. "I want this house."

"Oh!" Dave exclaimed. "Ah, don't you want to see…."

"How much is it listed for?" Her stance changed and she stared the two down.

"Well, the details of the house states that it goes to the next of kin." Vince stammered.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"That would be you, Aira, unless you have anyone else here in your family that supersedes you."

 _FREE!_ "I'd like to draw up a contract. Make this legally binding to me in case I have surprise family members come up. I will have to let them know they were a day to late." She did a quarter of a turn before scanning the room again. "Can you show me where the bank is."

"Oh! Oh, yes!" Vince said and they all began to leave.

She already had her phone out scrolling through businesses in Haven that did landscaping and restoration and everything else she wanted to get done to the house, or mansion. She had someone on the phone by the time she was in the car. _Guess I'm staying in Haven._ Duke flashed across her mind and she bit her bottom lip. _I want to see where this goes, with a man._ She stifled a giggle because she had no idea she would ever be with a man again after Liam, but thinking it over, she was never with Liam, she was Liam's pet. When a real person answered the line, she shook herself out of her dark memories. _No more Liam's, and no more Mia's, or Bristol's, or Amanda's!_ The slew of women she had been through was sad, and so was the amount of money they leeched from her like she was a walking ATM. She wasn't sure if Duke knew how rich she was on her own without the money that came from her mother, or her dads. Aira wasn't just an heiress to multimillion dollar companies, she made sure she made money doing things she loved which she built her own personal empire. It was safer for him to think she had the money from her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Duke felt like garbage and not because he was sick either. He had been texting Aira, and she had vanished. The last he had spoken to her was the day she left to do whatever it was with Dave and Vince. _You probably scared her away. Probably broke her back._ When she left this time, she took everything with her. He opened up his freezer and pulled out some of the frozen soup she put in there for him. _Its been like three days, maybe she left._ He hadn't seen her in town and he had been avoiding the Marriott. He didn't want to see the gray mini he knew was going to be up there. As he heated up the stew, the smell made him remember her cooking in his t-shirt. She even had to scald him for almost messing her up. He couldn't keep his hands off of her, and he was certain she had felt the same about him. _Shouldn't have almost broke her spine._ He chastised himself.

He ate the stew slow, savoring the taste, savoring the memory on the boat. He had thought he was failing and just like that she was naked, offering herself to him. On his last bite he looked at the time and realized that he had to collect the rent from Audrey. She liked to sneak off and hide. He put on a faded blue tank and grabbed his keys. It was fairly sunny outside so he decided the jacket would be a waste of time. He almost missed the one day of heavy sunlight, but he could have dealt without all the heat. A warm breeze hit him as he got on the ships deck, making him have flashes of the outing they had. He sighed loudly, he felt like he was forcing himself to do things. _Many girls don't text you back._ He thought, but he knew something was different with her and he hated that he felt like he was hugely mistaken about her. She didn't seem like the type to pretend someone didn't exist, but he had been wrong before.

He got in his jeep and drove into town. People were out doing their own things, living life, loving. _I sound like a broody teenager. Get your shit together Duke._ It was just one girl, many just like her. He knew that didn't sound right either. As he pulled into the parking lot he saw that Nathan's car was there. _Ugh, Nathan, but at least Audrey's here._ He got out of the jeep and jogged up the stairs and knocked firmly. Nathan opened the door.

"Duke." Nathan said plainly. Duke could feel he might have interrupted something and he felt jealousy swirl in him so he smirked.

"Don't mean to intrude, just need the rent check from Audrey."

"This can't wait…." Nathan started.

"Need to do this now actually." He pushed.

"I have it!" Audrey shouted. There was a crash then a yelp. Both Duke and Nathan looked at her. She wore a t-shirt that was obviously Nathans, and an open robe. Her hair was down and all over the place. She handed him the check awkwardly trying to cover herself. "Hi, Duke."

"Hello." He couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. "There's brunch at the restaurant."

"We are good." Nathan said. "Heard anything from that Aira Dawson."

Duke felt his chest ache at her name. Duke knew Nathan didn't know what was going on between them but it hurt still. "Think that's none of your business." He spat then turned to leave, leaving the two confused. His thoughts raged as he entered the Grey Gull. Denise popped up with her usual smile.

"Hey, stranger! Thought you were the owner." She joked.

He had been absent for a while. He couldn't believe how affected by her he was. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Something wrong?" she looked serious.

"Just…girl issues."

"I know what you mean. I saw that Aira girl in here yesterday and gave her my number and she hasn't even texted me!"

Duke felt like he was in a fun house. "She was here?" he was so busy sulking at home he had no idea she would probably stop by. "Did she ask for me…by chance?"

"She was here with some woman with insanely curly brown hair. Didn't look serious so I flirted and gave her my number. She did order a shrimp linguini with bacon to go."

Duke would have said he felt numb, but numb would mean he didn't feel anything. He felt angry, upset, jealous, and so much more. _She just ditched me…._ "Um, I gotta go." He said in a mumble as he turned. Denise called after him but all he could hear was his breathing. He passed his jeep and was headed toward Haven Bank. He ran his fingers threw his hair and jogged across the street, still getting his head together. As he entered the bank he saw Vince and Dave inside speaking with a woman with large curly hair. Vince waved him over and he groaned internally. He just wanted to go home and smother himself with his pillow.

"Hey Duke! How ya been?" Dave asked. "You've been MIA." He laughed. He turned toward the woman. "Thank you, Margaret, I hope those final details Miss Dawson wanted are to her liking."

"She is a very smart woman." Margaret said with admiration in her voice. Duke looked at her again and noticed she had long curly brown hair. _Has to be her._ Jealousy stirred in him.

"Details?" Duke asked when Margaret left.

"Just paperwork and notes. Boring stuff Aira seems so good with." Vince responded. Vince gasped excitedly. "Oh, I know! You seem to hang with Aira!"

"Well…." Duke went to give him the sad truth. _She fucking used me._

"She left her phone at the office three days ago, could you give it back when you see her next?" Vince asked.

 _Wait…._ "She left her phone?" Duke's heart picked up.

"It keeps going off and she has a passcode and we can't even tell people she lost her phone." Dave continued.

Duke reached out and snatched her phone. It was in a black and green otterbox case and covered in glitter and rhinestones. "I will bring this to her…when I see her." He added. "I just have to deposit some checks first.

When he finally finished at the bank he practically ran out of the building and was about to run into the street when a car honked. He shouted his apologies and then looked both ways before running out into the street. He essentially ripped his door open to get in. _She was never getting my texts. Or the call I made._ There was still hope and he was racing toward it. He almost wished he knew how to drift the jeep. The Marriott appeared in front of him and he couldn't feel happier. He parked terribly in two spots and then rushed out of the vehicle only to turn back around to have to grab her phone. He marched right up to the desk and waved her phone and asked to be let up. The guy had recognized him and agreed. _Thank God._ He hadn't remembered the elevator moving so slow the last time he was here, which was a long while ago. The elevator dinged and opened to her floor. He walked toward her door and heard the hotel rooms phone ring.

"Hello?" it was Aira's voice. "Candy!" her voice became clearer the closer he got. _She must be close to the door._ "Stop yelling! I'm sorry! I can't find my phone!" he looked at her phone in his hand. He went to knock but paused when he heard his name. "What about him." He heard a short giggle. "I haven't seen him since we went boating and ended up spending the night." This time he could here the girl she was talking to scream. "Oh my God, yes, I know, but he probably thinks I'm some whore who wanted to try a man out or something." That's what he had thought and he regretted it so much at this moment, just hearing her voice. "I'm too embarrassed to just show up at his place because I didn't leave anything there…at least I don't think I did. I just thought maybe he'd stop by here." She was silent again. "Yes, we did." More silence. "It was amazing!" she had exaggerated the word, elongating it. "Like, all I can think about is putting my lips around his thick ass…." He knocked loudly on the door. He knew what she was going to say, and he rather not have an erection standing in a hallway. _Now all I can think about is her putting those lips around my thick ass…._ She opened the door. Her hair was piled on her head in an intricate twisted bun. Her amber eyes widened at the sight of him. She put the phone to her ear. "I'll call you back, Candy." She simply hung up. She wore a tube top and spandex shorts that were probably more like underwear than shorts that were both the same color as her skin. After hearing her conversation, it was hard not to look at her like the appetizer, main course, and dessert that she was. "Uh, come in." she smiled awkwardly, but her beauty was also in her shyness. It only made him want her more. She shut the door behind him and walked to the refrigerator, giving him a view of her perfect ass. "Would you like a drink? I have Strongbow's in here." She smiled.

"That would be great." He said. "I ran into Vince and Dave and they found your phone." Duke said. She turned with a huge smile.

"Oh, thank fuck!" she cursed loudly. "I have been going nuts without it! I bet my assistant is losing her shit." She walked to him and handed him the drink and got her phone. She unlocked it and shook her head. "So many texts, and calls." She paused. "I'm so sorry about your missed texts, I…." He cut her off.

"No worries." Even though he had been a wreck. He watched her push herself onto the countertop. God, he wanted to run his hands over her thighs. He cracked open the Strongbow and began to drink. He could feel her eyes on him as he downed the cider. It was good but he was pretty sure she was going to taste much better.

"I'm glad you came to see me." She sounded so small when she said it.

He finished the cider and crushed the can in his hand. He gave a smirk before making eye contact with her. Her tongue flicked over her lips. "Fuck it." He dove at her, lips crashing into each other. She answered by thrusting her hips toward him, rubbing herself on his quickly growing erection. He yanked her top down exposing her breast. She moaned when he sucked on her nipple, playing with her piercing. He hadn't realized how much he hungered for her body, it was down right barbaric how he grabbed and gripped at her. He pushed her back and pulled off her shorts and top. His mouth nibbled up her thigh before landing at her mound. She writhed under his tongue, so much to point he had to hold her legs back. She whispered something under her breath before her legs began to quake. Duke felt the splash of her orgasm on him and felt something switch in him. He needed to be inside her, and it had to be now. He lifted up and put her on his shoulder. She shouted in surprise then laughed. He took her to her bed and tossed her on the bed. Her twisted bun came down and her locs collapsed on her shoulders onto the bed. _Beautiful._ He pulled off his shirt and crawled over her. Her hands scratched his back, giving him the chills. He dug in his pocket for his wallet that had a condom. She was working on the button of his shorts when he pulled the condom out. She pulled down on his clothes, wanting them off of him as much as he wanted them off of him She kissed him hard and nibbled his ear while begging in Spanish. He was pretty sure she was telling him to hurry the hell up. When he finally slid inside her she gripped his hair and they both moaned. He rested on his elbows as he pressed into her. She was a wild one, and it excited him. She knew how to sneak control. She rolled them over and she rode him, grinding her hips into him in a way she only could. He loved how her hair would graze over him. He loved her nails trailing down his chest. Watching her watch him was the best part. Her eyes would suck him in to a world he didn't want to escape.

Aira didn't know how long they made love for, she just knew it was fantastic. She laid on her back and stretched. He stared at her while stroking her skin between her breasts down passed her navel. He did it slowly and soft. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

He smiled. "How beautiful you are right now." He leaned into her and kissed her. His hand veered down her thigh but stayed in a safe zone, but it turned her on nonetheless.

She smiled. "I was so sure you hated me." She said.

"To be honest, I thought I did." He was surprisingly open with her. "I had to go to the bank today and ran into Vince and Dave."

"Luckily they had my phone."

"They said something about details for you to approve on."

"Oh," she laughed. "I have a few different business degrees, so I like my shit, excuse me, my things to be handled properly."

"What business in haven do you have, if you don't mind me being nosey."

"I don't care." Aira laughed. "I think we can be a little more comfortable with each other right." She winked at him. His hand gripped her thigh, feeling it wanting to slip between her. _Chill._ "After I left your place I went to the old Stanford place. That place is so beautiful, awful sticker bush situation. I am now the legal owner of the estate as nearest heir. So, I had to make sure my paperwork was worded exactly how it needed to be to ensure no secret relative comes out of no where and snatches the deed. Weird having two homes."

"You bought a house here?"

"Yes." She smiled. She felt his hand slide just a bit and she felt the heat pour from her.

"Are you going to live in it?" he asked slowly.

"I intend to." She smirked. _Just ask me already._

"Are you staying in Haven?" he asked. _Ding ding ding!_

"I very much am." She smiled. She reached up to him, drawing him in for a kiss. His hand drove up her leg until he was pressing against her. Aira felt like she couldn't help herself against the drug that was Duke. Right when she was confidant with herself, Liam's face flashed in her memory. Laughing at her, telling her she needed to handle herself, reel in her lust. She pulled back. "Sorry, didn't mean to…."

"You seem to apologize a lot."

"I'm sorr-," She caught herself before she said it. "I'm just adjusting to this because not only is this different for me, you're different from the only other man I can compare you too."

She watched him slide down to be more level with her. "Tell me who _he_ is."

Aira shut her eyes, memories flooding her vision. _Bastard. Both truthful and insulting for that jerk._ She thought. "His name was Liam Dayburg. Rich asshole from South Africa. I met him on leave in Florida. I blew him off three times, Gold Star lesbian at this point. He literally follows me around for the whole month I was there. Then two days before I leave he shows up at my door, he finally has some of my attention and I became curious what being with a man would be like. I was nineteen, and I was underage drinking I will admit, I did it, and then from then on, I was his. He told me that. I said _okay_ to that. He used to call me his little trained bitch to his friends." She paused when he sounded like he was saying something. He remained silent but his demeanor felt different. "Let's just say he was allowed to cheat and I wasn't. He destroyed my car when he found out I slept with a girl the day after I found out he fucked some bitch from Holland on his private jet. There's literally a slew of other whores but that's not the point. Liam was bad. I failed to see it over a span of a seven years. Off and on. I'd end it, move on, then he would come back and somehow, I would cave cuz he would use the one thing I was both good and helpless at. Sex." She stopped. She was embarrassed.

"Have you ever told anybody some of the things he did to you?"

The back of her eyes prickled and she clenched her eyes tighter but it only made the tears well up faster. "No."

"Hey, hey, hey." He scooped one arm under her and brought her in for a hug.

 _Get your shit together Aira._ "I'm fine, seriously. Don't know why I did that. After I was discharged from hospital for my back and was taken back home by my first sergeant, I came home to Liam. I was twenty-six I believe. We had been broken up for four months because of him getting me pregnant and him not wanting to be a father yet…again. I had miscarried for the second time during our split-up and I didn't bother to tell him I lost the baby because I knew he would pop up again, yet there he was, in my home. It was normal for a week then I finally told him I couldn't be with him anymore. My liver was sick from my alcohol abuse from trying to deal with his ass. He exploded." She paused. She hadn't told anyone this. "He beat me, and I couldn't do anything to protect myself. I was still in casts. He kept me inside my house and nurse me back to health and took care of the bruising on my face. Made me look like he didn't hit me over and over. How I had to go in for a belated surgery to fix the fracturing in my weak bones from falling." She heard the tremble in her voice. She cleared her throat. "Uh, he used to think the way I orgasmed was disgusting and told me to hold off until he came so I had to take care of myself most of the time. When I was in the mood and he wasn't or I wanted another round or just wanting to cuddle he would tell me to stop being a whore and wait until he was ready for me." She was about to continue but he placed his finger over her lips. She then noticed tears were blurring her vision and she was shaking hard.

"Breathe." She followed his instructions. "I had no idea this guy was going to be Satan."

She laughed as she wiped her eyes. "I'm bipolar, and I rely on some meds and the help of cannabis to keep me level and not make stupid decisions. My type of bipolar makes me hypersexual, especially if I'm really into someone. Then its kinda hard for me to hold back." She was widely aware she was staring into his eyes.

Duke stared back with an intense gaze. "How into me are you?"

Aira pushed herself toward him, closing their short distance. She wanted the mood change. She excepted it like a drug. _I am way into you Duke._ She pushed him onto his back then slid down on his hard shaft. He moaned as he reached up to grab at anything on her body. One on her hip and another on her breast. She threw her head back. "Voy a llevarte a la cama." (I'm going to ride you into the bed) She purred. "Entonces me voy a correrme en tu gran polla." (Then I'm going to cum all over your big cock.) Aira did everything on top that she wanted. She could see he wanted to cum, feel it in the tension in his hands, trying to control how she was doing it. So, she slowed down, and change the rhythm. Duke moaned more, cursing under his breath. He pressed his hip into her, catching her off guard, making her moan sharply. _He is so big!_ She bit her bottom lip as she felt herself succumb to her orgasm. She shivered as she dug her nails into him. His hands gripped her waist, she knew he was close. She quickly climbed off of him and took his length into her mouth. _This is what I was telling Candy about earlier._ She watched as Duke gripped the sheets as his toes curled. She slowly slid him from her mouth and released her suction right at his tip causing him to make a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl. Duke reached for her and brought her toward him.

"You turn me on so bad." He said into her neck as he kissed and sucked.

She liked hearing it, especially from him. His hands roamed her body and she felt like he was gearing them up for a round three. "Do you have any more condoms or…." His hands froze but they still gripped her. "Cuz you are kinda turning me on and don't want to get off of you again." She smirked.

He groaned. "I do not." He sighed.

"Keep grabbing me like that though, I don't know what I am going to do to you." Aira said. She looked at the time. _Jesus, we sure know how to kill time._ "I can order us dinner."

Duke turned toward the clock. "Five 'o' clock, glad I left the house today."

"Silly." Aira got off of Duke and stretched as she stood.

"I could run to my jeep for a second." Aira turned back toward him. "I have more condoms."

"Oh." She couldn't help but laugh. "Then I suggest you grab those and I will order food." She went to walk towards the rooms kitchen and Duke had moved quickly to grab her. He spun her back around and gripped her ass. "Duke." He bit on her lower stomach. She let out a soft sigh. "You already know what you have to do."

He stood up and stared down at her, almost like he was weighing the options of having an accidental pregnancy. "Is walking through the lobby naked an option?"

"How bout this, if you don't go now, I can make it so you will get close to cumming but not actually cumming." She pressed on him so he sat back down on the bed. "I can do that over," she gripped his shaft and began to massage. He moaned in her ear. "And over," she trailed her hands toward his balls and gently handled them. "And over." She sucked on his ear while going to climb on top of him again. "Do you want that?" she whispered in his ear.

Dukes breath was shaky as Aira continued to slowly take control over the situation. "No, wait." He took a deep breath. "Ill be right back." He looked her over like he wanted to change his mind but stood up anyways. She was aware of the boner he had, and the fact she was still gripping him firmly.

She released her hold on him. "I'll call for room service then."

"You are so naughty." Duke smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Duke watched Aira grill in a bright orange bikini on the deck of his ship. She said she was making her famous taco burgers. After the mishap with her phone being missing they had begun spending more time with each other. He was wondering if he should offer his place for her to stay for the remainder of her new place being remodeled. She hired a good team apparently and they were already done with the front and back yard grooming. She said they were adding a pool and fixing the interior the way she wanted it to look. _We have been seeing each other for like three weeks now, she has to want to get out of that hotel and have some privacy. Not mention save the money._ He couldn't help but look at her like a piece of art. The pop off of her skin was amazing and drew his eye to every curve. He wanted to so badly bend her over the bow of the ship but it was daylight and just hungry enough not to ignore. He got up from his seat and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, startling her. When she listened to music she tuned out everything else around her, unless they were making love to it.

He rubbed his hands on her while looking at the meat patties that were mixed with jalapenos, onions, garlic, and seasonings he had never seen before. She had bought them from a store he didn't even knew existed. She had even gone ahead and made homemade salsa and guacamole. She had corn grilling and thick cut potato fries. He had to say, he had been eating nicely since they'd made things official. Aira had even stopped by the restaurant to give the recipe to the chefs. It was now on the menu and they had fought over the name but ultimately, he won with 'Aira's Famous Fish Stew'. She moved her head to look up at him. _Why is she so gorgeous?_

"Is any ready?" he asked.

"I'm taking it all off now. Corn, potatoes, burgers."

"Yes." He kissed her neck then went to get a paper plate. He grabbed the potato buns and everything that she said was supposed to go with the burger.

She turned and saw him gathering his things. "Ay! No!" she shouted swinging her spatula. "Déjame hacer tu plato! I'm gonna fix your plate." She walked over and took his plate with a scowl on her face that he couldn't take seriously. "You have to try it right, Duque." He loved it when she said his name in Spanish. He was again reminding himself that it was daylight and people were around. _Ask her now, while she is slightly distracted._ "Hey Aira, I was wondering…."

"Oh my God! Duke Crocker! You still live here?"

Duke looked over at who had called out. "Brock Hensley?" _What the fuck is he doing here?_

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood."

"It's the marina." Aira said. "You would have to walk here specifically." _She's right._

"Well, I don't know, I just ended up here, and you…are?" he looked her up and down, and as he did, he stood up straighter.

"Oh, sorry," she put the finishing touches on his massive plate, she often over stuffed his plate and chided him for not finishing it. She handed Duke his plate and offered her hand to Brock. "I'm Aira."

"Girlfriend?" Duke knew Brock was asking because he was curious if she was single.

"Yes." Duke answered. Duke caught Aira's eye and gave her a wink. She smirked flirtatiously, unaware of the pissing contest.

"Oh, are you hungry? I made more than enough." Aira beamed. Duke had to fight the urge to groan. Memories of Brock began to surface and he remembered how annoying he was. His older sister was just as bad. Aira began assembling Brock's plate as Brock headed over to Duke and sat next to him.

"How'd you hook that, man?" Brock asked low.

 _Seriously?_ "We clicked." Duke said. It was true, and it left out all the info he wanted to leave out. He caught sight of Aira shaking her hips and he wished Brock would stop blatantly gawking. Aira had a shapely figure, and it seemed she never notice. If she did, she acted as if it didn't affect people. He also watched her drop the pepper shaker and bend over and Brock made a low noise in his throat that was feral. _It'-5s like I'm not even here._ "Are you alright, Brock." He asked, calling him out.

"Oh, uh, had something in my throat." He feigned a cough.

 _Why does she not own a non-thong bikini? Never thought I'd say that._ Aira turned toward Brock with a bright smile and handed him a plate. Duke finally took a large bite of the burger and instantly knew he was going to want another. "This is amazing." He said in between chews.

"I'm glad you like it." She leaned down toward him to kiss his forehead. A Fight Night by Migos came on the speaker and she jumped up, and he enjoyed every bounce, unfortunately, so did Brock Hensley. She was so bubbly when a song she liked came on.

He watched her bop away. "What brings you to the marina Brock." Duke said, making Brock break his eye line.

"I don't know really know, but it seems I lucked out. This food is fantastic and the view, am I right?" he laughed.

"Yes, the _ocean_ is beautiful today." _Stop looking at her._ _That's right, he stole people's girlfriends._ He no longer wanted to talk with him, he just needed him to leave.

"You know what I mean." Brock jabbed him with his elbow as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Yes, I do." He said, irritated.

"As much as I would love to show off, where's the bathroom buddy."

 _Not your buddy, pal._ "Its down the latter in my house. Next to my bed, you won't miss it." _Then leave, please._ Aira came up as soon as Brock left with her own plate that had more than enough guacamole. She took a short stool and sat on it. "Do you want my chair?"

"Think I want more than your chair." She flirted. "I think I want what's in your chair." She picked up a potato spear and dunk it in the guacamole. "Mm, Tia would be so proud. She was Mexican and married into my father's family and she had the best guacamole. I asked her how to make it when she and Tio Miguel let me go with them to their summer home in Havana. I only got to go once so I made the best of that trip."

He smiled. He enjoyed hearing of her life growing up, since she did a LOT of things. From dance, to singing, to sewing, to pole fitness championships, and physique championships. "Hey Ai." He felt like this was the best moment to ask her.

"Yeah?" She picked up her burger.

"Do you think you'd…."

"Man! Its so cool down there! Thought it would be a sweaty mancave down there but I guess Aira might have something to do with it smelling so good down there." Brock said as he emerged from the cabin. His eyes landed on Aira and scanned her hips and thighs before actually making eye contact with Duke.

"Its probably just my perfume or something or the cooking."

Duke gaped at Brock. _How! How does he do it? The worst cock blocker of all time._ He took an angry bite of his delicious burger. "Probably the fact she picks up after me and she smells really good." Duke said, trying to not be the bummer of the day. He was sure that Aira smelled good always. She used products on her hair and skin that were all natural and it did wonders.

"Such a beautiful day today!" Aira exclaimed. She grabbed her corn, and yes, put guacamole on it before biting. "Think we should fish?" she asked openly.

 _Don't invite him!_ Duke thought panicked. "Don't think I can stay long for fishing, but thanks for offering." Brock said as he began to eat again.

"We went boating like a few weeks ago and we caught such beautiful bluefish, blackfish, and seabass. The seabass were huge." She said then she licked her finger clean of the spices from the corn and potatoes. Everything she did seemed to do that was innocent never looked innocent.

"Really?" Licked his lips and Duke knew it wasn't because of the food, and the food was damn good.

"Oh, yeah, and they were so good too. Made the best fish stew of my life." Aira smiled. "Do you smoke?"

A grin spread across Brock's face. "She's a keeper. I do smoke."

"Would you like a joint?" she offered. Brock looked like an angel had crossed his path. Duke was trying hard not to verbally scream. Brock was the perfect distraction it seemed. _Could he steal Aira? Is that why he is here?_

Duke was now racking his brain for every encounter he had with Aira outside. They were in their own bubble half the time and he liked showing her the forests of Haven, or hiking. He watched her get up and set her plate on the stool. He remembered on several hikes they took advantage of the empty trails, not even trying to make sure no one saw them. He couldn't help but bite his lip when she bent over in the distance to grab what she called 'Flower Box'. He glanced over at Brock and he wasn't even trying to hide what he was doing. His eyes were scanning up and down, his vision practically grubby fingers. "So, does she always wear thong bikinis?"

"Sometimes it's a G-string." He deadpanned, but Brock was paying his attention elsewhere.

"How are you not on that all the time?" Brock asked. Duke felt his anger peak.

"I get surprise visitors who keep me from being all on that all the time, as you say." He grabbed his beer next to him as he watched Brock turn a light shade of pink as he went to look at him.

"Look, Duke, I'm sorry. Foot, mouth. Been me for as long as I can remember. Whole family really." Aira showed up, interrupting Brocks apology that started making Duke think something outrageous. _Was he troubled?_

"This is a gram of Blue Dream dust with keif." She beamed a smile at him and Duke could tell that apology was meaningless now. She pulled out a camo printed lighter and offered to light his joint for him. When she finished lighting his joint, she turned towards him, holding a joint for him. She leaned into him, arching her back seductively. _Whoa!_ His thoughts scattered as she nibbled on his ear. "Quiero follarte." Of course, Brock was on the other side and had no idea she was nibbling on his ear so he had to fight with the strength of an army to keep an erection down. Another thing was, he knew what she had said. He knew enough basic Spanish to know 'quiero' meant 'I want'. So, after hearing the basis of the word (she said it a lot), he found out what 'Quiero follarte' meant, it meant she wanted to fuck him. She didn't skip around what she wanted, and God she loved to tease him. "And you," she brought her voice up to normal volume, the moment they had shared was quick but it got every engine running for him. "You get a gram of Golden Tiger with keif."

Duke moved his plate to let Aira sit in his lap. Mainly for the view of her ass in his lap, and second to clear his head. Right now, it was full of the position he wanted her in, and her screaming in Spanish. Aira lit her joint and French inhaled after a long deep inhale. _Now or never._ "Hey, Ai, I was wonder…." Brock stood up suddenly and began to cough wildly.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" Aira set her plate down and placed the joint between her lips. "Lemme get you a drink." Aira left in a hurry.

Brock gripped his chest as he gasped for air. Duke laughed, remembering when she gave him one of her joints for the first time. "Hey, Brock, this may sound crazy but I think you may be troubled."

"What?" he wheezed. "Like those stories?" he hacked again.

"I'll show you." Duke said. "Aira!"

"Yeah?" She looked up from her bag.

"I was thinking maybe you could…."

"I'm sorry, but do you have an inhaler?" Brock interrupted.

"Yes!" Aira shouted.

"You see?" Duke crossed his arms, believing he proved his point.

"Are you feeling okay, Duke." Brock asked. Duke actually hear the wheeze in his lungs.

"You don't see it?" Duke asked. _How do I describe this? I feel like its not just questions, its important questions. Important decisions?_ Of course. Asking Aira was a big step for them, for him. "Let me guess, you have cock blocked all your friends attempt of saying or doing something important to them?"

"Bit harsh, Duke." Brock said.

"Yeah, Duke, what the hell?" Aira said as she was in mid-reach of handing Brock a bottle of ice water and her inhaler.

"Oh my God, I am not crazy. Brock, you were in track! You've never had asthma before!" Duke shouted.

"I…." Brock started then paused, horrorstricken. "But," He squeezed the inhaler. "This is real."

"You needed a reason to interrupt." Duke answered.

"How do you know I'm troubled." Brock asked.

"Because I have been trying to ask Aira a damn question all day, and you interrupted my attempts."

"What question?" Aira asked.

"I was wondering if…." Duke tried to say.

"This really is a nice joint though, once the coughing fit is over." Brock laughed. Duke and Aira looked over at him.

"Shit, you're right." Aira laughed, surprised.

"Called it!" Duke smiled.

"Wait, what are you trying to say to me that's that important?" Aira asked.

"You," He pointed to Brock. "Nice seeing you, but please leave." Brock took his plate and began walking away, leaving a confused and awkward aura behind him. "Now, Aira, do…."

"What do I do with this information?" Brock shouted from the dock.

"Brock if you're not gone in five seconds, I will end your life personally." Duke had had it with him for the day. He waited a few seconds before daring to start. "I was, uh, I was wondering…."

"Duke, spit it out." Aira said, crossing her arms.

"Do you want to stay with me while your house is being rebuilt? I mean you'll save money, and I have a washer and dryer…." Her soft lips cut him off.

"That's what you were worried about?" She laughed. "God, you made it sound like you were proposing psycho." She wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up into his eyes. "Yes, staying here would be more convenient for me, and I don't know, there's this really hot guy who lives here that I would have access to twenty-four seven."

Aira let her hands wonder on his body. She let her right-hand wander into his shorts. He was already stiff when her hand got to his member. Aira loved getting him riled up. That Brock character had been there longer than she had anticipated. Her free hand brought him down to kiss her. She could feel her brain shut off and her body light up when he lifted her up to his level and kissed her. His hands gripped her ass as her jaggedly guided them to the cabin. Aira was suddenly slung over his shoulder and she gave a giggle. He carried her down the ladder and then threw Aira on his bed. She shimmied out of her bottoms just as he dove over her. Her thoughts were on repeat, _Fuck me._ Aira wished he could stop postponing. She looked into his green hazel eyes and bit her lip as he entered her. _God, he's so fucking big._ Duke placed his hands behind Aira's knees and pressed down. It felt so good, her eyes rolled back. Aira didn't know how to control herself when he started out like this. _Sticks it so far in._ She thought, as a moan betrayed her thoughts. His rhythm was relentless, like he had been waiting to do it all day. She curled her fingers through his hair and he moaned his approval. He also picked up his pace which spiraled her into an orgasm that curled her toes. He didn't slow down, there was no catching her breath. She finally got him to roll over on to his back where she was able to take off her top. His hands flew to her chest, massaging and squeezing.

"He estado esperando esto todo el día." (I have been waiting for this all day.) Aira panted. "Se trata siempre de manera rígida para mí." (You always get so hard for me.) She leaned forward and gripped the iron head board. It rocked hard as she caused it to slam into the wall. "¡A la mierda este coño!" (Fuck this pussy!) Duke gripped her hips as he thrust deeper inside her. He did this over and over until she couldn't take anymore. "Voy a eyacular, no se detienen, Duque." (I'm gonna cum, don't stop, Duque.) Aira dug her nails into his chest as she rocked back and forth on top of him.

"You are so dirty." Duke smirked.

Aira smirked, still panting. "How so." She smirked

"I do believe you shouted fuck this pussy very loudly."

Aira felt the heat go to her cheeks. "You understood me?" Duke took this moment to flip them around. He took off the old condom and reached behind him for a new one.

"A little. I got curious, so I googled it and you, my dear, say some pretty dirty stuff." Duke laughed.

She gently slapped his chest, teasingly. "You're not supposed to google my Spanish!" She kissed him.

"How will I know if you wanna fuck then." He laughed. "Its nice knowing I'm doing a good job."

"Un maldito trabajo fantástico, Duque." Aira purred. She could feel his erection grow in between her legs. _He likes it when I speak in Spanish._ Aira felt her slipping for him every time she looked into his eyes. _This is gonna hurt if he leaves me._ As if reading her mind, he kissed her hard and pulled her leg up onto his shoulder. She held her breath, like she always did, when he slid inside of her. He'd laugh and tell her to breathe while kissing her neck. _Hard to breathe when you make it hard to breathe._ She grabbed his hair, loving the feel of it in her hands as he filled her to the brim, and when she came crashing down, he held on to her and road through her waves. She was then flipped over on her elbows, where he then trailed kisses up her spine, giving her chills. His hands gripped her ass tightly as he slowly entered her again. He gave a low moan as he slowly eased his way in. Aira pulled the sheets as she arched her back into him. _Yup, he is fucking fantastic._ "¡No pares! No te muevas de ese lugar!" (Don't move! Don't you fucking move from that spot!) she screamed, hoping to God he understood what she said, because thinking in English was beginning to become hard.

"I got you." He whispered in her ear and it lit her whole body on fire. Then he did something he hadn't done before, pull her hair. Goosebumps rose on her skin all at once. Aira gave a satisfied groan as she climaxed, bringing him with her. "Seems you had me." He laughed.

She laughed as she panted. "No, you had me. You had me good. I didn't think I would like my hair being pulled but I was wrong." Aira laughed as she turned to her side. Duke joined her, stroking her skin.

"You liked it, I wasn't sure. I know how I feel when you do it to me. Half the reason I haven't cut it yet. Longest its been, ever." Duke smiled. Aira reached for his hair, pulling at the strands. His hair was a little passed his shoulders. He had scruff that she convinced him not to shave off. "Why did you think you wouldn't like it?"

"Do you really wanna kill the mood." She laughed, even though she was serious. That's how she handled the bad things in her life, she laughed them off.

"Come on, I wanna know more about you. You are so mysterious. Even after a month." Duke said.

"When Liam came home drunk or angry, or angry at me for some reason, he used to pull my hair, hard. I couldn't even cum." She said it quickly but Duke still heard every word. "He'd tell me to 'take care' of myself in the bathroom with all the appropriate sized dildos he bought."

"Wait, what?" Duke snorted out a laugh.

Aira saw the humor and laughed herself. "He bought me these dildos, no bigger than an inch girth and no longer than five inches. He himself was like six and a half or something, but that wasn't an issue." She laughed. "And he'd like to think it was an inch around, but nope. Towards the end I had to force myself to have sex with him, which led to more fights and him pulling my hair." Duke leaned in to kiss her forehead. _How does he melt me so easily?_ "You're different." _Why did I say that out loud?_ She swore she was born with mouth diarrhea, it made her say random things from her brain at bad times.

"Not every man is alike, huh."

"I meant, people wise. I've been with a lot of people, mainly women," she laughed. "Besides my best friend, you treat me like a person and not an object or an ATM."

"Aira, you are a person. I don't know about all these other people, but I care about what's in here," he pointed to her heart then pointed to her head, tapping it lightly. "And in here. That's way more fun than an object or an ATM."

 _He did it again._ She dove at his mouth, encasing her arms around him. She rolled on top on him and pulled him up to her. She knew she was being aggressive, but he never stopped her from doing the things she did to him. _Liam would never let me take control._ She was practically shaking as she guided him into her. She loved how he felt, skin to skin. He wasn't trying to grab protection so she reveled in the sensation. Her nails dug into his back, harder with every thrust she made. He nibbled her neck and she shouted something between Spanish and English. She wasn't even sure what she said, it was the start of two different words in two different languages. In unison, they scooted towards the head board so he could lean against it. She grabbed the bars behind him and swung one leg up over his shoulder, momentarily stunning Duke. He looked the length of her leg, wondering how she had gotten up there. "Soy flexible, ¿recuerdas?" (I'm flexible, remember?) she whispered in his ear. With the help of her leg and the head board, she took over. She threw her head back as she grinded her hips into him. His hands roamed her body while his lips kissed between her breasts. "Creo que te amo…." She whispered softly, almost inaudible to even her ears, so she wasn't sure she said it out loud.

He'd heard her but didn't know what the words meant yet.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Aira couldn't remember the last time she had so much sex, scratch that, she could, but this time it was with a man. Liam didn't have the stamina for long, multiple sessions. Like right now for instance, she was straddled over his face. It had started as a joke, he came in, sat on the floor next to her then began to pester her while she played Call of Duty on her Xbox One she had shipped up from California because she was missing her team mates, and the bloodshed. She had also bought Duke a larger TV, he just didn't realize it was his yet. It was a nice forty-five-inch 4k TV.

He kept pulling at her headset and toying with her ponytail. Her teammates were laughing at her yelling at someone they couldn't hear. When Duke laid down, laughing at her almost failing her mission, she hopped to her knees then shoved him own and sat on his face. She had meant for him to realize he needed to stop and ended up with her one piece pushed to the side and his tongue swirling relentlessly. He had wrapped his arms around her thighs so she could fall off. One team mate had noticed her sharp inhale and asked if she was okay. Her ears heated up with embarrassment.

"I'm fine, B-man." She knew she was taking deep shaky breaths. Duke caught her eye and he winked at her, still not letting her go. "Uh, uh…Brett, you still see the tank." She asked, sounding breathless she knew. "No podemos perder esto." (We can't lose this.) A collective of what's echoed in her ear, as the growls and cat calls that followed. "I said we can't lose this." _I can't even think right, right now._ "Fuck it, move out, now. Cartman! Where the fuck you going?" she growled, trying to mask the fact she was going to come soon. "Left, dude, left. Oh, vamos, ¿cómo extrañaste?" The boys in her ear were now saying how hot it was she was speaking in Spanish. Right as the timer hit zero they managed to win, and also, she came to a glorious orgasm. "Si!" she screamed. Her team stopped celebrating when they heard her. She knew she sounded a little too porn star for the occasion. She quickly exited out of the game and tossed her controller maybe a little too hard. Duke caught her off guard and rolled her around to her back. "You are so bad!" she could hear her Spanish accent flaring from nowhere. She knew that meant she was on the verge of breaking back into Spanish. _Calm your ass down._ Then she saw his eyes and she felt riled up again.

"You actually managed to finish the mission." He was kissing slowly up her body. She was already taking her arms out of the swimsuit and pushing it down. "Whoa, you work fast." He laughed just noticing she was getting naked.

She reached out and grabbed his hair to pull him to her. "Fuck me." The bathing suit didn't even make it fully off before he was in her. _Thank God for bathing suits._

They were barely into the throughs before they heard a voice in the distance shouting for Duke. At first, they didn't stop, hoping the person would go away if he didn't answer. The second time his name was called he stopped to sigh. "Why?" He closed his eyes. "That's Audrey."

"Hm, que?" Aira said, she pulled him close again, sucking gently on his neck. "No, Duque." She slightly whined, not wanting to stop. "Acabamos de empezar. Mi coño es tan húmedo." She said, not noticing she was speaking in Spanish.

Duke groaned and started again just to pause seconds later, and it seemed to be with effort. "English." He chuckled, breathing hard.

"We just started!" Aira translated.

"What was that last bit?" She gave him big eyes, feigning confusion. "You said two sentences." Duke smirked. "What did you say?" Aira knew that he knew she said something dirty.

"Duke? Are you down there?" Audrey's voice yelled.

"Shit!" he whispered. He scampered up and fixed himself and ran to the stairs. "Oh, Audrey, didn't hear you, I was in the bathroom. I'll meet you up there!"

"Ok, but hurry." She said then she vanished.

Duke looked at her. Aira had gotten up to her feet to fix her bathing suit. "I'm going to see what she wants. You can come up if you want. If you're okay with that."

"Are we a secret couple?" she asked walking toward him.

"I don't think so, we have been seen in public." He smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Do you want me to be a secret?" Aira knew this question was loaded but she needed to know how things were playing out. _Who would have thought one visitor would be a stepping stone?_

"Never." He gave her an incredulous look. Aira knew she was riding off her sex drive from earlier but she didn't care. She moved her arms to his neck and brought him to her. Her hand went into his shorts to grip him. _He gets hard so fast, I love it._ He steadied them both, holding her off like a wild animal. "I don't know how you do it." He chuckled. "This will be quick, I promise."

"I can be quick too." She went to move again. _Jesus he is strong._ That turned her on more.

"I swear, after this I'll do anything you want, just I need to shoo Audrey away."

"Anything?"

"I don't like how you said that." He laughed. He kissed her on her forehead then went toward the ladder like he couldn't run fast enough. He knew if Aira caught him there would be no talking her off a second time.

Aira contemplated her vibrator in her suitcase, but then decided she would see what the fuss was about up above. She went to the drawer Duke had given her and pulled out a pair of white high-waisted shorts with the pockets visible. She shimmied it up her body and slipped on her all red Versace flip-flops. As much as Aira blended in with everybody, every now and then she would forget that most people wouldn't spend four-hundred dollars on a pair of flip-flops. She pushed her glasses up on her nose then traveled up the ladder. She saw Audrey speaking to Duke and he seemed tense. She went outside just as Audrey said she was hoping Duke could help her look to see where they could find her.

"Hello." She said in an awkward voice.

"She's…here." She looked confused then a small smile creeped on her face. "Hi, Aira, thought you'd left, and he was being vague."

"Oh, well, here I am." Aira smiled then looked at Duke, trying to figure out why was giving the run around to Audrey. She was nice.

Duke turned around to look at her. His look was saying that she could have stayed down there a little bit longer. "There she is." He smiled.

Aira went to stand next to Duke, her hand naturally went to the curve of his elbow. "Is there a problem? Is this about be double parking?"

"No, you moved your vehicle like you said you would it says in the report but there is a problem, or a trouble…." Audrey didn't get to finish the sentence before Duke began saying 'uh-uh' then 'nope!'.

"Aira doesn't need to be tangled up in Haven's messes." Aira felt his muscles tense up, and she could tell his emotions were deeper than just her being tangled up. "She could have been seriously hurt with that little girl, and what about that perv?"

"Duke." She said. They both looked at her. "I'm twenty-eight for one thing, okay?"

"But…."

"I served for ten years as a mechanic and deployed five times, two were in high risk areas where I lost two friends. So, Audrey, how do you think I can help you?" Aira said, crossing her arms, giving Audrey full eye contact. She could feel Duke relax next to her.

"Teenage girl, Nataly Gonzalez-Perez. She is singing a phrase in Spanish, over and over and she can't stop. She's apparently been singing for a week. We don't even know what she is saying." Audrey explained.

"I'm Cuban, well, my dad is Cuban, but I can speak Spanish if you wanna know what she is saying."

"Oh! Perfect." Audrey smiled. "I don't know what type of singing trouble she has but," she looked to Duke for a second, giving him a smile that Aira did not understand. "I hope this isn't a danger to you."

Duke drove in silence behind Audrey with her lights on. He didn't want Aira to be out on this call. _How do I get dragged into this shit, and now her? Just like…._ He stopped himself from thinking about her. That was emotional trap thinking of Evi. He couldn't stop thinking of what the little girl was singing, and what if her powers were like Aira's? What if Aira sang the girls words? There were to many variables to deal with in this situation.

"Are you mad at me?" Aira asked, tearing him from his thoughts.

"What…no. Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Well, you are gripping your steering wheel, and your frowning." Aira explained.

"I'm terrified for you, Ai. Terrified. This could be bad for you. I can feel it." She placed her hand on his thigh, the warmth calmed him.

"I'm fine. If you could look at me, you'd see I'm fine." She giggled, knowing he had to chase after Audrey. "I don't know what I'm gonna do to help her though."

Duke parked in front of a house. Everything seemed normal. A glimpse of hope showed, and maybe he was overreacting just a tiny bit. He turned toward her, forming what was probably a great pep talk, but her lips caught his and his thoughts cleared. She pulled back and he almost trailed after her, forgetting they had something to do. He kept remembering her fighting to get out of her one piece and him just pushing it to the side and having his fill of her. He sighed and got out of the car when suddenly he heard someone singing loud. By loud he wasn't sure he was hearing it in his head or by his ears. Audrey was coming up when Aira came up rubbing her temple.

"Can you hear it? I can't hear it." Audrey asked.

"She's singing. She sounds sad." Duke said, trying to plug his ears and unplug. There was something wrong with his ears.

"She is singing in two tones. Dual tones. Her tone and another." Aira said then rushed toward the house.

"Ai…Aira?" he shouted after her. Why did she run off?

"What was that all about." Audrey started rushing as well as Duke. Aira got in the house so fast they couldn't keep up with her. The singing was louder inside. "Now I can hear it." Audrey said. "She is singing out loud as well."

"Aira?" Duke called, looking around the home. It almost seemed grey and blue tinted. He rubbed his eyes and scanned the room.

"Ms. Gonzalez?" Audrey called.

"Some woman came in here!" A bigger woman came in with a kitchen knife and was headed toward a hallway. "Is she with you? Cuz I swear I will cut her face if she touches my daughter." She yelled.

"Put down your knife." Audrey said, easing towards the woman.

The woman looked at her hands and dropped the knife startled, like she hadn't realized she grabbed it. "Oh, Audrey, please help us."

Duke left the two women and went towards the noise. He could hear Audrey close behind him. When he entered the room, there was another girl, early twenties at max, sitting in a chair across the room, tears streaming her face and obvious cut wounds on her forearms and wrists. Aira was sitting on the bed with who had to be Nataly. She was the color of ash and her face was close to looking like a skeleton. "Quiero ser como ellos. Cantar y bailar con toda la familia. Por favor noteme. Verme." Nataly sang in a sweet voice. He felt the tears prick the back of his eyes.

When the mother came in Aira finally spoke. "I take it you don't speak Spanish?" Aira sounded angry.

"No." she wept. "My late husband taught Nataly. She was fluent in both languages before he died."

"Why doesn't your other daughter know?"

"They have different fathers! Not all Latinos speak Spanish, Jesus!" she cried.

"I know this! And by the way, why haven't you gotten your other daughter to the hospital!" Aira shouted. Ms. Gonzalez looked at her other daughter and screamed.

"Gloria! Gloria! Why!" she shouted as she went to her eldest.

Duke rubbed his eyes; a headache was building. "What is she saying Aira?"

"I want to be like them. To sing and dance with the entire family. Please notice me. See me." Aira said. "I can feel her music."

"What?" Audrey asked loudly, over the crying.

"Whatever her trouble is, it's like mine but its making us feel her emotions. She's sad. Lonely. She feels empty." The girl moved her head towards Aira. Her weak hand moving toward her. "It's killing us." Aira stood up. "Ms. Gonzalez, get Gloria and yourself out of the house and into the car. Duke…."

"You are _not_ telling me to leave after you just found out we could die. So, the next things out of your mouth should be a game plan." He stared at her, daring her to tell him to leave because it wasn't going to happen.

"I can't account for you and Audrey to be safe when I start singing."

"You can't like absorb her song or something"

"What? What sci-fi shit are you spewing." She laughed.

"I won't be affected." Audrey clarified.

Aira gave a big huff. "Give me, one little kiss, Audrey, you won't forget me." She sang in a bluesy tone. Duke waited for Aira to be shocked by her power not working until he saw Audrey walk toward Aira and plant her lips hard on Aira. Audrey pulled back, her hand touched her lips in a way that suggested she was remembering. "I'm sorry, but I had to prove a point. I'll try to include you both in the song to protect you. Forgive me Duke, you know, for kissing someone in front of you." Duke couldn't get his mouth to close from the shock that Aira's trouble affected Audrey. Audrey Parker. The woman not affected by anyone's trouble. If the situation they were in was bad, he didn't like the feeling he got from her having that particular aspect. If someone found out about it he had no idea what they would do. He watched Aira go back to Nataly and look at her. "I'm Aira. Aira Dawson." The girl continued. "I'm going to sing with you. Okay? Nothing will happen to me, I assure you."

Aira swayed to the girl's gentle tempo. "Esto es para Nataly, y solo para Nataly. Ella quiere ser como su familia, pero lo que no entienden, es que Nataly es increíble, tan increíble. Voz como un ángel, y la cara para que coincida. Oh, Nataly, estoy escuchando. Oh, Nataly, eres visto." Aira came in like she was the melody, taking over the song. He hated the fact the only time he got to hear her sing was in dire situations. Her voice was perfection, and he was wondering what made her choose to sing in Spanish. Aira continued to sing the same song over and over, just like the girl. The room was humming with a power they couldn't see. Aira's hair was actually starting to blow back like wind was blowing around her. Her voice sound layered almost. As Aira began to fight more against the girls' voice, the room began to feel warmer, and looked brighter, like one of the bright scenes from a Tim Burton film. _Wait…._ He realized things were in normal color. They had been without color the whole time and he hadn't noticed. The vibrations continued in the room as they sang. He touched his ear and realized blood was pouring from them. It was like he was in the middle of a sound war.

Aira began to lift off the ground as her voice rang out like a choir, claiming its dominance over the girl's power. Nataly's hair returned to color, a rich chocolate brown. Her skin returned to color and her cheeks filled in. As he watched in awe and horror, he realized what she was doing. If he was correct, she was taking her song away, like in the Little Mermaid. It was when her ears, eyes, and nose began to bleed his heart began to race. "Aira?" he panicked. He went to grab her and Audrey pulled him back.

"She's almost done. Just a while longer."

"Are you kidding?" he yelled. "Let go!" Aira stopped singing and hit the ground in a sickening heap. He looked back at Audrey and yanked his shirt from her. He ran to her, falling to his knees immediately. "Aira, baby, Aira?" he flipped her over examining her. Blood was everywhere and it was still leaking from her. "Oh, God. You did too much." He had tears blinding his eyes but his voice was steady.

"Está ella bien?" the girl said softly, breathing hard. "Creo que la amo." Those words caught his attention but he couldn't figure out why. "Ella me salvó la vida."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish." He repeated softly.

"She is asking if I'm fine." Aira said low, voice raspy. He instantly squeezed her. "Oh, Duke, stop. Hard to breathe. "Creo que la amo…she thinks she loves me." She gave a chuckle. "Hero complex Nataly."

"Didn't mean to speak in Spanish. When we were singing it was like we were one voice and for a second all I knew was Spanish." She knotted her sheet. "I'm so sorry for all this. I just. I just wanted them to notice me. I would sing in my thoughts, writing my songs. Then a solo opened up and I lost because I wouldn't speak up. I am a family disappointment."

"Nataly." Aira's voice was stern. "My ribs hurt but I know I could take you right now."

"Do we need to get you to the hospital." Duke asked.

"Probably, but I hate hospitals." Aira coughed, and blood splattered out.

"Are you joking?" Audrey asked.

"No, but I'll sing up a healing shower for me." Aira said meekly.

"You've done this before." Audrey said. Duke hadn't made that connection and felt slow.

"I tried to sing away my powers. Universe said fuck you. I was projectile vomiting for five minutes." She coughed again and more blood came up.

"I am taking her home, and don't stop me Audrey. I don't even want to look at you right now." Duke said. He wiped his face then picked her up, noticing her foot was falling at an odd angle, probably because of how she fell, and it made him that much angrier with Audrey.

"Lemme know if she is alright." Audrey said.

Duke walked out of the room and quick pace. "If she had let me go."

"Don't dwell on it." Her voice was quick and short.

"Don't speak. Save your energy. Can you heal yourself now?"

"The way I do it is less painful."

"What?" He placed her in the jeep and ran to the other side and revved the engine. "What do you mean?"

She tried to sit up but then ended up excepting the fact she was going to be leaning against the door. "I broke my ribs. My…my lungs have ruptured. I heal quickly." She gasped at the air. "I can make the water be a pain repellent."

"Why would it hurt." He was panicking the more she spoke.

"The bones forcing themselves back into place. Ever dislocated an arm? I broke all my ribs. I can't feel…feel one leg and one arm so I'm guessing the fall and my trouble affected my spine where they did my surgery." She groaned, spitting blood. She closed her eyes.

"No, no, no, no! Keep your eyes open, Ai!" he shouted.

"I'm awake, I'm just resting my eyeballs." She said. She groaned some more. Her working arm was clasped around her waist. "I would love a shot of Everclear right now." She smirked.

Duke parked in two spaces then reached across the center and grabbed her. She had stopped talking and he was worried he was too late. He draped her over him and ran as fast as he could to his ship. It was vacant on the dock as he served corners. One of her sandals dropped on the ground but he left it behind. He carefully made it down into his home and took her to the bathroom and put her in the tub. He turned the water on, the shower head spraying her with water, clearing some of the blood. She gasped long and hard, like she had just taken a breath from diving. Relief spread over him as she coughed, it was bloody, but she was still alive. She weakly shooed him from the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and he rushed to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of rum and pulled the cork out and took a large swig. _She's alive._ He was shaking. _Creo que la amo. Why does that sound familiar._ Then he thought of Aira, _Creo que te amo. If la is she in that, then te must be you. She thinks she love me? She loves me?_ He pulled the bottle to his lips again and headed to the ladder. Drinking as he climbed. He was thinking too much, but he knew he was right. She did say those words, and so low it was almost missed. So, did that mean she was trying to hide it? _Do I love her?_ He finally asked himself

Duke was staring into the dark water. The wind was nice and cool on his warm skin. Music drifted in along with a scent that he recognized as Aira. He had no idea who made it but it made her smell practically edible. He had a nice buzz going, muddling his emotions. The music was turned up, then her hands encircled his waist. He loved feeling her on him. He turned around facing her. She was smiling, wearing a sheer lace slip with a simple sweetheart design. He could see her hard nipples pressing against the thin fabric. "I'm alive." She leaned into him. The feel of her breasts was soft.

"God, I thought you died. I though we weren't gonna make it back here."

"We're back. We're home, I'm safe, you're safe, we're safe." Aira said into his chest. Looked up at him then kissed his lips quickly, smiling. "Oh, you taste like liquor. You were not doing well." She looked around for the bottle. She walked over to the rum and took a swig herself. "Oh, God, I don't do that."

He laughed. "Nope you don't." He back was bare to him, the lingerie dipping low in the back. The only other article of clothing was the matching lacy G-string. She had a single French braid the center of her head down her back. "Healed?"

"Yes." She laughed. "I can dance for you, to prove it. Next song."

"Okay, Next song." He had only seen her dance on YouTube, or just the simple things she did when she was getting into the songs. Duke turned to find a decent seat. He sat down and watched her flick on the stringed lights she put up that looked like different types of bugs. She smiled at him and he felt his shorts tighten. "You feel sick just stop."

"Oh shush."

Beautiful by Bazzi came on and she spun into the beat, blending contempary and hip hop. She leapt with grace and spun at dizzying speed. He felt his heart pick up as she slipped off the dress she was wearing, and she looked like a wingless angel. He was standing before he knew, and as the song began to end he was up near her, catching her off guard. He caught her by her waist and kissed her hard. _I think I love her too._ He led her back until she was at the bow of the ship and laid her down on the flat space there was before the tip. He pulled down his pants down slightly and slid into her quick, filling her up fully. He gently tugged at her hair while his other hand squeezed her thigh. Her nails racked him hard. He couldn't imagine her not doing this anymore. With every thrust, his emotion was poured out. Aira moaned into the night sky, the stars watching them. He roared his release and stood there shaking in the wake. He kissed her again, breathless.

"Sor…sorry. I couldn't stop myself." He said.

"It was beautiful." She said grabbing his face. "You showed me how much you cared"

"I think we should go inside now."

Aira smirked. "Is this my part of the deal. The anything I want." She smiled.

"Oh man, what did I get myself into?" He smirked. Aira paused then leaned up to him and whispered. He raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, repeat that, why are you whispering?" he asked. She had said something that he knew that she didn't say. _No way she said that._

She whined. "I'm embarrassed."

"I guess you don't want it."

"Anal, I said anal." Aira said, rushing it out.

Duke's mouth opened in shock. "Okay." He wasn't going to argue with what she wanted. He fixed his self and then picked her up. She laughed loudly.

"Barbarian!" she shouted playfully.

"Pretty girl want anal." They both laughed as they disappeared downstairs, embracing each other for hours.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Duke had to say it was nice to sip a cup of coffee and look at a naked woman in his bed. He was also sad it was her last week staying with him. He was expecting it to be awkward, or them to start fighting, or her to have a crazy habit he couldn't stand. _Too perfect._ He wanted to be worried, nobody gets things this perfect. For once it felt like the puzzle was being put together. Everyone at the restaurant loved her, but Denise seemed like a scorned lover. She was mad he didn't tell her they were dating. What made it awkward with Denise was they used to fool around every now and then and now he was with someone she was trying to flirt with. So now they were both taken.

Aira stretched and reached into Duke's empty spot in the bed. He watched her crawl over to his night stand and grab her glasses. She spotted him and smiled. "Morning." She said.

"Morning." He sipped his coffee, wondering how someone could feel so comfortable naked that they moved like clothes never belonged there in the first place. She had explained that her dads side were naturists, aka, nudists. Her father never partook in his family's tendencies but Aira took to it like a moth to the flame she said. He'd asked her if her father was okay with being around her being naked. She had made a point by saying he had changed her diapers and gave her baths as a baby, so he was already desensitized. He had also grown up seeing everyone around him naked, so another family member wasn't bad. "You should wear your glasses more, you look cute."

"You mean dorky." She laughed scooting out of the bed and towards the bathroom. The sink turned on as he drew nearer. She was passing the tooth brush under the water and quickly shut it off. She never left it running.

"I mean sexy." Duke said. He made it obvious he was looking her up and down.

"We can't spend all weekend indoors Duke."

"We can't?" he sat his coffee down then walked behind her. "Wanna go hiking, to our spot?" He grinned as he leaned in the doorway, scanning over her muscular body. "Have someone walk up the trail five minutes after we finish too." He laughed.

She spit toothpaste from her mouth as she laughed. "I was so embarrassed! I still think they heard us. The whole area smelled like outdoor sex."

"It did not." He laughed, shaking his cup, spilling coffee on himself.

"Then why were those men looking at me like they knew." She pointed her toothbrush at his reflection in the mirror.

 _They were staring because you were wearing the smallest hiking shorts and top combo and your bits were hanging out._ "Paranoid." He set the cup down and wrapped his arms around her, putting his face in her hair. "Do we have to go out?" he pressed himself against her. _Like a drug._

Aira smirked in the mirror. "Yes, cuz my house! Its done!" she beamed. She wiped her mouth.

He felt his stomach drop. "It was today? I thought we still had two and half weeks."

"Remember I got a call from my…oh! I went to tell you but you came out the shower looking yummy. Wednesday. I remember cuz you forgot a towel and your hair was…."

"I remember." He smirked. "So, you're moving out today?" Aira looked up at him as she put her tooth brush down. She turned around to look up at him. "Words?"

She said that to him when she could see he wasn't saying everything. "Kinda don't want you to go."

"Oh my…silly man." She got on her tippy toes to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened it. He picked her up and placed her on his sink. Her fingers snaked their way under the bun he had and pulled. He went to pull himself free when she stopped. "Not until we get to my new place." She was breathing hard and looking at his lips like she was about to change her own mind. "I want to break in the new place with you." She looked up at him, her eyes large pools of honey.

"What…why would you do that to me." He chuckled, his erection purposefully pressed against her still. He groaned as he fixed himself. He looked at her like a steak that was being dangled in front of him.

"If we get dressed we can go. I'm supposed to be there between eight and noon. They are finishing up and the bank, gardening manager, and the interior designer are there to insure everything is going to plan by my design."

"Why is the bank manager there?"

"She insisted." Aira laughed. She walked passed him. "She wants to jump my bones. I told her no several times. Everyone who knows about me just doesn't believe I date men."

Duke laughed as he followed her out and went to get dressed himself. _I'm going to fuck her on every surface of that house when we get there. I don't care if Miss Bank Manager is there._ "You should have said who you were dating."

"Would she have believed me then?"

"Everyone in Haven practically knows me, hates me? Don't know which." Duke laughed. Duked looked over at Aira who had already put on a thong with the batman logo on it and a bralette that matched. _I'm gonna fuck her in that._ He was revved up from what she did. She hadn't stopped them like that before unless it was food. It was all he could think of, and he was starting to understand what a nymphomaniac felt like. _Is this what she feels like all the time?_ He watched her slip-on denim shorts that barely cover her ass. Next was a grey flowy crop top that showed off her bralette. He was pretty sure the top was just formalities since she wasn't allowed to walk around in a bra, or naked for that matter. She looked up to see him staring at her. "Sorry, you're just looking like a feast; a little hungry." _The things she makes me say._ She only smiled shyly, and it just made him want her more. Compliments embarrassed her, but it didn't matter, he was still going to pull those shorts off of her and devour every inch of her tattooed skin.

He slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank and a button up shirt that he left open. Aira came from behind him and pulled his hair out of the bun. She cursed in Spanish when she felt his hair was still wet in the center. He heard rustling in her bag and knew he had to sit down. She wouldn't let him leave with tangled hair. She rubbed things in his hair and he closed his eyes, enjoying her nails on his scalp. He felt himself become hard again and he had to adjust himself into his waistband. She brushed his hair then left it down and told him to wait to put it up again. His hair was wavy around his face. He fixed where he wanted his part on his head at least then they left. He followed her up the ladder, pinching her ass all the way up.

She slid into her vehicle and she beckoned him to get in her car. "Am I spending the night."

"You sound like we were breaking up."

He got in her car, and there were clothes jammed in the back seat. "Were you using your car as a closet?" he laughed.

"Okay, so I asked Manda, one of my exes/friend/stalker's, to send up some of my clothes for winter and she sent way too much. I only needed a few. I bought them from living in Japan and Germany and stuff. England too."

"Manda?"

"Amanda. We were fuck buddy's that should have never fucked and never should have dated. She was a smothering controlling bitch. She wouldn't stop texting and calling and came over with Candy or Bristol, another ex/fuckbuddy."

"Did you have a lot of fuck buddy's in California? Is someone going to come and get me." He laughed, but she didn't.

"He might." She said simply.

He could see the fear on her face even though she wasn't looking at him. "How do you know. Maybe he has moved on finally."

"He found me in Germany. He found me in Korea. He found me in Japan, twice. Found where my dad lived. Found me in England. Broke into my house in California but only left a note. No alarms went off."

He felt sick. "What did the note say."

"We are here!" she beamed at the house. He turned to look and gasped. He knew this place. They used to dare each other to go in. Aira passed through the large iron gateway that read Stanford Estate. The road was fresh and rows of lavender and white roses lined the road. He looked back at Aira then back at the house. She's rich. He couldn't believe he hadn't notice. Large rose bushes were on the side of the house and a forest was on her land. She said it had fifteen acres on the property and was butted up to the ocean and had its own private dock. The entry to the house looked like it came out of the eighteen-hundreds. A woman was waving frantically at her, pointing for her to follow the extended road. "Had to add a garage. Oh wow!" she said as she saw the twelve-car garage. It opened for her and she flipped the car around to back in.

Aira walked up the steps, she was already smiling just looking around. _This place is so gorgeous! So much bigger than my other house! Its like a colonial manor, all proper!_ Aira was jittery with excitement. Inside the garage, on the far side was a deep purple Bentley Flying Spur W12S. She squealed as she got closer as she saw the giant bow on the hood and the letter. In a frilly cursive scratch, she recognized her fathers writing. On the front it simply said 'Irlanda'. Irlanda was Spanish for Ireland, and Ireland was nick name for her, Aira Lynne. She looked up to see Duke looking over the car.

"Is this…is this a Bentley." He pointed back and forth.

"My dad!" she exclaimed. Aira ripped open the letter and first took out the keys, then took out the letter. "Hola mija, remember when you were young and we made a deal? If you bought your own home, and the Bixby house doesn't count," she read aloud, Duke walked up next to her, she let him lean over her shoulder but she knew he couldn't read it because her father wrote in Spanglish and she was translating. "I would buy you 'the Butler car'. While this is not the Mulsanne you first saw I still bought you a Bentley more fitting for my daughter. He's fully loaded and came special with the Lamborghini doors…oh my GOD!" she shouted. She hit the button and the door opened up. New car smell wafted out. She squealed loudly as she went back tot the letter. "Its fully paid off so you can't gift stomp like you did the Mini Countryman. Te amo, Papi." She smiled and looked up at Duke. His eyes were swirling with thoughts. "Are you still thinking about me moving out?"

"Uh, no, just don't know what mija, or te amo means."

"Oh! Mija means daughter, and te amo just means I love you." She smiled then looked back at the car. "A twenty-nineteen Bentley Flying Spur W12S." She gently stroked the door before closing it. "Well I wasn't expecting this at all!" she lowered her voice. "Can't wait to fuck you in it! Okay let's go see the house!" She said cheerfully, missing his stunned face that turned amused.

She couldn't wait to see the house and to show it to Duke. She couldn't wait to fuck him in every room this place had. It had fourteen bedrooms, ten bathrooms, a library, a small fifteenth room she made an office, she had an exercise room, a theater room that was completely separate from the TV/gaming room. The basement was full of the old instruments, perfectly preserved, so she had them sent out and cleaned and tuned. In the attic were generations of clothes, generations of songs written by her family dating back so far some didn't have dates anymore and some were written on animal skins. Books that were found were placed back into the library. Music, acting, painting, dancing, singing, everything considered artistic was in the library. That's when she found out the trouble she had was going to evolve into her other talents. She hadn't told Duke she had found this information.

Aira led Duke to a door she knew from the blueprint she looked over was the door to the front of the house. She opened the door and saw that the left side had a full-on glass wall that looked over the water, the pool, and the trees in the back. The artistry of the flowers in the back were nice and she knew she was going to have to give a huge donation to the company. They had high remarks from all the people in the neighborhood for a reason. They entered the entryway and Margaret was there beaming. Her smile faded a small bit when she saw her with Duke. _Told her I was in a relationship with a man._ Aira's eye was suddenly taken to the large concert piano in the middle of the room.

"Is that the piano from the basement?" Aira asked immediately, not caring for formalities.

Margaret's smile dropped, replaced with confusion. "What…oh! Yes! Yes." She squealed. "But not the one you think. We found another one, boy that's one big basement, and we found this beauty. It's much larger than the other. I told them to use this one instead of the Steinway & Sons. Did I do good?"

Aira's feet moved quickly. "Oh, yes you did Maggy. That is an understatement." Her heart hammered with excitement. _Please lemme be right._ The mosaic tiling led your eye directly to the piano, which is what she was hoping it would do when she picked out the flooring. She practically flew over to the keys. It read _Pleyel_. _Yes!_ "YES!" she shouted. The year read eighteen-eighteen. It was preserved so well, almost too well, and she knew why. She could feel her power on the piano, preserving it at its best years. With that information, she wanted to play it. "Oh, I never thought I'd see this in my life." She said as she pulled out the piano bench. Her fingers trailed up and down the keys, rejoicing the feel of playing the piano. She suddenly began to play Liszt's Hungarian Rhapsody No 2. It was her first solo piece she played in competition. She was five years old and she was determined to impress her mother. Her mother played piano when she was younger and she was a tough critic. She closed her eyes like how she always played. She could see the notes better that way. They ran and she chased them. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. The house around her had warmer tones giving it a romantic feel. The fire place crackled in the background and the smell of something savory filled the air. In front of her was a man who was dressed in a nineteen-hundreds attire. His eyes practically bulged at the sight of her. Something told her that she didn't think he was expecting her.

"What year is it?" his voice was deep and commanding.

"201X." she answered immediately. He made a loud whooping noise.

"It took that long for my heir to arrive? She failed then, Robin?"

"Robin?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot she changes. Always changing in that barn."

"What?" Aira was starting to get a headache. She winced, her playing almost stuttering.

"You haven't been practicing?" he sounded surprised.

"I didn't even know my family was from Maine until recently. I was born in California."

"That's a baby state." He frowned. A baby cried in the background. "Laura woke Reggie up again." Aira knew the name Reggie, that was her Great Grandfathers name.

" _Great_ Grandpa Reggie, what year is it here?"

"Great Grandpa? Wow, big title for a newborn." He chuckled. "What you mixed with girl. You all black?"

"I'm half Cuban. My Uncle Reg III, my mother Rian, and my Uncle Russ are the Stanford's"

"No male cousins?"

"I do but they are young. My cousin Story is closest to my age but I was born in March and she was born in August." She felt like she was being persecuted.

"Is this normal attire for females in your generation? And those circus ink marks?" he enquired.

She frowned. "What's going on here?" She winced again, it was more painful this time around. She grunted almost raising her hand. "Keep playing!" He shouted. "My name is Arthur Stanford, its nineteen-oh-one and now that you're here, your plan B, and I'm so sorry."

Her head throbbed and her vision to blur. "What, why?"

"Cuz the cost is everything. All you have to do is…."

Aira was yanked from the piano with such force. When her eyes came into focus she was staring into Dukes worried gaze. She could hear Margaret's heels clicking backing in forth as she mumbled something. "Oh my God, Aira!" he pressed something against her face.

"What?" Aira felt heavy.

"Margaret, not to be rude, but could you clear everyone out. I need to take care of her." Duke directed.

Margaret nodded and ran towards the front door. Duke had lifted her up and was walking toward the stairs. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. We could see the music. Every note." He said. "Your room?" he asked quickly.

"Left, and the end of the hall." She coughed and blood sprayed from her mouth. "What?" her heart raced. She went to touch her face and she could feel it was slick with blood. "He said I hadn't been practicing." The pain in her head came back and she screamed this time. She could feel herself tense and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was like someone had started to push the longest nail into the base of her skull. Duke nearly dropped her. He shifted her weight and picked up his pace. When the pain stopped she felt exhausted. She hadn't noticed she was in dire need of hospital care. She closed her eyes, she wanted to rest, she was jerked awake. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep.

"Please, baby, stay awake." Aira opened her eyes to see he was crying. The space was made of stone and rock. They were inside they Cave shower. "What do I do?"

"Water…." She coughed.

He laid her down and turned on the water. Water fell from the ceiling like rain. "What else!" he ran back to her.

" _Healing waters, gift of the gods. Wash away illness and disease. Wash away pain and imbalance. Cleanse and heal me. Purify my mind, heart, and body, and leave me healed as I was before._ " She sang. The water began to glow a soft yellow. Duke gasped as he hovered over her, now cradling her head. Aira gave a sharp inhale and the searing pain began. When the organs grew back healthy, it burned, like if you touched an iron. New blood being made and forced through her body was like someone slicing open her arms and legs. Her eyes itched as the blood vessels regrew. She gasped as she continued to scream in pain. Duke held her tightly, telling her everything was going to be okay, and to just hold on a little bit longer. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. _How did I do this without him?_ The glowing stopped and Aira relaxed, her clothes feeling heavy to her. "Oh…." Her throat was dry. She opened her mouth to drink the drops. Duke laughed.

"Better?"

"I'm better. I was less scared this time, with you here." Aira said, feeling awkward. She moved to stand, catching him off guard.

"You were just…." He looked up at her in awe. Aira began to take off her soggy clothing and shoes. By the time she got her underwear off Duke was already close to her, burying his face in her belly. She could feel him stifle a relieved cry. She felt his lips kiss her just under her belly button and it sent chills down her spine.

"I'm alive, I'm okay." She ran her nails across his scalp and he looked up slowly at her.

Aira stared into his eyes. Her heart rate slowly began to pick up on something that she was completely unaware that was happening. Whether or not she knew why but her body responded with goosebumps and a liquid fire that started between her thighs so fierce it took her breath. She gasped when his mouth encased her. She staggered, almost falling, but he held her still as his tongue played with her. His hands gripped her ass so tight she could feel his nails. The sharpness of the pain mixed with the pleasure made her moan loudly which in turn made him growl. She grabbed his hair as she climaxed. He stood up quickly, taking her mouth into his. Aira pulled down his button up shirt and then went to work on his pants as he took off his tank.

He lifted her up and led them out of the shower while still kissing her. Aira felt something soft on her back as he laid her down on the bathrooms lounge. The fabric was meant to take water, so she didn't have to worry about the issue later. He entered her fast, and she moaned into his mouth. She pulled his hair, pulling him back far enough to bite his neck. She loved how responded when she did. Or how if she nibbled his ear, it gave him goosebumps. Aira could tell he was worked up, he was ignoring the 'too deep' warning sounds she was making. He leaned harder into her and she couldn't help but arch her back. Her orgasm punched her with such force it brought tears to her eyes. Her legs began to shake as she squeezed them tightly around him. He pulled her hair with one fist, and she felt herself nearly convulse around him, body jerking awkwardly. She cursed loudly and crudely in every language she knew. She could feel that he had climaxed with her. She raked her nails on his back and he shivered. He locked eyes with her again, and they fell into another kiss. Aira felt him begin all over again, never leaving her, whether or not she was ready for another round.

It was different the second round, it was like he was over his worry and now he seemed more aggressive. He raised up on his forearm and looked her in her eyes. She couldn't understand his face. It was like he was studying her, just watching her watch him. It honestly made her heart race more. What was he thinking? She felt herself become even more turned on, she could feel the wetness change. His eyes flicked down toward where they met together and back up. _That was so fucking hot! He noticed!_ Her body craved him even more than it did before. She reached for him but he stopped her. He put his hands over her wrists to keep her pinned, then changed one thing, just one thing in his motion, and she arched her back like a purring kitten. Her legs melted away into nothing, they wobbled useless. He released each wrist momentarily to push her legs up on his shoulders. She uttered nonsense, a futile resistance to him just doing that one thing, just deeper. _I love you, Duke._ She thought as tears crested her eyes and she shook into another orgasm. Her mind was peacefully blank. Only he could do that.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Duke's head was throbbing. He didn't think he drank that much alcohol last night. He smirked when he thought of the night prior. Her master bedroom and bath, and kitchen were christened. He also got her in her walk-in closet. He stretched feeling out for her, wanting to feel her soft skin under his fingers, he only felt empty cold rough sheets. His eyes snapped open, something was wrong, he could tell by the sensations around him. He sat up a looked around him, he was home. He was fully dressed as well, shoes and all. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked for his phone. It rested neatly on his nightstand. He tapped the screen, hoping for some explanation. For one thing, it was three in the evening. _What the fuck is going on? Where is Aira?_ His phone had missed calls from Denise and one from Dwight. He had none from Aira. His text messages proved the same, Denise and Dwight. Aira wasn't even showing up in his searches. He was starting to feel like he was in an episode of the twilight zone, and it was making him feel sick was starting to feel sick. He jumped out of his bed and grabbed his keys while almost tripping over his coffee table. The weather was hot, much like the day Aira made for their boating adventure.

That made his gut churn even harder, like someone knew what that day meant to him. To finally being able to open up with her, and how that day, he realized, he could fall in love with her. _I have fallen in love with her._ His head throbbed when he thought of her, and that made him angry. It was a sick joke to take something so precious away, or was it even real? His feet felt heavy hitting the pavement. He fiddled with his keys, having a hard time telling which one was his car key.

"Hey Duke!" a familiar voice said behind him. He dropped his keys. He turned to see Brock Hensley.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he shouted at him.

"What was that for?" Brock asked.

Duke picked up his keys and found his car key. "Because! It means that what I am doing is important enough for you to stop me."

"Who was that chick leaving your place this morning?" he asked.

"I don't have the time for this…wait, chick, what chick? Was it Aira?" Duke asked.

"Aira…Dawson?" he snorted, like the idea of her being there was ridiculous. "Did you know she is in that Stanford Manor now?"

"I know, I've seen it." Duke opened his door. "Bye." He went to get in and he tugged him down.

"How?" Brock seemed really confused.

"Cuz Aira is my girlfriend. Has it been that long since we saw you last or something?"

"Aira is a lesbian, dude."

"Get out of my face! I don't have time for this fucking shit BROCK!" Duke roared. He got into the jeep and slammed the door. Brock was to stunned to interject any further. The engine roared to life and he raced toward the Stanford Estate, or at least tried to, he was hitting every red light imaginable.

He was starting to wondering if Haven really had a lot of cops or not. A few red lights here and there possibly couldn't hurt anyone. He was thinking it but he was no racecar driver. He'd end up flipping the jeep or something else just as bad. He gripped the steering will only to stop his hands from shaking. He replayed the events from last night in his mind. Every detail. From her almost dying in his arms, to making love in her bathroom, then in her bed. He remembered watching her cook him a massive meal. She had told him she did it because she wanted to feed him because he deserved it after the sex they had. He had laughed, but it was her way of cuddling after, cooking for him. Then feeding him, and somehow it turned itself into another love session. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and saw that he had tears streaming down his cheeks. _Duke, this is probably a weird story. We are gonna laugh when I get there._ He knew that didn't even sound right. Something was definitely wrong.

He turned off on a private round and continued to drove until _finally_ her home peeked into view. The closer he got the saw there was a red Toyota Celica was parked in the front of her home. _Who the fuck is that?_ The panic rose like bile in his throat. The gate to her home was also open, like he was expected to come. He knew she wouldn't just leave a gate open, her OCD and PTSD wouldn't allow that. _It's whoever owns the fucking red Celica._ He was the fish swimming toward the bait. The bait being Aira. There was still a small part of him that was hoping, praying, and wishing that this was a stupid prank, and she was gonna be smiling and waiting for him. He parked dangerously close to Celica, blocking any proper entry into the car from the driver's side.

He stumbled out of his jeep, hitting the ground with a glorious thud. He righted himself and went toward the front door, the frosted glass revealing nothing on the inside. He pressed the doorbell and it rang with a beautiful bell choir. It made him feel welcome but his emotions were too dark to let him relax. He heard music be turned down and he heard her laughing with someone. Her figured began to approach and the sound of her sandals tapping on the ground. She paused for a moment and turned around to grab something from the mystery person. They had leaned in towards each other and he was sure Aira was kissing the unknown blob. _Calm down DUKE!_ Aira opened the door wearing a shear peachy robe that wasn't even tied to pretend to cover something. She wore stringy bathing suit bottoms. She had droplets of water rolling off her body and her hair was dripping water between her bare breasts.

She cocked her head curiously when she recognized him. "Duke Crocker?" she smiled. "What brings you up here?" All he could do was gape at her. "Have you been crying? Are you hurt? Come in." Aira guided him in. "I'll get you a drink, beer, right? I can remember that right at least?" she laughed. Duke wanted to puke. Why was she acting like she hadn't seen him in a while? He had just laid her across that table not too long ago. The tears wouldn't stop at this point, it was like his eyes left a faucet on somewhere. Aira returned to him with a beer and gasped when she saw his face. "Jesus Christ, what happened, Duke?" She popped the top and handed him a beer. "Duca!" she hollered behind her. He nearly jumped out of his skin, it sounded so much like her nick name for him, Duque.

When a curvy auburn-haired woman appeared wearing a skimpy two piece, he knew she had to be the red Celica bitch. Her dark eyes bored into him as she smiled. "Hey, babe." She said, finally tearing her eyes from Duke to look at Aira. She was shorter than her by a good four inches and Aira was only average height. She reached her hand out to him. "I'm Chayla Duca." Duke returned the handshake, squeezing her hand harder than he should for a girl of her size.

"I'm Duke Crocker, but I feel like you know that already." Duke felt like murdering her.

"What?" Aira asked, confusion spreading across her face.

"Well, everyone in Haven knows the infamous Duke. Local bum."

"Can't be too much of a bum if he owns a restaurant Chay." Aira said, giving him the 'I'm sorry my girlfriend is bitchy', look. "She's not as judge-y as she seems."

"Hey!" Chayla whined. He watched Aira lean in to her and steal a quick kiss. He felt like the world was off kilter.

"I…I need to go." Duke ran towards the front of the house. When he made it out, he vomited in the rose bushes.

"Duke!" Aira yelled. "Are you alright? You smell like alcohol, I shouldn't have given you more." She chided herself.

Duke smelled his clothes. He hadn't realized he smelled like a brewery. "Do you even know who she is Aira?"

"I beg your pardon." She crossed her arms, her walls flying up. "My relationship with my girlfriend is none of your business."

"She's lying to you. It's me your supposed to be with." He cried.

"I'm going to give you three minutes to get off my property before I get my weapon." Aira sounded cold, mechanical. "And for the record, Duke, I gave you all the chances in the world, and I thought we could have been something but you weren't about that. You made that very clear." She turned and shut the door.

Before he could turn to leave, Chayla opened the door and appeared. "How you doing Duke? Aira said you were drunk, but to me you look, I don't know, heartbroken." She deadpanned.

"Who, the fuck, are you?" He spat.

"I'm Chayla Duca. Aira's girlfriend. Let's make this quick _Duque_ , she's mine. She always has been, and always will be. I literally can't believe she ended up with someone who knows absolute dip shit about her! I followed her since I was eight! You meet her once and you couldn't stop fantasying about your cock in her mouth. We get it, her mouth looks amazing."

"But…."

"But what?" she started walking toward him, her small frame somehow dominating the space. "You _love_ her? Too bad you realized too late!" Chayla practically snarled at him. "Tomorrow, meet me where you and Aira snuck off the trail at the Haven's Nature's Reserve."

Duke's cheeks went red. He remembered that day. He wanted to show her park trails. He convinced her to go off trail to see something with him and then he pressed her against a rock that was the perfect level for him to fool around with her. Next thing he knew he was yanking her shorts off and fucking her into the cave side wall. They had returned to hike later but stopped again to have another round, but that time it was up against the crossroads sign telling you that you weren't lost. That was the time Aira swore they got caught. "Fine." He didn't like any of this. She knew too much information. Personal information.

"You better come alone, and I will know. If you aren't there on time, you get no explanation." She turned to walk back to the house then paused at the door. "Oh, and Duke, what did you think of today's weather? Does it feel the same?" He glared at her, but it was the response she obviously wanted. "I got the weather, I got the music, I got the delicious food. Amazing cook, isn't she? I even got my fish to come to me." She stared into his eyes and he could almost feel her searching his mind. "So, all I have left is fucking her." She gave a smile under any other circumstances would have been adorable, but to him, right then, she looked like a manipulative sociopathic bitch. "I'm going to enjoy that. I've never been a bottom chick." She gave a wink before skipping back.

Duke didn't remember getting in the vehicle but he did. He also didn't remember scrapping the side of Chayla Duca's Red Toyota Celica. When he looked in the rearview mirror, he could see that the bumper was also ripped half off. It was a small thing, but he felt good with just that small victory. _I need to find out who the fuck Chayla Duca is._ He needed to find out everything, and he wanted to find it immediately.

Aira resisted the urge crack a beer open. She didn't understand why Duke Crocker of all the people would show up after so many months. _He just wanted to fuck you Aira, that, and bring you back into a world of alcoholism._ She removed her robe and stretched. She absentmindedly was getting a dab ready for her and Chayla when Chayla entered the room.

"Getting me a dab too?" she asked, smiling when she noticed what she was doing.

"Always." She laughed. "You ask that every time."

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't realize I was actually going to enjoy marijuana."

"If it's done right, anything is fun." Aira flirted. She found it cute she seemed so turned on so easily, like they hadn't known each other forever. She handed her the dab tool and Chayla took a good exhale and inhaled the dab smoke. Aira handed her a water bottle, waiting for the coughing fit. She swapped the bong for the water bottle and she went to hit up her own dab. Chayla coughed loudly while trying to open her bottle. Aira took a large dab and enjoyed the floating sensation. She looked Chayla over, loving the shape of her body. Her eyes landed on her face, full lips, hazel eyes, and thick dark auburn hair. Chayla was Indian and Italian, and she was like a short Jessica Rabbit. "So," Aira eyed Chayla like fresh fish at the market. "Did you have fun today?"

"Of course." Chayla grinned. "Never had fried macaroni balls." Chayla bit her lip, making Aira take the opportunity to get a little closer. There was a strange part of her that was telling her she was new to Chayla when that wasn't true. She could remember Chayla as far back as her fifth birthday, but somehow it didn't feel true.

Aira wrapped her arms around Chayla and she could feel the goosebumps spread over Chayla's body. "We been together four months now, I can wait more time if you need too…." Aira started.

"No, I think I'm done waiting. Feels like a lifetime really." Aira could feel Chayla's heart beating hard. She slowly moved her hand to between Chayla's legs, only grazing her sensitive areas. "I'd like to take a shower, to get ready." She bit her lip nervously, like Aira was going to tell her she changed her mind.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." Aira leaned into her and kissed her hard. She let her hands wander over Chayla's body and she could feel her puddle in her grasp. She nibbled on her ear. "Best get in the shower now before you lose the window."

Aira watched Chayla scurry away, her bottom swaying as she left. _How did I get so lucky to get a chick with bangin' curves?_ Aira bit her lip; she couldn't wait to devour her. She filled her dishwasher and changed the music in the house to another playlist she created. The house was instantly filled with Panic at the Disco. She shimmied out of her bottoms and dumped them in them in the laundry basket before going upstairs. She was tempted to surprise Chayla in the shower but decided to actually let her get ready. She seemed very excited and for some reason and Aira couldn't figure out why it was bothering her.

Aira walked into her walk-in closet and rotated a wall dedicated to accessories. She loved the secret wall, it was something out of a James Bond movie. It revealed her stash of sex toys. She had them shipped up and plus ordered new ones. Her eyes scanned the wall and she went to reach for a strapless strap on then paused. With a mischievous smirk, she grabbed her favorite one instead. _I hope she can handle nine inches._ Aira began putting it on when she heard Chayla singing in the bedroom. She grabbed a bottle of lube before turning around. She began putting her hair up as she exited. Chayla stopped mid-brush of her hair to gawk at her. The brush hit the bed, silent, but noted. Aira smirked. "I'm ready whenever you are, gorgeous." Her towel fell around her feet, and whether or not it was a response, Aira took it as one. She made it to her quickly, engulfing her mouth. Chayla moaned into her as Aira guided her on to her massive modified King. She felt on Chayla's body, gliding her hands across her, making sure she felt everything.

She reached in between her legs, enjoying wet she was already. "I've only had one penis." Chayla said quickly.

"Me too." Aira said. _Liar…._ She didn't know why she thought that. It was an instant one, faster than she could even she could process. "But this is mine," she pressed her strap-on at her entrance. Chayla inhaled sharply. "Do you want me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Chayla brought Aira back to her, fully letting Aira take control.

Aira slid into her further, slowly, making sure she watched Chayla's face as she did. It wasn't for Chayla sake, it was for her own pleasure. There was nothing hotter to her than watching how her partner reacted. Sadly, she couldn't get off on that alone, but luckily her strap-on had 4-inch dildo that pressed on her g-spot, and another one that went in her ass. She didn't understand how some women could use a strap-on that had no sexual stimulate for themselves.

She continued slow at first, tasting and nibbling on her breasts with each stroke. Her own hair fell to the side where Chayla grabbed her ponytail as she squealed into an orgasm. She didn't slow down, she only got on her knees, and ended up going faster. Chayla's mouth opened in an O as she realized Aira wasn't going to let her have a recovery time. Aira grabbed her legs firmly and brought her closer. From then she began gyrating her hips and Chayla began mumbling in Italian. _Already speaking in a different language. She melted like butter._ Aira closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation. "Voy a seguir follando hasta que haya terminado." (I'm going to keep fucking until I'm finished.) Aira moaned. She peered down at Chayla, and she was grabbing at the blankets. Aira slung her legs onto her shoulders then leaned forward, pressing her knees to her chest. Chayla shouted something inaudible. She had rolled into another orgasm and her body was spasming under her. She grabbed her hair, and Chayla seemed to lose it all over it again. "Me pregunto cuántas veces puedo hacer que te corras?" (I wonder how many times I can make you cum?) Aira purred into Chayla's ear.

Aira carried on for another hour when she realized she had the sudden realization that she might not actually orgasm despite everything feeling amazing. Something was bothering her from deep inside, like she was doing something really wrong. An image of Duke bent over her flashed through her mind. He looked sweaty, and his eyes were piercing as they stared deep into hers. "Pull my hair." Aira demanded from Chayla. Chayla did as she was told and pulled on her hair. Aira held the image in her head longer, feeling ashamed for thinking of someone else, and a man who showed no interest in her. "Harder!" she shouted this time, pulling Chayla's hair. Chayla obeyed as they both shouted their orgasm. "Fuck." She said loudly as she got off of Chayla. A searing pain hit her temples. More images of Duke filled her brain like a dam broke. She looked up and looked at Chayla and frowned. "YOU BITCH!" Aira roared as she went to lunge for Chayla but a sleep overtook her immediately and she ended up collapsing on top of her in a heap.

Chayla wiggled herself from under Aira. She rolled her over carefully. She gently pressed her hands to Aira's head. "No, baby, what did you do to break free?" She closed her eyes and began to search through Aira's memories. Duke Crocker's disgusting face leapt into her mind. She had seen too much of Duke and it made her want to puke. _She came for him? She couldn't get off on me!_ "I'm your _dream_ girl!" she shouted at Aira's sleeping face. She gently touched Aira's cheek, wanting to slap her for being so mean to her. "Doesn't matter, I fixed you, and you fucked me so good I can't stay mad at you, baby."

Chayla cleaned Aira up and made her more comfortable in the bed. With Aira's memory breaking like it did, she could feel her web unraveling. People who were connected to memories that were changed were automatically affected according. Her trouble was the best thing that ever happened to her but she hated the fact that she was so weak that she had to retighten the loose ends, and it seemed it might be a daily thing until the memories became permanent. When her power first showed she had asked her grandfather if he knew anything, and his journals proved to be a lot more helpful than she could have ever planned. She held out her arms, imaging the web in her mind. Little lights of active and sleeping minds popped into her head. She gritted her teeth as she reached further and further until she cradled Haven in her mind. Blood began to seep from her nose and eyes as she changed everyone's memories. When she was done, she groaned and walked weakly to the lavish bathroom she now got to inherit. She had called it Aira's Palace. Everything she had was luxurious and practically. Wants turned into Needs in her house. How could she ever go without her life ever again?


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Duke was where he needed to be thirty minutes earlier than he needed to be. He hadn't slept at all that night. He hadn't realized how much he had gotten used to Aira curled around him, somehow always freezing. He also missed how she would nibble on his ear in the morning, asking to be touched in her own ways. The worst part of last night were his dreams. She was there around every corner and it was so real until she would vanish in front of him and he would awake with his head pounding. _She did this to me._ He didn't know how, but he knew he was right. He waited in the cold air, surrounded by bitter sweet memories that only caused foggy headaches. He couldn't ever hold on to them. Only for a moment last night was he able to think properly and he swore he remembered how he ended up back home but it was gone before he could remember.

After he left Aira's, he went to Vince and Dave's and demanded information on the Duca family. He then went to his old high school and searched through old yearbooks to try to get an idea of her. He did find records saying she was hospitalized in middle school for delusions and suicide. Notes saying how she had a fantasy lover named Ira, but he knew it was Aira. She did say she was obsessed with her for a while so he had to go back far for Aira as well and found out Aira was in contests from the moment she was standing it seemed. From ballet to cello to modeling to owning businesses, Chayla was there tracking her it seemed, and he was guessing she wasn't aware Aira was headed to Haven because if she had, he was pretty sure Chayla would have made sure Aira met her first. _She hates me. This is her revenge._ The thought made him sick. Like it was his fault she had bad timing. Her father was Richard Duca and her mother, Kyra, was first generation Indian born in America. Duke also found out that her hair was definitely dyed auburn, her natural black hair was in all her old photos. Aira had mentioned she found red-heads to be her weakness. The internet even dug up that Chayla made a Go Fund me account to raise money for a surgery to become the girl she thought would attract Aira the most, and by the look on Aira's face the other day, she found Chayla attractive. Thinking about Aira touching her like she used to touch him made him feel sick.

"Just the mere thought of us touching? Seems a little homophobic, Duke." Chayla's voice rang clear in the wood. She appeared wearing expensive leggings with an expensive coat covering her. "Like my clothes, she had it droned!" she said.

"Are you a mind reader?"

"In layman's terms, eh." She twisted her had back and forth. "My grandfathers' journals proved useful to me and I can control your memory, and everyone's memory here in Haven. Make them do something then have them forget they did it. Like the greatest thing ever, and the closer I get to my target the stronger my connection to them I get and I can see whatever I want and not just hear it. It's like its mine!" she sounded maniacal. She stared at him, studying him, feeling over his mind, searching. _What are you looking for?_ "I'm looking for the reason why she had to recall deeply embedded memories of you to make herself cum. She was inside me, thinking about you." He couldn't keep track of her mood changes. His head seared as she stared him down. "It gives me pleasure to know that you hate the fact she fucked me last night." She said, suddenly cheerful, laughing like a little girl.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't even know you before this."

"Yeah, you did actually. You fucked my sister, Zara. You were a senior, she was a freshman. Big tits. You escaped through my room. My dad cursed you…son of a…!" she laughed. "Fucker told me troubles were fake! Lemme just…." Duke felt like a chill ran down his spine as a memory surged. _Zara Duca._ "Made it so you didn't know who she was anymore so you wouldn't fuck her again." She laughed. "Zara was a slut, she lost her virginity at twelve cuz she looked sixteen. I'm surprised you didn't catch anything from her."

"Can we fix this now? Now?" he shouted. Irritated with her ramblings.

She glared at him. "She is _mine_!" she screamed as she stomped her feet. "And _you_ kept smashing your fucking dick in her!" Duke gaped at her as she pointed at him with a long-manicured nail. He couldn't even form thoughts. "And now you've gone and _created_ a fucking issue!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Duke shouted, his head searing and her crazy talk was not making any sense. Chayla looked at him and his head seared more and he shouted louder. He felt his memories being pried through like an open filing cabinet. He could feel the invisible groping through his brain but not what they were grabbing and plucking out. They felt like they were gone for good, like she had taken them with her to look over. "Wha-what are you doing? Give those back." Tears barreled out of his eyes before he knew it.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get more memories of your dick being sucked, just, not with the same deepthroating abilities because, let's be honest, I have never seen that before anywhere." She said. "You just wouldn't want to know how she doesn't have a gag reflex." She seemed dead serious and he could only assume it was Liam's fault, and she probably got a full front row seat to the atrocity that happened. "I hear you Duke, thinking in there, creating memories of this moment. If you fall into the _Liam_ memories, you get stuck in all of those terrible, terrible nightmares. He should be Blood Eagled for the things he has done."

There was a silence and he wanted to take advantage of that. "Please…just stop this and we can, like, go back like it was nothing. I'll convince her to not be too mad. Please." He felt like they kept getting torn apart every time they got really close. The closer they got to knowing each other, the more and more things sprinkled shit on their happiness. "I love her! This is stupid. This isn't your life. You just want her fucking money." He walked toward her, suddenly feeling enraged. "I bet you had to search her brain to find out her favorite color because you filled her head with a bunch of fucking lies you didn't have time to figure it out?" He kept getting closer, randomly choosing when to move. "And you hate the fact that you can't actually make Aira love you, cuz she came to _me_ while fucking you." He shouted. Her face turned into a mask of pure rage. She held out her hands and a severe stabbing pain hit him. He fell to his knees.

"I'm taking this memory, oh, and this one too." She said, cackling.

Each tug felt like she was ripping chunks out from within his skull. "No, no, no!" he ran for her and she looked frightened then suddenly she had vanished and he was face first in the dirt. _She must have knocked me out and made it seemed she vanished._ He wasn't too sure what was actually going on with her powers but she erased probably half of all his memories with Aira. He pushed himself up and he felt his body begin to shake from the sudden crying he broke into. "FUCK!" he screamed. He dusted himself off and began the trek back to his jeep. When he finally made it back, he saw a deep purple Flying Spur drifting out of the parking lot. _Aira._ A headache immediately replaced an image of her in his mind. Music filled the morning air as they drove away. He could hear them laughing like college sweethearts. He bet Aira didn't even know she was driving away from him or why she was asked to drive her there.

He had to think of something but he had no idea of what to do. His phone buzzed in his hand, Audrey. "Yeah?" He was aware that he sounded like a train wreck.

"Jesus, you sound awful. Sick? Is Aira taking care of you? I actually called for her." Audrey said. "I don't have her number yet. Or I did and its missing somehow."

"Well, Ai…." _She knows! She remembers!_ "You remember Aira and I are dating?"

"You passed friends, that's nice, you guys are cute together." Audrey said, but the one thing she didn't sound was confused

"Where are you?"

"Is something happening?"

 _Oh, is something happening!_ He thought sarcastically. "Where are you!" he demanded.

"I'm home."

"I'm on my way." He hung up his phone and leapt into his jeep. _We have to fix this._ He knew he was even considering killing the crazy bitch in the process, so he would need someone like Audrey to calm him down or to amp him up because either way someone was going to jail or someone was dying and it would be by his hand no matter what the outcome was going to be.

Aira loved her new car. She loved how far back Chayla lean back and that she let her hand wander between her thighs. She was glad Chayla talked her into a morning drive, while she didn't know why she had to do it so early, she was glad to take the Flying Spur for a ride. She leaned over at a red light, letting her fingers go deeper. Chayla spread her legs while wriggling her leggings off. _I love it when they want it._ She could feel herself practically salivating just waiting to get to taste her. She felt her fingers begin to get slicker as Chayla failed to stifle a moan. Her right arm grasped at the window next her in attempt at control. _She's so quick._ When the light turned green Chayla screamed out an orgasm as Aira drove toward her home. She went to look at Chayla and was surprised when she saw Duke in her stead, smiling at her.

"What…." She started.

"This isn't right, is it Ai?" he smirked, like he found her acting silly again. That smirk that meant he was about to hold her.

"AI!" Chayla screamed.

A sharp pain hit her skull then cleared, revealing her swerving into the shoulder. "Fuck!" She corrected herself and stopped with her hazards on. "Are you alright?" She shook her head, unclear as to what made her lose focus in the first place. "I think my contact shifted, couldn't see." She knew that didn't feel right either. Why was it bugging her in the first place? "Let's get back. I'll cook us some steak and hash browns. I am so sorry. Did you want an omelet or a scramble? You the like nasty mushrooms." She smiled. When she saw Chayla's eyes, they were angry, and she didn't know why. "Are you that mad at me? It was an accident I swear, _Duque_."

"Well…."

"I have a surprise for you. When we get back." Aira said quickly checking her mirrors then peeling out. She swerved back and forth before taking her own private exit to the Stanford Estate. She could see that the dealership did their thing quickly while they were out. Duke had ripped up her car so she bought a car to have her drive while she looked for a new car.

"Ugh, there's my raggedy piece of…what the fuck?" Chayla said. She began shimmying her leggings up. "Oh my God!"

"So, I got rid of your Celica, and got a really good price for it and got it deposited into your account." Aira tried explaining, but she knew it fell onto deaf ears.

"Is that a freakin' Lamborghini!" Chayla asked, now shouting.

"Red Lamborghini Huracan, fully loaded. You know, I felt so bad about what he did. Driving drunk like that. I paid extra for rush. Thank god they had one laying around.

"Seriously the best girlfriend ever!" She squealed. "I wanna drive it now!"

"You can, or we can go into the jacuzzi out back…naked." Aira suggested, biting her lip at the thought of spreading Chayla's legs on the jacuzzi deck. She had no idea who had been fucking her before, but they weren't doing a good job out of it. Aira felt like she could barely touch her and she writhed into an orgasm, begging her to stop, but knowing she wasn't.

Chayla couldn't take her eyes off the car. When Aira parked, Chayla leapt out, ignoring her question. Aira felt hurt for a moment then brushed it off, thinking maybe she didn't hear her over the music. "Oh, that chocolate leather." Chayla moaned, smiling widely.

"I'll get onto breakfast then?" Aira tried again, hoping to get her attention. "Chayla?" _You shouldn't have bought that gift for her. I'm just a money bag now._

Chayla looked back at her then Aira felt like her head was being touched over. "Oh, yeah sorry baby. I got really excited. We can joy ride later."

"Cool. I have T-bone steak for you and a rib eye for myself." She went to Chayla and wrapped her arms around her. She let her hands wander. "Or I can think of something else to eat." She pressed her against the Lamborghini and she could feel Chayla's body heat ramp up.

"You make it hard to say no." Chayla sounded breathless.

"Why are you _trying_ to say no?" she asked before kissing her hard. Aira pulled her leggings down with her underwear and slipped her fingers in Chayla. Chayla gasped which trickled into a moan. Her fingers worked quickly; methodically. Chayla came within a minute, nails digging into Aira's back.

Chayla pushed Aira back hard. "Oh, my God. We are out front! What if some weirdo came up?" Chayla yelled, pulling up her leggings.

Aira felt horrible, and confused as she rubbed her arm where Chayla pushed her. "Oh. I-I thought…. I'm sorry." She started to turned. "I'll make the food now." Aira started to walk then slowed down. She turned back to look at Chayla and she suddenly had a sharp headache. _Duke woulda fucked you on the side of that Lamborghini no questions asked._ She thought it so suddenly because it was _truth_. She darted her eyes from Chayla and turned to the house again, her nerves making her hands shake. She was scared, so very scared and she knew it was obvious by the way she started to run. It was ridiculous she knew, because she didn't even know if she could out run her trouble.

Chayla raised her hand and Aira dropped like a sack of potatoes. "WHY!" she screeched. She stomped over to Aira, her white and blue striped shirt dress exposing her in a most improper way. Her dark skin was riddled with goosebumps. She sat down next to Aira and gently stroked her ass. "You are so, so soft." She moaned. "No one's ever made me cum like that with their hands. Not even me." She clutched her ass. "Stop thinking of HIM!" she placed her head on Aira's bottom. She lashed her tongue out. "I've waited years for you. I can't lose you. I can show you I'm a good top." She stood up and began to drag Aira into the house. Chayla could confirm that Aira's muscle weight was exceedingly heavy. Looking at her you'd think she couldn't weigh that much but then again, she can when she was made of pure muscle and a Cuban ass. Once inside, she grabbed a blanket to drag her across the marble floor. She got her onto a lounge that was set up near the fireplace. She turned it on and made it look like Aira was just reading and had fallen asleep. They had gotten up early so that was what Chayla was going to change her memories to. She rushed to the kitchen, still fuming from the excursion home. She kept thinking she was winning then Aira broke free. She knew it was because she lost her focus when she came. _That girl can serious work magic._ Chayla swooned. Aira's sexual appetite was going to be an issue for her, especially since she seemed to lose an important part of her trouble function when she orgasmed. _Feels like the fourth of July through my body._ She shivered remembering. She pulled a ribeye and a T-bone from the refrigerator, as well as eggs and vegetables. She began cooking the steaks when she grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"What." A man said.

"I need something from you." Chayla demanded.

"Fuck you." He practically growled.

"Go fuck yourself." Chayla snarled herself. "I need…."

"Bye."

"Wait! You owe me Dixon!"

There was silence. "Goddamn it, what."

"I need Misoprostol." Chayla reached her powers through the line. Brains were just electrical waves. Aira was the main focal point of the memories so she had to work with the closest to the furthest. Finding Duke would be quick and easy compared to Dixon who barely knew what the difference between a fitness model and an average vogue model. She was just lucky enough he was at the Grey Gull one day she was there and he took an upskirt picture of her to jerk off too. The phone helped her tap people directly it just took a few seconds.

"What the fuck you want that shit for?" he demanded. The line went silent. "I mean, yeah, I got it. Just tell me where to meet."

Aira groaned in the distance. "I'll text you." She hung up on him.

"Chay?" Aira said, groaning. "Are you cooking? I was gonna do that for you." She sighed.

"It's okay, you just looked so sleepy over there, and cozy I may add." Chayla giggled. "Why don't you heat up a dab and then we can trade. I wanted to drive the Lambo to the store for a prescription. Vitamins."

"I'm just glad you liked it." Chayla monitored her as she got a dab ready for her. She was being normal cheerful Aira. The Aira that was always putting her lover first. She hadn't known that about her until they encountered but she loved it. After a string of terrible and cruel girlfriends, Aira was exactly who she needed. Aira handed her the dabber. Chayla placed the oil to the nail and inhaled the smoke and then exhaled when she felt the burn, knowing that was too late. She coughed violently, and despite that, the flavor tasted of skittles. Aira followed after her with a larger sized dab and blew skillful milky O's before coughing, smiling as she did. Chayla felt her lust for Aira spark just like it always did when she was captured by her radiance. Aira dipped Chayla, catching her off guard. Aira kissed her hard, dazing her. Aira set her back on her feet like a statue and went to cook. Music came on and Chayla looked her over, mentally and physically. She didn't know how Aira was breaking out of the memory alterations, especially without her noticing right away. The memory footage showed her that this last time she was trying to hide it. It enraged her. She grabbed the Lamborghini keys at the front door and began texting Dixon. The next text she sent out was to Denise Ashburn, a blonde that worked at the Grey Gull. She saw her in Aira's memories as someone she was attracted to when she first showed up besides Duke fucking Crocker.

Denise answered her text was a cheerful hi and smiley face. Chayla rolled her eyes as she started the Lamborghini from a distance. It was a stunning car and she had always wanted one. She knew Aira could afford to buy nineteen more of these in the color of the rainbow and it wouldn't put a dent in one of her many savings accounts she had. Aira's books were selling off the shelf just as fast as Twilight and Harry Potter. She herself must've read the Nebula Girl series to death. She knew every line. She returned her thoughts to Denise. Her phone rang before she could text back. She stepped into the Lamborghini and pressed buttons until her phone was hooked up through the car.

"Hello?" Denise asked.

"Hi sorry, was getting to the car." _Holy shit its nice in here._ The car revved gorgeously. She turned the car around then took off. Like Aira, Chayla had a love for fast driving. "Hi."

"I thought it would be easier to call."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. Look, I am looking for a little surprise for Ai, and I was wondering if you'd be open to a threesome with us." She didn't want anyone touching Aira, but if she can get Aira all sexed out, maybe she could control her memories better and slowly erase Duke. She already knew what Denise was going to say because she was already replaying the question on repeat in her head, the memory becoming more dramatized as it went on.

"Uh, yes, I mean, if she wants me. Why me?" Denise answered, doing a terrible job at hiding her excitement. She was surprised to learn that Denise had formed her own fantasies based off the false memories she embedded in her. She had supposedly been day dreaming of a threesome with them for months. _Hilarious. This means they are taking the memories with no doubts. Except, Aira._

"I remembered Aira saying you were cute but I swore you were straight so we didn't bother to ask, but I wanted to do something for her, and she would just _love_ a threesome."

"Yes, sure, I am open whenever need me. I can give you my work schedule and then text me a day." Chayla was surprised at how Denise didn't even bother to play off how amped she was for the surprise sex-fest with Aira Dawson.

"Cool, she's a top, so get ready for that." Chayla laughed. "Okay, gotta go, bye!" she hung up quickly. At a red light she setup the radio from her phone and then relaxed in the heated seats. Money felt good. She inhaled the smell of new car and fresh leather; it smelled good too. With a couple more turns she made it to the Walgreens in town. She drove behind the building where a man in coveralls waiting next to a trash can. She popped the door open and steeped out.

"Who'd you fuck to get that?" His eyes were wide like saucers.

"My fucking girlfriend." She smirked.

"She's pulling in that type of money?" He made look like he doubted it. His pale skin suggested he had stayed indoors for most of the summer and worked in the garage that his friend's dad owned.

"Do you have it, shithead." She never liked Dixon, and learning his memories of her didn't help anything either. He had been lusting for years and he hated the fact she was a lesbian and that she didn't find him remotely attractive. He had even fucked her sister, but she couldn't have cared less. She caught them in the bathroom. Zara was perched on the counter and he was flailing like a jack rabbit.

He pulled a pill bottle from his pocket. He rattled it as he smirked. "Why you need this?"

"It's none of your business, Dick." She went to snatch the bottle from him and he yanked it up high.

"You didn't tell me what I get out of this." His mind replayed the moment with disgusting alternatives.

She was mad. "Nothing." She over loaded his head with memories and he fell to the floor. He wouldn't remember a damn thing. What she was doing was like taking a handful of memories and tossing them in the air like an explosion. The mind can't process all of them at the same time and shuts them down. It was a cool trick when she got frustrated. She picked up the bottle and quickly got back in the car. Her phone read that Aira had texted her an image. It was a picture of her eating a juicy strawberry naked, the juice dripping between her breasts toward stomach. _Sexiest girlfriend ever!_ Now all she had to do was make sure to handle herself when Aira got frisky with her.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

He felt her hands on his chest and his eyes snapped open to see Aira. Her hair was draped to one side like something ethereal. Then he felt her move on him and he moaned. She leaned down and kissed him. He placed his hands on her hips, thrusting deeper in her. "Baby, baby, I missed you."

"But I never left baby." She sighed into him, nuzzling into his neck.

Her voice sounded different, multiplied. "Ai?" He moaned as she worked magic on him, making him not remember why he was concerned.

She pulled herself up and he yelled when he saw Chayla was gyrating on him. "Get off!"

"Baby?" Chayla said as she looked at him with dark soulless eyes. He tried to push her off but she moaned like they were fucking hard. "You feel so good, _Duque."_ She said before cackling wildly. Her thighs made it so he could get her off of him.

"What's happening! Stop this!" Duke pushed and pulled but it only caused her to scream more. She may not have looked like Aira but she still _felt_ like Aira. His eyes opened just as he orgasmed. He gasped hard as he oriented himself to his surroundings. His heart was pounding as he sat himself upright. He groaned at the dampness of his sheets as he reached over to his new box of tissues. Chayla did this to him. He realized it after he went to sleep last week. It was their first date and he couldn't stop himself from _kissing_ her, and touching her in places he'd rather not. He hadn't been sleeping well since the dreams started. So, he tried to avoid it by staying up late trying to think of ways not to kill Chayla. Sleep was torture, awake was torture, work was torture, everything was torture. He angrily ripped his sheets and boxer briefs off and threw them in the general direction of the laundry basket. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, or showered. _When Aira was with me._ A headache replaced an image of her in his mind. He grabbed his phone and pulled up an online photo of her that he had to steal because Chayla had deleted all of the photos he had. He stared into her light brown eyes with a longing he had no idea he could ever have. She wasn't dead, but it felt like it. She was smiling in the picture but it didn't connect to her eyes. He knew when his brain was committing the image of her as a memory, his head ached, which meant he was about to be blurry eyed for a few moments as she fell from his mind again.

He shuffled to the shower and didn't even flinch when the hot water hit his skin. He had been doing it for eight days straight and the pain was the only thing from making him going completely murderous. He thought over everything he learned about Chayla. He tried Checking to see if he could get into Aira's property but she had invisible fence placed in to call the cops if she wasn't there. Nathan had to escort him home and scolded him for trying to be a pervert. He didn't understand that because the Stanford Estate was on twenty acres through the forest and water, he was nowhere near the house. He then tried to stalk Chayla, but Chayla was never without Aira, and vis-a-versa. That's when he figured Aira must be slipping or at least someone close to Aira was. _Is it me? Is that why my nightmares are worse?_ He even started studying on how memories and the brain works. He was certain if she had Aira and the rest of Haven under for any longer she could make them have the memories permanently or kill them. If the month was up, he was killing Chayla Louise Duca.

He slid on the last pair of clean jeans he had and the last clean shirt, which happened to be a shirt Aira had bought for him randomly, said it brought out his smile in his eyes. He turned his sadness to rage as he grabbed his keys and wallet and went out into the rainy Maine morning. He remembered he was supposed to meet Audrey today at the restaurant to discuss what she learned. Everyone was walking about, oblivious that someone had taken their minds and changed everything, thousands of memories gone. He parked in his normal spot when he noticed he was parked next to Aira's grey mini. He stared at it in disbelief. Was she here alone? His hands began to sweat as he got out of the jeep quickly, thanking the heavens he decided to show this particular day. Before he could survey the room for her Denise bombarded him.

"Your office, now!" she said, grabbing his arm, guiding him towards his office like he had forgotten where it was. She slammed the door behind them. "Did someone die?" she asked, angrily.

"N-no." he stammered.

"Where have you been? I had to fill in for you! What's happening?" she asked. "We have no ice cream because you forgot to sign the forms yesterday cuz you weren't here!"

"I'm going through some shit!" he shouted. "I'm sorry! I'll do better, but just…just let me handle my shit first before you start jumping down my throat." He snapped.

Denise stared at him for a bit. "You look like crap Duke."

Duke turned and exited his office, feeling cramped in there with Denise. Why did things have to be so hard to handle. He came into work, wasn't that enough. He darted to the bar, grabbing a shot glass as soon as he was behind the counter. "I'll have whatever your having."

He froze, heart racing. He looked up into Aira's light brown eyes and his mouth went dry. It was like when he had first met her but a hundred times worse. "Aira…." He looked her over, noticing a new tattoo on the inside of her right arm. It was three different scenes of two women having sex. She had been talking about getting a new tattoo, and he had hoped to go with her.

"Duke." She said, looking at him like a lost friend. "How have you been?"

"Uh…."

"People in town…you know talk."

Is she concerned? He had been sure she would be brainwashed. "Sick." He couldn't help but answer with single answers. She looked amazing leaned over the counter in a skin-tight sweater dress and leggings. The weather was beginning to change and her fall attire was just as sexy as summer. "I'm having a shot of tequila."

"Me too then." Aira said. She smiled as she bit her lip, her eyes darting to his lips.

His heart jumped. He knew that look, she was checking him out, but why? His mind raced as he dared to look around for Chayla. He dared to bring her up. "Where's Chayla." He thought he was going to gag on her name.

Aira looked down at her hands. "The bathroom. She got a phone call. Told me to find a seat."

He couldn't help but smirk. "So, you chose right here." He flirted.

"Seemed lonely." She smirked back.

He poured a shot for her and himself. He never really taken shots with her, she wasn't much of a drinker. He wondered why she was drinking now instead of lighting a joint. She looked up at him when she licked her hand, giving him chills. He returned the gaze and then put the salt on his hand. _I wish Chayla could see this._ He set a plate of lime in front of them and she offered to link arms with him as they took the shot. She knocked it back like a pro, not even wincing. "That went down easy for you."

"Somethings do." She insinuated.

He swallowed hard. Audrey appeared in the entrance and beelined toward him, only slowing when she realized Aira was with him. "H-hi, Audrey." His voice cracking. Aira turned to look behind her.

"Hi Audrey." Aira said.

"Aira, so nice to see you." Audrey said. "How are you liking the new place?"

"It's great! So big though." Aira said. "You should totally come by. You and Nathan. Chayla and I would love that." She said. "I am planning a house party for the nearby neighbors, just to say hi. No date yet." She turned to look at Duke. "I'm sure I can convince Chayla to let you come Duke."

"Come to what?" Chayla's voice sounded annoyed. Duke caught her glare at him.

"You know, the party I wanna throw." Aira said slowly.

"He's not fucking coming." She said. Chayla grabbed Aira's arm then looked up at Aira looking betrayed. "What have you been doing while I was in the bathroom."

"What…."

"Did you have a drink with him?"

"Why are you mad?" Aira asked, looking confused as she reached out to Chayla.

"I'm not mad!" she shouted. Chayla looked over at Audrey finally and froze, looking confused. "Who are you?"

Audrey gaped then realized she was being spoken too. "Oh, I am Detective Audrey Parker." Audrey reached out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Chayla, was it?"

"Yes…." Chayla stared at Audrey, a frown growing on her face. Chayla leaned into Aira's embrace finally as she looked over at Duke. Duke tensed, wanting to pry her off of her. "Well, Audrey, Duke, we are going to eat."

"Can we seat at the bar…." Aira began to ask.

"No." Chayla said looking up at Aira's face from Aira's chest. "Let's get a booth, I wanna cuddle."

Aira gave a smile but it was lackluster. "Yeah, let's go. One Hidden Cove, and a gin and tonic with lime and mint for the lady." She ordered. For a split moment she looked like she was sad, and in an instant a smile covered her moment of strangeness.

Audrey waited a few moments before speaking. "She is gloating her over you. What a little bitch."

"I know." Duke sighed. He watched them as they sat down, clear eye view of them. What Chayla wanted. He watched as Chayla turned Aira's face to make out. He looked down, it hurt too much.

"She looked at me weird. I think she realized she couldn't read my mind."

"Memories." He corrected. "She can only read the thoughts after they have been made into a memory."

"Do you think she is reading you right now?" Audrey and Duke looked back at the couple and Chayla was too wrapped up in Aira's attention to be paying attention. "That's a big fat negative. So, what are the key things you know."

"She can make you pass out, I don't know how, but it's like everything is wiped and your just awakened tired and confused. At least once a day there seems a moment of clarity, like I can remember everything, but then it's gone. I think Aira's fighting in there. She's the main focus of this, so I think it has to be her."

"Why do you think it's her."

"Chayla made a comment that Aira remembered me and it made her remember everything. She was mad. Couldn't figure out why I was so important to her. Said I created a problem. I don't know, she's fucking crazy."

"That is right at least. I did some digging myself, and she was institutionalized and diagnosed as a psychopath and or sociopath. She murdered a girl's dog when the girl called her a buck tooth dyke. She ran away at the age of fourteen to Washington state to attend a cello regional for some reason."

"Aira plays cello. She's been stalking her whole life."

"Aira is in danger." Audrey said plainly. He knew she wasn't telling him, she was telling herself.

"She's already got Aira to get her a new car." He grabbed a beer mug and began filling Aira's order. "I saw the red Lamborghini at the docks this week. She's showing off."

"Makes her sloppy." Audrey pointed out.

"What?"

"Well, if you can remember when things drop off and on, then she's focusing hard on Aira. Aira is probably fighting in there like you said, but she is gloating her which makes her lose focus."

Duke raised his hand to shush Audrey. Aira had gotten up and was walking toward them. "Chay wants to know what's taking so long." She made a look that was embarrassed. "I seriously don't know why she dislikes you so much." Aira said to Duke.

"Dislike is a soft word." He said, making her laugh.

"You noticed." She laughed. Duke handed her the beer and a gin and tonic with lime and mint. Her hand overlapped his and he almost dropped the glass just to hold her hand. That's all he wanted, to hold her hand, so simple, and he couldn't. She bit her lip as she went to turn. "Thanks Duke." She said. She turned and paused.

"Aira?" Audrey asked as she went to grab her arm. Aira turned her head quickly towards Audrey and leaned in, startling Audrey. Duke watched, wondering what was happening. Then Aira looked glazed over and left them. Audrey looked back at Duke, eyes wide.

"What?" Duke whispered.

"Don't make any stupid faces." Audrey said. "Is she looking at us?"

"Aira?"

"Chayla you idiot." Audrey spat low.

Chayla was looking at him and Audrey. He glared at her as he felt his mind being manipulated. He waited until she flipped him off and went back to openly grabbing on Aira. He looked down at Audrey. "She's done mind raping me. What."

"She was free."

"What?"

"She said help her." Audrey whispered.

Duke looked up, horrified. He watched as Aira put money on the table and as Chayla dragged her out of the restaurant. Chayla flipped him off as she left. "Fuck!" he said.

"Calm down."

"No!" Duke shouted louder. "This is BULLSHIT!"

"Duke!" Audrey stood up.

Duke left quickly toward the front door, hoping to catch them as they left, but Aira was already skidding down the street. He kicked over a trash can flinging trash everywhere. He leapt into his jeep and revved it to life. He didn't know where he was going.

Chayla felt like she was losing control. Aira was fighting her somehow and she didn't know why. She didn't want to keep the memories she had implanted in her. She swept her mind over and over and every time Aira began peeling back the lies like plastic wrap. She even let go several neighborhoods to help keep up the walls in her mind. Then she came across a latent memory of hers from her childhood. Her mother had had her tested and they had found out Aira had an IQ of one hundred and seventy-one, and that was at the age of eight. She began to wonder if her genius was the reason for her resistance. _Because Duke's dick can't be that amazing._ She had avoided most of the sex memories between Duke and Aira, but it was hard, Aira had sex a lot. She had put fake memories in her for the past two days for sex. She didn't know how many more ways Aira could actually fuck her in. It was all amazing, toe tingling, mind-blowing sex, but she couldn't handle losing control of her power over Aira every single time she climaxed.

She watched Aira sauté onions in nothing but an apron that she made herself because Aira made almost everything she wore. Chayla rubbed her hand between her legs, aching for Aira to touch her. She was like a drug, but she had to pace herself. _How is her ass so perfect? Focus!_ She needed to come up with some sort of idea to get Aira to somehow believe she was her only love. The doorbell rang and Aira peered towards the door confused.

"Did you invite someone over, babe?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her sisterlocks, pushing them to one side.

 _Ugh, she is so hot!_ "Yes!" she got up and shimmied over to the door. "I invited _Denise_ over." She saw Aira's eyes perk up.

"Is…is this what I think it is, or should I put more clothes on?" Aira asked.

She always had a way of saying something to make it sexual, and that was so hot to her. "You can take the apron off if you want." She winked. She hated how excited Aira was; it made her want to scream. She swayed as she walked to the door. She opened it to a smiling Denise. Denise had changed five times and redone her make up three times before wiping it off completely and giving up. Chayla was glad she had at least tried. She eyed her up and down. She was athletic, and had nice tits. "Hi!"

"Hey! Am I too early?" she asked nervously.

"Nope, Ai is just cooking dinner. Fajitas!" Chayla said and led Denise through the entry way. Denise let out a 'wow' as she surveyed the room. As they turned the corner, Aira in all her glory stood stark naked in five-inch red heels. She wasn't facing them so she wasn't aware of their presence. She heard Denise mutter a phrase and it got the attention of Aira. You could see her definition as she turned. She placed her phone on the counter and smiled and Denise sounded like she was about to choke. Denise believed Aira had to be a Goddess and she was beginning to panic.

"Denise!" Aira smiled as she strode across to Denise. Denise grew stiff, nerves getting the best of her.

"Ai…ra!" she stammered.

"I'm just cooking dinner. We were going to eat by the big fireplace in the room down the hall over there. There's the best rug and blankets." She bit her lip and looked at Denise like prime rib. "Chayla can tell how great it is."

"You are so bad." Chayla giggled. Aira had done many things to her on that rug already. She guided Denise down a grand hallway that was littered with art that the Stanford family drew. They invoked emotions and sensations, but she knew it had to be because of Aira's family trouble. "So, this is the Northern Hallway. Leads to her study and her sewing room and her smoke room. And two spare bedrooms. Also," She opened a door and a grand room that was dimly lit and smelled of roses and fresh linen. Denise gasped. Large statues loomed over them, somehow seeming to looking like they were dancing but they weren't, another illusion from her family. The fire place was lit and low Japanese table was set on the floor with chips and dip of all sorts. Aira always had food for guests even if she didn't necessarily eat the junk herself. Chayla loved junk food. So much she had a weight issue growing up, just like Aira, except hers didn't get better until she went out of the country and paid a ridiculous amount for them to remake her body. She even got her teeth fixed. She did it for Aira, for the one day they met and Aira could fall for her. It didn't happen like that though. She had to watch Aira press herself against someone else, and not even a damn woman, it was Duke fucking Crocker. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way. Like the class clown that was allowed to get away with too many things until it was too late. "this room, the art room. It's from her family. She had them put most of the work in here."

"Stunning." She said looking around mesmerized. Chayla helped Denise with her coat, trying to get the girl to relax. The fire seemed to help calm her. The dull light flickered on the walls, making them look like ants in a mammoth room.

"Aira made the guac, the French onion dip, and this cheese dip right here. Its crack, I swear." Chayla said. Chayla bet Gordan Ramsey would bow down to Aira's cooking. She grabbed a tortilla chip and dipped it in the cheese and brought it to Denise's mouth. She learned seconds later that she had aroused her. _Well she's easy. Aira's gonna make her pass the fuck out if she's this easy._ Aira appeared with a push cart of sizzling food. The house used to have servants so a lot of handy things were left behind.

"How you liking the dips?" Aira asked. Both girls looked at her with a look of hunger and it wasn't for food. She brought the food to them and leaned down between them. "If you want me to get dressed, I can…."

"No, you look amazing…." Denise blurted.

"Have you done this before?" Aira asked.

"No." she said sounding small.

Aira reached out and pulled up Denise's shirt, taking it off completely. She wore a white bra with black stripes. "When I had my first experience with a woman, I was nervous, and excited." Aira said calmly. Chayla grabbed a cup for Aira while she was slowly seducing Denise, and slipped in a few pills. She poured in vodka and juice.

"Made you a drink babe." Chayla said sweetly as she took her tank off revealing herself. Aira and her ate naked together most days.

Aira smiled back at her and it made her heart flutter. Aira flicked Denise's bra and it sprang off. "Are you scared?"

"No."

Aira leaned in again but this time she began to gently kiss Denise's collar bone, slowly going up her neck. Goosebumps spread over her body like a wildfire. She watched as Aira's tongue licked her and she wanted to join in. "Did you like that?" Aira asked but Chayla already knew that Aira knew the answer. Chayla didn't have to scan over Denise's memories to know that she was more than turned on.

"Y-yes." She stammered.

Aira made it seem she was about to kiss her but pulled back, leaving Denise in a daze. "I guess I should eat first before I have dessert."

Chayla couldn't believe how smooth Aira was, and she was hers, and no one else. She would have to make sure it stayed that way.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Duke felt like banging his head against the wall. If he had to hear Audrey suggest them talking it out with Chayla one more time it was going to drive him crazy. Chayla didn't want to be reasoned with. It had been three weeks and he had seen Chayla prance around Haven drenched in diamonds and designer clothes. Aira now was seen driving around a black Porsche Panamera Turbo Elite and he knew all this reckless spending was because of Chayla. _She is in bipolar distress. She told me this happens to her._ He hadn't seen her have 'a bipolar moment' as she called them.

"Chayla has been following me." Audrey said suddenly. Duke looked up quickly, surprised this was the first she was mentioning it.

"What, since when?" Duke asked.

"Last week, maybe. I don't know how I let her slip under my radar."

"She can brainwash people around you. So, she is just seeing what you know I bet." Duke stood up and rushed to his refrigerator. He grabbed a Coors Light and popped the top. "She is planning something, but what? God, I wish you would have told me a week ago. Aira is probably brainwashed to all hell." He took a long swallow, not really tasting it.

"She's really something to you, isn't she?" Audrey asked. Duke looked over to her, surprised.

He had no doubts. "I love her." He said, his voice tired. "And I was too scared to tell her. I can't even think of her anymore and I have to look at a picture stolen from the internet." He finished off his beer, then reached for a mug to get a cup of coffee. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out and dropped it on the table. It was an unknown number. The message was simple. 'It took days.' He frowned at his phone, confused on who had texted him. It looked like the response to another conversation.

"Well, I know you hate the idea but talking could still be an option we can go with Duke. Somehow sneak her psych meds?"

"Drugging her? How? She probably has loyal minions. Scattered all over Haven. Little kids. Brainwashed." He knew he sounded tweaked, but three days of no sleep, going on four, his mind was buzzing with crazy ideas. His phone buzzed on the counter. 'But it finally came out.', said the message. He frowned again, still confused. This time he texted back a response, telling the person they had the wrong number. He grabbed his mug and drank the hot liquid black, scalding his throat and tongue.

"You make it sound…bad. I don't mean drug her badly."

"So… we drug her nicely?" Duke scoffed reaching for the coffee pot again, pouring himself another cup. "You think she'd…." he had grabbed his phone as an image appeared from the person sending him text messages. It was a horrifically bloody object in someone's hand. 'Now she has room for _our_ creation.' Realization of who he was talking to hit him heavy, making him want to hit the floor, and when he realized _what_ he was looking at, his mug fell from his hand, shattering on the floor.

"Duke?" Audrey said.

He shook as he stared at what he now could tell was a head with two tiny hands and two tiny feet. Tears rolled from his eyes as he stared in revulsion. "I'm going to kill her."

"Duke, wait." Audrey moved around the counter quickly, but Duke moved the other way, opening cabinets, digging for his knives and guns. He pulled a sawed off shot gun out from between a quilted blanket. "Duke!"

He stood up and shoved his phone in her face, putting it mere inches from her nose. "She killed my baby! She killed it!" His voice trembled as tears blurred his vision.

Audrey's eyes broadened. "Oh, my God…."

"So, you either say something fucking useful right now, or I am blowing her brains out as soon as I see her fucking face."

"Okay, okay, uh, she's following me, so uh, I can distract her while you try and save Aira." Audrey looked like he was

He had to admit, it wasn't bad, but it didn't end with him blowing her head off. "Do you know where she is?"

"Don't have to, I can call her to meet me, and you go in after she leaves." Audrey looked like she was going to tackle him if he tried to leave with the guns he was searching for.

"She goes to fuck up once, or erase my memories and everyone's in Haven, you shoot her. Not to injure, not to maim, to kill." He stared hard. "Aira was pregnant, and I didn't even know, and she _killed_ my baby." Duke returned to looking for his weapons. He then began looking for his duffel bag.

"You gotta try to break her memory as quick as you can. Me calling her is going to cause suspicion. She isn't going to believe I'm gay."

"I'll do my best." All he kept thinking about was if Aira knew she was pregnant and didn't know when to tell him or if she didn't know herself. _But_ she _knew. She knew and that's what she was talking about._ His mind went back to when she shouted that he had created a problem. _My baby was the problem._ He gritted his teeth as he shoved more knives into his bag the before leaving, he grabbed something she had made for him. It was small but he hoped having it would help him bring her back. _Back to me…._ He thought. He even wondered if he deserved her, or was that the self-doubt implanted by Cruella DeVille herself? _Either way, she is dead._ Duke put the duffel on and went up to the step ladder. Audrey was on his heels as he rushed to his jeep.

As he got in to drive, he thought of who that baby could have been if it had been left alone, where it was supposed to be. He gripped the steering wheel and drove as calmly and as much under the speed limit as much as he could. All he wanted to do was speed through everything. _If I see Chayla I am going to kill her._ He was so certain of it. His phone buzzed in his pocket, Audrey. It was the prewarning of her calling Chayla. They planned to lure her out before Duke was close, just to blend in with normal traffic. Which is why he had to act normal so no one saw him and remembered his jeep driving. _Three minutes._ He needed to be closer to the house. The closer he was, the best chance he had of hiking the rest of the way to the front of the house. There were a few houses up the way to her house and he knew they were brainwashed to spot his jeep. He made it as far as the turn off private road before he drove into the forest, making sure not to get to close to her invisible fence. _She loves her safety._ Unfortunately, it trapped her inside with a monster.

He hid his jeep next to a large bush tree and stepped out into the cold air. He had forgotten his jacket. As he went to head to see where he was by the road, a red Lamborghini went flying by, not even seeing him. His heart hammered, wondering what would have happened if he had stupidly walked out into the street. She would have purposely hit him with a car. His pocket buzzed. He pulled it out and read the message from Audrey. She had picked the farthest place she could for the rendezvous without being too suspicious. He hadn't of thought of that aspect. He was only hoping to get her away for ten minutes to think of a plan. _Thank you, Audrey._ He had thought originally that she was going to just meet her at the pier, he hadn't seen her leave.

He kept to the trees, dodging any people he may have come across. He wasn't sure of her mammal range, so he scared off any creatures he saw as well. He was doing well when he remembered the last climb was up. It didn't seem like much in the car, but looking at it from where he stood from across the three crossroads, he felt like crying. He looked both ways and sprinted quickly. "I'm coming Aira." He whispered.

Aira laid in a ball in her bed. Her period had come on like a raging force of nature and her whole body was tired. Her cramps had died down and she felt like she could only thank Chayla for being by her side for the rough parts. Chayla had suddenly needed to leave and she couldn't convince her to stay to rub her sore lower back. She dragged her tired body from the bed and walked slowly to her jacuzzi tub. She hit two buttons and the water began to pour out at a perfect one hundred and one degrees. It was filled halfway when she became impatient with the tub. She eased herself in groaning, wishing someone, anyone was there to rub her shoulders. She had just shifted to have a jet massage her when her doorbell rang obnoxiously. She sighed loudly. She stood up slowly and stepped out. She rushed to the monitor that was in her bedroom. "Just a second." She said before turning off the com. She dried herself off and put on an oversized rainbow hoodie with bunny ears on them. It was one of her favorite hoodies she had made. It went to just past her bum when her arms were raised so she wore it like a warm dress. She slipped on black glittery thigh highs and finally wandered out of her room. Each step made her feel exhausted. _I need to make some food in the cast iron, boost my iron, I feel anemic as fuck._ She stared at the figure in the distorted glass, trying to guess the figure. Duke. She shook her head, how would she know Duke's figure, and so quickly. _I told Chayla to close the front gates if she left, people just wander up to the house._ "Hold on!" she called, her voice weak. She coughed, trying to clear her cracking voice. She opened the door slowly to see Duke breathing heavily. "What the… did you run here?" she asked, opening the door wider.

"I-I…." he coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Come inside and get a drink. Do I need to call the police? Is someone chasing you?" Aira reached for his hand and guided him inside.

"Aira." He said. He stopped her and turned her to look at him.

"What are you doing?" she was shocked by why he had his hands on her, but she didn't do anything to stop him. His hands felt too nice on her shoulders. She began to wonder what it would be like to have him touch her shoulders. Skin to skin. _You have._ She was startled by her own thought. She frowned and pulled back. "Keep your hands off of me. We don't even know each other like that."

"But we do, baby. Please try to remember. Three weeks ago, Chayla changed your memories."

"What? Chayla isn't troubled." Aira said. She crossed her arms. "She would have told me. We basically grew up together."

"You know that's not true. She's from Haven. I knew her as a kid. You were raised in Washington."

"No…she," Her head began to hurt. He was saying truth but that didn't make sense to her. She winced, bringing her hand to her temple.

"You had an all-girl all lesbian emo band in boarding school that you hid from your mother called Scissoring the Knife." Duke said, he stayed where he was, but Aira felt like he was rushing towards her.

"Are you stalking me?" She felt scared, and confused. She bolted to her right, trying to make it to any room so she could call the police. She could hear him call out to her. Her legs felt like bricks and it became harder to breathe. She fell, slamming her knee into the floor. She shouted in pain.

"Aira!" Duke had caught up with her but he didn't attack her like she had thought he was going to do. "Are you alright?"

"What do you want from me." She looked up at his face and in his eyes, she saw that he was crying. He reached his free hand into his shirt and pulled out a feather made from yarn. It was just a simple thing.

"I want you to come back to me." His voice broke so quietly she almost missed it.

She stared at the yarn feather and it looked familiar. _Cuz birds have lice…._ She thought remembering something. "Birds…have lice. So, here's one that you can keep." She frowned as her head throbbed.

"Yes!" he smiled.

"I made it in shades of brown, to match your eyes…why?" she asked herself. She looked back up at him and everything felt like it clicked. "Duke…." Her eyes watered. _How could I forget him?_ "My head, what…." She was brought closer to him, he squeezed her so tight she could barely breathe. "Why does it feel like I miss you, so much?" Aira asked. _Why isn't anything clear. What happened? Where was I?_ "Was I in a coma?"

"No." he pulled back to smile at her. He then brought her to his face and kissed her hard. "Oh my god, I thought you were gone. I thought…." He mumbled in between kisses.

"Duke. Duke!" He stopped. "What's going on? I was running from you but why…someone did this to me…."

"Chayla Duca."

It felt like a spike was drilled through the front of her skull and the rage built. "She made me buy the entire fall collection of Versace for her! Do you know how expensive that is! Oh…." She held her stomach and winced.

"Ai…." Duke went to move to help her.

"No, no, no. It's just a gnarly period. It's starting to end." She went to get up but felt the earth move under her. She was still so weak. She literally thought she was dying over the past few days. "We have to stop Chayla. Oh God, she made me use your nick name for her." She groaned.

Duke looked at his phone and frowned. "Chayla is headed back. She can erase and change memories. I CANNOT lose you again." He said firmly. "Can you please sing something." Aira was shocked at how broken he looked.

"How long was out?" she asked.

"Almost a full month." He answered.

"I'll do my best." Aira closed her eyes breathing slow searching for the right words, the right language, the right genre, the right pitch. It had to be perfect or it didn't work right. The stronger the need for that to be the truth the clear it became. _Hindi._ It was a pronounced voice that told her that and she didn't hesitate. She disregarded the fact she had never taken a class in her life. She could also count on one hand how many Bollywood movies she had seen, but clear in her mind, the words were there like she had spoken them since she could form words. Her voice started in soft, mainly due to the fact her throat was so dry, but when her trouble really kicked in, it became fuller. The song was a blur but she knew the essence of the song. "I-I made it so she only thinks she's erasing our memories but she will tell when we don't react. Tell Audrey to ask for back and be prepared for an immediate arrest." Aira said. "Help me up please?" Duke hauled her up immediately, steadying her if she wobbled. "Worst one ever."

"Are you sure it was a period that did this to you Ai?"

"My heads still foggy, but I think I know what a period is." Aira said as she grunted through a cramp. "We need to get to the front of the house…whoa!" Duke had lifted her up and picked up the pace.

"You looked tired." He said. "You've lost weight Aira. What's been happening in here."

"Lots of drinking. Drinking, and…drinking. I spent most of the time vomiting everything I've made. I bought four new cars Duke, oh God! Oh!" Aira looked up at Duke. "Duke!"

"What?"

"I cheated on you!" Aira could feel the tears rolling. "Oh my God I cheated on you!"

"Hey you didn't know!" Duke couldn't hide his smirk.

"No, no, no…. Chayla got Denise in a threesome. Then she called Margaret in once, but my period started like then, so I just, you know, fucked the living shit out them." Aira said. "I'm sorry." She had just notice they had stopped moving. "Oh my god, your mad." She started crying.

"I'm not mad, I'm just why she had threesomes." He said smiling.

"She'd lose focus when she'd orgasm, so I think she was trying to use my sexual appetite against me to protect her hold on me."

Duke nodded his head. "That actually makes sense." He began walking again. She went to reach up to hold on to his neck to help him but he told her to relax. She didn't know why he was babying her so much. She caught sight of his face and she could see he hadn't been sleeping and it made her angry. Angry that he had to go through anything because of one fanatic.

"She will pay for what she has done Duke." He didn't say anything as he propped her up next to the door. The Lamborghini roaring up the drive way. She turned and looked up at Duke and reached out for him, dragging him down for a kiss. _Oh God, I missed you, Duke Crocker._ She stood up straight. She knew she messed with Chayla's trouble, but she didn't know she was going to be connected to what she thought she was doing to them, meaning she was open like a book. She stood up straight and opened the front door and marched out into the brisk air. Duke was right behind her immediately. Chayla screeched on her breaks when she saw Duke waltz out of her home.

Chayla flew out of the car wearing a sweater dress from Gucci. "Slipped out while I was gone! You thought you could just come up in my home and try to take my girlfriend!" Chayla screamed.

"I am NOT your girlfriend." Aira screamed. "You are sick! You made me sick! All the drinking and partying and sex. I am not like that anymore.

There was a silence, and Aira knew that she was trying to scan her mind. "I'm going to make you kill Duke, then you will be mine!" She screwed her eyes shut as she obviously thought she was working her trouble.

As her eyes were closed, Aira took advantage and rushed up to her, then striking her quick and fast in the throat. Chayla grabbed her throat and gagged and coughed. "You stupid, little bitch! I sang away your power over us."

"Wha-what…."

"You scanned all my memories but couldn't remembered I was troubled, or did you even know?" Chayla screamed as she sprang up at Aira. She fell back, smacking her head on the cement. Duke shouted her name as Audrey appeared from the driveway and had a gun to Chayla's head in mere seconds. Duke helped her up and dusted her off. He was being so extra attentive; it made her feel like she had just come out of the hospital. She swooned, feeling sick. "I just need a nap now." She joked.

"How long have you been bleeding?" Duke asked her, catching her off guard.

"That's random…haven't thought about it."

"Think."

"NO!" Chayla shouted. "Don't you dare turn her from me!" Aira stared at Chayla like the psycho she was. _I'm already turned._

"About…eight…wait…." _Eight days?_ "Why would I be bleeding for so long? The craps didn't start until recently now that I think about it." Chayla began sobbing and pleading for Aira to stop and that she only did it for them. Her cries were making her antsy. She was missing something. What was she missing?

"Oh baby," He cried. Duke was crying. "You didn't know, did you?"

"Know what? What?" she looked from Duke to Chayla.

"It's not a period Aira, it's a miscarriage."

Aira looked at Duke. "No, because I am on my period." Tears rolled out of her eyes. "This is a _period_." She said, her voice shaking. "Oh, God, when was my last period!" she looked up at Duke. "How'd you know it's a miscarriage." Aira's tone was flat, suddenly filled with rage.

"Because she sent me a message…."

"Let me see." Aira asked as she slowly turned her head to looked at Chayla.

"I don't think…." Duke tried to protest

"Give me your fucking phone Duke!" she yelled. Audrey began moving backwards with Chayla, guiding her to the car. Aira's shaky hand guided through his phone until she froze over an image. She looked back up at Chayla. "I'm gonna fuckin' _kill_ you!" Aira screeched as she dashed toward Chayla. _I'm gonna rip her eyes out!_ Her thoughts were jumbled as Audrey tried to get Chayla away from Aira. They had almost made it to the car when Aira grabbed Audrey's arm to step up on her thigh to push her out of the way while giving her momentum for a punch that landed on Chayla's eye.

"I did it for us!" Chayla bellowed, arms restricted behind her. Chayla fell against the door, denting the frame.

Aira straddled over her and began to land as many punches on her as long as she could before Duke pulled her off. "NO! She needs to die!"

"I know." Duke said as he held her against him.

Aira flipped around in his arms and buried his face in his chest. Sirens wailed in the back ground. "I didn't even know…I didn't even know and she took it away." Duke just held her tightly and she swore if he even loosened his hold one small bit, she would be shattered. "Why did this have to happen."

"Aira, I regret not saying this from the moment I lost you, and I want today mark it." Tears rolled down his face. "I love you. I should have said it sooner."

Aira kissed him, shutting him up from any further babble. She wanted that second not to be about how Chayla stole something from her. How her life was almost taken from her. That one second, she found out the man she loved, loved her back. "Te amo." She cried, and kissed him again.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Duke inhaled sharply at his morning alarm; a warm mouth. Aira had showed how much she missed him every day this week in any possible way she could. She was also ignoring her feelings about losing their child. He tried talking to her about it but she became aggressive with him and went a drank herself into a stupor. He tried to keep thinking but the pleasure sliced through his mind, like bolts throughout his body. She had turned her bleeding situation into an actual period because what was actually happening was a hemorrhage due to the fact the placenta didn't dislodge properly. She saved herself a trip to the hospital by singing away the real truth. They hadn't actually had sex though, but she was making sure he was well taken care of.

"It's the last day of my period." She said from under her sheets. He could tell she changed to her hands. "And, I can't remember, if you liked sex on periods." _I swear she is psychic._ Not all of her memory fog was lifted since she was the one under the most pressure from Chayla's trouble.

"I'd have sex with you in any way." He knew he sounded like he was growling at her, but what she did with her hands made it hard to sit still through. He felt her mouth encase him and he sighed as she teased him towards satisfaction. This time she didn't slow down, she powered through and he roared his orgasm, tearing her Egyptian cotton sheets off the bed. He gasped and chuckled.

"You're still hard." Aira said from under the blankets, giggling like a school girl.

He pulled her up and she yelped. He stuck his face in her neck, sucking, wanting to leave marks. He felt himself position himself over her, wanting to be inside her. _So long since we were closer._ He felt like he was trembling, who knew, he probably was. He did know he was squeezing her harder than normal.

"You can, if you want." She panted into his ear. Her nails dug into his back as she trembled. "I'm already ready if you want to. I went…."

He entered her fast making her inhale sharply into his ear, spreading goosebumps over his body. _Oh, God, she's like a vise._ Then his trouble surged through him, making him gasp. He reached for her hair and pulled it back making her look into his silver eyes. "Oh, I've missed you Aira." He grumbled low as he began to grind into her. He watched her eyes lull back as he made her take everything. He had forgotten what it was like using his trouble like this. She had offered it up to him like offering him a cookie. He could kill her, and here she was again squirting all over his dick as he railed her into the bed. He only moved by feel, and with her being so flexible, she was a whole lot of _feel_ to him. His thoughts turned into just needs, and what he felt he needed was her body. He flipped her on her side, never leaving her, never wanting to. He leaned her leg back, savoring the difference in sensation. She moaned louder, telling him he was in too deep, but it only made him want to go further in. He shouted as he emptied himself inside her but it didn't stop him, he couldn't stop. She was gone for far too long, he told himself. _Nirvana couldn't match this high._ Time was flying and he knew she had to be tired but he felt like this time around was harder to stop himself. He twisted her in ways he didn't know a human could twist in. The bed was in major disarray by the time he managed calm himself down. _Breathe._ He looked at her, she was panting, exhausted. His muscles were tense as he closed his eyes. He couldn't even look at her, it made him want to continue. _I can do this; I can do…._ She touched his face and he opened his eyes and saw that she was biting her bottom lip. He watched the sweat drip off her collar bone. _Oh God…._ He began kissing her neck again, thrusting deeper into her. She sounded like she was praying to someone in Spanish. He calmed himself down once more after his last orgasm and he had to rip himself off of her like he was stuck.

"Are you okay?" he panted. His heart felt like it was hammering. He could tell he was still rock hard and he so desperately wanted to stick it back in her. _Calm down. You've done this at least once._ As to save him, Aira decided to let her mouth do the work. _Good God…._ His thought was lost as she easily led him to his release. "How-how do you do that?" he panted, groaning out the rest or his climax.

Aira laughed as she began to kiss all the way up his stomach. "Your body tells me." She said slowly.

"You're turning me on again." He moaned. He dared to look at her. "Beautiful." He said. She didn't say anything. She just laid her head on his chest. "I love you." He said. He hadn't said it since the day Chayla was hauled away to the asylum. Her whole body seemed to warm up on him.

"I love you too." She said. He could feel the smile on his chest and it made him smile.

He felt bad for what he was about to do, but he had to do this eventually. He wrapped his arms around her. "I want to talk about the baby."

She went rigid. "Let me go." She sounded small.

"Please…." He begged.

"No…." she had started to cry. "How could you ruin this moment? Let me go."

"Aira…."

"LET ME GO!" she burst as she began to fight back, and she was strong. He had never had to wrestle with her, but he saw it would be a sure struggle. He let her go and watched her bound from the bed. Tears streamed her face as she looked at him, hurt.

"Ai…." He reached out to her

"No." she stepped back. It stung.

"I'm hurting too." He said. She shook her head and sped walked to her closet. He looked on the ground for his sleep pants. "Aira!" She came out of the closet pulling up a soft pink spandex romper. A lit joint was already in her mouth as she sped out the door. _I fucked up. I shouldn't have rushed it._ He just wanted to tell her that he was just as upset. It was the first time he was actually going to have the chance to have a baby and he never got a chance to be excited about it with her. To feel her belly as it grew. He stopped, he was making himself feel the pain even worse. Made him want to go into the Haven Mental Institute and kill Chayla. He realized he was wasting time. He knew what she was going to do, and that was drink. Korn blasted through her house suddenly and he knew he was moving too slow. He got up and rushed through the bedroom door, he had to find her before she hurt herself.

Aira sucked on the joint in her trembling hand. She had lost another baby. Another one. She was losing them like spare change. She could forget Liam's bastard children with effort but Duke's? She was having a hard time forgetting it, especially since she didn't know. She counted, she was ten and a half weeks, damn near eleven. She was almost three months pregnant. _That bitch! That stupid whore! She made me lose my baby. How?_ She looked up at a statue that was looming over her. It seemed to be weeping with her, feeling her pain. _This fucking house._ The art would change depending on the mood, and feel. She liked the threesome week in the house before all the mess. The art was beautiful and sensual. The statues were in suggestive postures. Enchanted instruments even began playing music. There was someone who made perfumes and scents would fly through the house urging only the happier emotions. A cook book she found suggested that she could affect people with certain recipes.

Aira turned into her office. She kept a bottle of tequila in there, and a six pack of Corona beer. She ran to her hidden mini fridge and grabbed a bottle and twisted it open while puffing. She grabbed the tequila bottle next and uncorked it. She placed her joint on a silicon ashtray and took a long swig of her tequila then downed some beer before hearing Duke call for her. _Shit._ She put her tequila away and grabbed her beer and joint before heading towards a trick shelf in the room. She pushed open and let it close behind her. She had done exploring, and thanks to her photographic memory she knew there were hidden passages. Her next stop was to cut through to the east wing. Dim lights lit her way as she walked through the chilly under passage. She finished her joint and put it out on the stone wall, dropping it on the floor. She grabbed another joint from her cleavage. She lit it then took a right then a left at a fork. She came to the back of a painting, she looked through its eyes to check her spare bedroom. She stepped out and closed the painting. She left the bedroom and headed straight to the extra pantry room full of things she didn't eat. She was going to donate them, but she hadn't left the house yet.

The east wing had a hallway that was all glass, it was risky, but she had a bottle of vodka in there. She made it to the glass, daring a peek. Duke wasn't there, so she darted. The tequila and beer were warming her bones. Her icky thoughts were melting, but she needed more. She got to the closet and the bottles were in bulk in a corner. She sighed with relief.

She cracked a bottle open. "Hello darkness my old friend." She spoke. She took a long swig of the liquid. It was going down too smooth. Years of too much drinking. "I've come to talk with you again." A tear left her eye as she let the warmth hit her body. She didn't know how she was sitting there. She swooned, looking at the bottle she was drinking. It was half gone. "That's not good." Vomit sprayed from her mouth as she stood up. She grabbed a paper towel roll and wiped her mouth. "You're so stupid Aira." She said loudly.

"Ai?" Duke called. Aira looked up and grabbed the bottle and ran to the back of the pantry, opening the door that led to outside. She made it to the pool when Duke was shouting behind her. _How did he get behind me so fast?_ She thought as she went to run. Her foot slipped off the cement, sending her into the pool, hitting her head on the side as she slid in.

Aira groaned, her head felt like she had a train sitting on it. _My vodka._ She opened her eyes. "Where is it."

"Aira." He had seemed to just came into the room. They were in the parlor. The fire was roaring loudly. "Oh my God! I thought you were going to drown! You drank a fifth of vodka! I've been looking for you for an hour!" he seemed panicked.

"Where's my vodka?"

"Are you serious?"

Aira moved to get up. Her world spun as she stumbled around. "Where is it."

"I poured it out."

She turned to look at him like he had slapped her. "Wasn't even yours!" she slurred.

"You almost died!"

"And?" she cried. Tears streamed her face. There was a sickening silence while Duke stared at her in disbelief. "I didn't know I was pregnant and I lost our baby!" she screamed. "I was to keep it safe, and I lost it." She cried. Duke ran to her, hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe. Her legs gave out as Duke held her in place.

"The baby was taken from us; you did nothing wrong. Nothing. If I could kill her, I would." He said to her. She could feel his tears on her head but he gave no inclination he was crying.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Aira felt like she could use her legs again. "I'm going to go get redressed." She sounded so small to herself. She wanted to bottle everything she just unleashed back inside. Make Duke smile, keep him happy, and safe. Tears left her eyes as she turned, feeling empty.

"Okay." He sounded like he didn't believe her. She rushed out toward her bedroom, trying to get there as quickly as she could. The whole day, now afternoon was ruined. She of course knew it was her fault the whole day was ruined but she wanted to blame Duke. By the time she got to the stairs her feet felt like lead stumps. She swayed forward a bit, alcohol still swarming her system. _God, I'm sobering up._ She didn't want that, so she caught herself and hurried to her room. She wandered over to her closet instantly digging into her open dresser. Since she was already naked from when Duke taking off her wet clothes all she had to do was find new clothes. She pulled out a red faux long john with buttons on the butt that actually let out. It had taken her a month to make it and it fit her perfectly. She was thinking of adding onesies to her collection, expanding her swim attire empire that exploded with popularity. She basically had a stock immediately and it was worth a lot more than she thought it would at this point. The fabric was warm and soft on her damp, chilly skin. She lumped her hair on top of her head and checked in the mirror to make sure she didn't look silly. She walked to another corner or her closet and dug behind another dresser. She pulled out a package of Oreo's, double stuft, her guilty pleasure. She then reached in further and pulled out her s'more's schnapps. She shoved a cookie into her mouth and took a large swig of the schnapps, savoring the flavors together. She gave a laugh as a tear rolled out. _Always the fat girl, Ai. Enjoy it._ She felt like she was losing her shit. She swigged the schnapps as she walked out of her room. She made a right and she hit right into Duke. She looked up, blinking stupidly as she tried to clear her blurred vision, her contacts were messing up. "Wha…."

"If you were coming back like you were supposed to, you wouldn't have run into me." Duke said calmly. His eyes darted to the bottle of alcohol in her hand. "Where did you find that?" his anger flared.

"Why? Tu no eres mi papa." (You're not my father.) She gave him attitude, enough attitude that would have deserved a slap if it was actually her father. Her dad didn't take her shit when she decided to mouth off, and she only mouthed off when she was in the wrong.

"I may not be your dad, but I will put your ass in place. You are out of line, give me that damn bottle, you shouldn't be drinking." His eyes were stern and she felt her nipples harden as she handed him the bottle. _Why did that turn me on so much?_ She backed up, then moved away quicker, dashing passed her bedroom. "Aira!" he called after her. _For all I know my period is still on and I don't remember if I even grabbed a tampon! You're so stupid AIRA!_ She hated herself right now, at this moment as she zipped through the confusing halls that she had already memorized thanks to a photographic memory. She ran into a room that was wall to wall black. A motion light triggered, revealing a Manhattan King bed in the far end, looking like it was a silky fur animal. She rubbed the contacts out of her eyes crying. Black dresser, black chandelier, black vanity, and as she turned in a circle to see the room, she saw Duke in the doorway breathing hard, shirtless in black pajama pants. His long, wavy hair was in his face and moved as he huffed. Her breath caught in her throat when she took him in. He began walking to her slowly, but she backed up like he was going to run. She hit a foot stool with her ankle and fell towards the bed. When she looked up he was already in front of her, trapping any escape.

"Chayla didn't know you were on bipolar meds." he said simply. "You haven't been taking your meds have you?"

Aira tried to remember back, searching hard. She let another tear fall, hating it as it fell. _Too many fucking tears._ "No"

He leaned over her slowly and she could feel her breathing change. She felt like she was always turned on at the wrong moments. She watched his eyes trail down her body and she let the smallest noise out. He looked back deep in her eyes. "I love you, Aira. So, let me love you." She knew she probably looked a mess as tear streamed her face. He kissed her, wiping her tears away as he did. She wrapped her arms around his chest and scratched her nails down his back and he moaned into her mouth. She felt his hand find the buttons in her onesie and she let him slowly ease her legs back, giving him full access to her. He entered quickly causing her to grunt. He kissed her neck biting her every now and then. She thought it was going to be the first time he had managed to not rip her clothing during sex up until she had her orgasm. She clutched him tight and he froze as she screamed her release. He leaned up, holding her thighs tightly to his body with an abnormal strength. _My periods not over!_ She suddenly remembered. His eyes glowed a bright silver, and he shivered as he looked at her. She watched as he tore her favorite onesie like tissue, to show her breasts. Then he placed his face in her chest, licking in between her breasts. He pressed further in her and she grunted more and he growled, like her noises pleased him in some basic barbaric way. He went to move her legs and the fabric restricted her movements. So he took his hand from her breast and tore some more of the fabric, making unfixable. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder then grabbed her waist tightly, almost too tight. She gripped the sheets, preparing herself for what he was about to do. He never started slowly, always right in, all the way in. It was like she weighed nothing to him as he lifted her slightly off the bed as he came. He twirled them around so quickly she felt her world spin. He was on his back somehow. _How did he do that? Did he seriously pick me up like a doll?_ She tried to move up to 'free up space in her womb' she called it but he would let her. He held her down with strength. "Grind." He instructed through gritted teeth.

"I-I can barely br-breathe." She sounded like she was whining.

"That makes me want you to do it even more." He grunted as he stared at her, helping her start to move her hips and she gave a whimpering sound as she struggled to take him in.

"Let me do it. Let go." She said, breathless. She put her hands on his hands as her body warmed as she felt an orgasm creeping.

"I'm not stupid." His voice was husky. "Grind." That last one was a demand. She looked him in the eyes as she bit her lip and rolled into an orgasm just as she barely started to move. She could hear the sound of her cum slapping against them both as he began lifting her up and down. He wouldn't let her go, though but made her continue and she loved it. Slowly her mind blanked and she could only fee. He moved her in different positions and each one was heaven. She ended up on her face and her ass up and she wasn't sure if he had even left her yet. He roared over and over as he came in her. He paused finally, shaking. She couldn't move, he was too strong, so she waited. He pulled out and collapsed next to her. She crawled to cuddle next to him. He went rigid then relaxed.

"Duke." She felt small.

"Yes." He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry…."

"You did nothing wrong."

"But my meds…."

"You simply forgot." He said.

"I'm a mess." She said. "Why do you stay? This is what happens to me. This is how I am un-medicated." She motioned to herself

"Well, we can start your meds again, no biggie," He squeezed her. She loved the feeling. "And we can hopefully change the drinking back to just weed?"

Aira felt guilty. She had broken her vow to herself not to become a crazy alcoholic again. Made her think of her past. "Yes, just weed. I want to stay the Aira you love."

"I'd love you in any way you came in." He kissed her. "I don't think I have ever said or felt that about anyone."

"Really?" Aira said, sounding skeptical. "You probably forgot."

"I'm serious."

A sharp pain to the forehead hit her, bringing horrifying images. "And Duke, I've been having these dreams." She said quickly as she remembered them. They always came like lightning memories but this she remembered when she hid from Chayla and sang a few little songs from her ancestors. The songs made her see things she had brushed off as nothing but her imagination for years and she had forgotten it all until now, but now they were clearer, even the memories from her childhood. She felt her eyes dart back and forth like she was actually seeing it.

"Calm down, Ai." Duke said. "About?" He smiled down at her.

"Haven is trying to get rid of me." Duke lost his smile. "I just remembered them, but I feel like my meds will make me forget, so please remember what I tell you. I didn't notice the warnings, I'm not crazy I swear."

"No, I don't think you are." Duke sat up, but it exposed the fact that he was still hard. Aira couldn't help but laugh. "No, I'm listening I swear!" He panicked.

"You can't lose it after we have Trouble Sex, can you?" Aira asked.

"Trouble Sex?"

"This… what we do." She pointed back and forth between them. "On my monthly, with your trouble." She leaned into him. "You fuck my brains out."

He smirked. "You always catch me off guard when you curse like that, and no, I can't…." She grabbed him and he grunted. "I don't think I'll be able to stop…."

"You should contemplate another place to penetrate." She rhymed. He was on her in an instant and she laughed. "I'll tell you after." She said right as he prepared to start another round.


End file.
